The World According to Singapura
by Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru
Summary: Everyone, I apologize for taking off the previous version of the story. I want to make some changes to bring up a new one. Here's the summary: A new nation girl has entered the stage among the rest of the Hetalia gang. She even becomes a dear friend too.
1. Prologue: The New Girl at the Meeting

Italy: Vee! You came back! We were worried about you!

M.S.K: It's all right. I pulled back the other one to make some changes. I want to transform it a little.

Germany: It does look like you're serious about the reason you're having.

M.S.K: (Nods her head)

Germany: Okay. (Salutes) Carry on.

M.S.K: Hai! Everyone, I apologize for deleting the first version of this story. I only want tweak it up a bit. Because I don't want to give my character too much to handle. Plus, things were in the way recently. I was busy doing another romance fanfic for Hetalia as well. I just got back from a Christmas vacation at Canada too. Anyway, here's the reboot of the first part of the story. Basic reminder: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. Only Himaruya Hidekazu does. I only my fan nation character for this, Singapore.

Italy: On with the show! Pasta!

M.S.K: Grazie, Italia! ^_^

* * *

><p>The World According to Singapura<p>

Prologue: The New Girl at the Meeting

This almost-an-adult young girl sat quietly at her seat, waiting for this world meeting to start. She is already dressed in her formal outfit she can find from her home and in addition, she had a magnolia flower shaped hair pin in her shiny light brown waist-length hair. She even had bright brown eyes. Everyone around her is waiting quietly too. There are a lot of people who she is not familiar with. But, she does know a few. Everyone here looks very unique and interesting to her opinion. It's because this is a world conference and everyone from all of the world's countries are here, one by one. Including her. She is too from her own country.

Then, a proud and happy voice called out from at the center of the large table she's sitting at. "Everyone! It's time for our World Conference to start right now! Starting from today, we're going to do our best to solve each world problem one by one!" That person is a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes and he's wearing glasses. He had a bright smile on his face and she can tell he _is_ in a very bright mood today. "Even if it's something difficult, we'll be sure to get it done successfully with a little teamwork! As for me, the Hero, I'm going to start off first! To solve the problem about global warming, I say we should build a gigantic super hero to help shield the earth!"

After a bit of silence from everyone around the table, a calm voice from a very calm young man said. "To begin with, I will have to agree with Alfred-san."

"Oh! Make your _own_ decisions for once!" Shouted another man, dressed in his military uniform, next to him.

A proper man, with a cup of tea and looking over a paper then said. "I will definitely disagree with you. Because, there's no possibility that a hero will resolve global warming. . ."

Then, a rather flamboyant gentleman spoke out. "I disagree with both, Alfred and dear, dear Sir Arthur, oui."

"Then, whose side are you on?" Arthur blurt out at him.

Then, Alfred pointed out to Francis, while Arthur continued to throw his irritable statements about him. "By golly, Francie. You just don't understand my country. Why won't you stick to making more of those green lady statues like you did in the past?"

Well, while ignoring those two men and their suggestions mixed with irritable ranting, Francis just gave out things about wine and other things about his homeland. It eventually ended up with him and the Englishman fighting.

While they're squabbling, a fine looking young man with a pony tail and dressed in Chinese clothes began to have his chance of speaking. "Geez! You two ought to calm down! Aru! Both of you are acting childish, doing something like that, aru. However. . . ." He pulls out a woven bamboo basket with bags of snacks inside. "I can give you these snacks. So, if you want to sample some, just calm down, aru."

But, both of them shout back. "I don't want any!" Then, they resumed their fighting.

The girl at her seat just sat there silently, watching the little debacle. Then, she saw a young Spanish man talking over to a taller one. "Hey, Ivan, mi amigo. Don't you have anything to say? There's some fighting over there that needs to be resolved. Si?"

"Oh?" He answered. "Me? No thank you." Then, he looked over to another man who is looking nervous as he turned away from his gaze. "I only wanted to see if Toris will ever get himself into a situation where he'll come to me, crying in the end. . ." Then he went over to a young youth who is crying while being seated, right now. Behind him is a young woman who is a little older than him. "And, of course, Little Lavis will follow along!"

Next, she saw a man with glasses speaking to him. "If you're keeping that strength up, the next thing you'll do is to start some nick-picking with Haiti."

After that, a smiling young man with blonde hair, Feliks stood over in front of Toris as if he were protecting him, obviously, began to speak out at Ivan. He is warning him about what he will do if he gets too close to him, even if it's only half of an inch.

More talking and arguing was ensuing from almost everyone in the room, except for one man, next to the girl.

She looked over at him and she can tell he's deeply asleep. She even began to wonder what he's dreaming about. Plus, she is wondering why he is hardly participating in the meeting. She began to silently question herself. Shall she wake him up? Shall she let him be?

Her thoughts were being pushed aside for when she turned over to her other side, a man with silver hair, red eyes, and dressed in a suit is also sitting next to her. She began to raise an eyebrow when she can see that he's really smirking viciously at her as if he wanted something of her. She quickly turned her head back to its first previous position and just pretended to gaze at her lap. She really wanted to say something too. But, she can't figure out what it is for it seems like everything in her country is all right and there isn't much of a problem that needs to be solved.

Then, she heard rustling from underneath the meeting table. There's even whispering from what sounded like a voice of a child. She looked down and she saw a blue sailor's hat on the floor. Then a hand appeared and swiped it away. _"That's weird."_ She thought. Next, she saw that it's a boy in a sailor outfit who poked his head a little bit from underneath. He made a gesture to her by putting his index finger to his lips. She blinked for a second before the boy gave her a thumbs up and hid back underneath the table. Now, this made her raise her eyebrow, too.

It seems like things are becoming a little strange for her, ever since she stepped foot into the conference room. Hardly anything going is what she expected it to be. Now, the last thing she found was a young man who's slightly similar to Alfred. But, with longer hair that's kind of like Francis'. He even had a polar bear in his arms. He had a nervous smile too. She didn't even recognize him when she entered the building for the conference.

About a second later, the entire commotion of the conference room was broken into silence by one big shout from one of the members. He yelled out! "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" It was so loud, it not only surprised everybody else in the room, but also the girl.

Francis and Arthur stopped their fighting, gratefully, and glanced at the man who made the shout. "Ludwig?" They asked in unison.

The German man, Ludwig then spoke out loudly while banging on the table for a few times. "We all come here to conduct a productive meeting! Not a useless rant fight! What good will it do if each of us were arguing with one another? What's the point about causing more problems when this meeting is supposed to be about _solving_ them? Now, since I'm the one who truly knows how to run a conference, we all shall play by my rules, for now! Each person in this room will get eight minutes to talk and be clear with precise information, no whispering, and absolutely no off-topic discussions!"

The new girl is equally surprised by this big message.

When, he gets his chance to calm down, he then asked. "Now, if you want to say something, make sure you are completely organized and prepared, raise your hand, and say it."

In a few seconds, only one person had his hand up in the air.

Then, Ludwig pointed to that person. "Ah! Italia! What is it you want to say to us?"

The man across from him, just smiled. Then he cried out one word. "Pasta!"

After a small moment of silence, the girl finally spoke out. "Um, excuse me? What's pasta?"

Now, everyone at the entire conference table just stared at her as if they are really skeptical about what she just said.

A man next to Italian one, with the same physical features, asked her. "Say what?"

"You really don't know what pasta is?" Italy asked her too. "It's noodles topped with tomato sauce. And sometimes, Parmesan cheese or parsley. Vee. . ."

The girl blinked. Then she said with a sense of understanding. "Hmm? Oh! Is that so? It's a noodle dish! So, it's kind of like chow mein or. . ."

"Oh! Don't even say that! Aru!" The Chinese man said to her. "It's a dish that mimicked chow mein! Aru!"

Well, this girl may not know what he is trying to say to her, though.

Arthur looked over at her and said. "You look faintly familiar to me, miss."

The calm Japanese man, Kiku asked her the same kind of question too. "Pardon me for asking this. But, have we met before, _Ojousan?_"

Then, Alfred asked her. "Hey, girl! If you're in this meeting, will that make you a nation like the rest of us, too?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Then, what's your name?" He asked her one more question.

She smiled. Then, she made her honest answer. "Singapore. My name is Singapore!"

And that's how it all happened. Singapore, the new girl at the conference, had just became a really interesting friend to everyone in the world.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: Well, that's the prologue! There's more yet to come. I'll be updating soon when I get things straighten out.<p>

Germany: Just don't get too distracted with your fangirl habits. . .

M.S.K: Okay, okay. . . Anyway, stay tuned everyone! At that, I'll be seeing you later! (Sniffs. . . .) Hey. . . That's funny. . . Is something burning?

England: Scones are ready!

Everyone, including the authoress: (Gulp & Shudder)

M.S.K: Oh dear!


	2. An Italian Invitation

M.S.K: Konnichi wa, minna-san! I finally get to update this first chapter! A lot of things were lodging up in my head while I was writing. So, that really helped me. Hopefully, this will be an amusing one for you. Frankly, I'm quite glad I didn't end up stalling anywhere. Anyway, Italy? Will you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?

Italy: Vee! Kaoru-chan doesn't own Hetalia-Axis Powers! She only owns the nation she chose for her own character! Everything about Hetalia rightfully goes to Himaruya Hidekazu-san!

M.S.K: Grazie, Feliciano! Anyway, grab a good snack, find your front row seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! (Stomach growls) Hee hee! Talking of which. Italy, since it's now lunch time, what do you think we shall have?

Italy: ^_^ Well. . . . PASTA!

M.S.K: Yay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Italian Invitation<p>

This morning, after Singapore or Cahaya woke up, she opened her window and breathed in the fresh air of the morning. Yes, at her home, it's pretty warm and it does get even warmer around mid-day. As she looked out towards the sun as it rose over Bukit Merah, a bird flew over to her window sill. She looked at it and made a whistle before whispering, to it "_Selamat pagi._" Then, the bird flew off. She even heard a rooster crowing out to the rest of the town that it's time to wake up so that they can get ready for work, school, ecetera.

Well, she has to get ready for something too. She had to attend another world meeting, just like all the other nations. After getting dressed, combing her light brown hair, and having her breakfast, she is ready.

Everyone is there as usual when she got to the conference room. Some are minding their own business while others were fighting every once in a while. Especially, Francis and Arthur. _"Oh! When will they ever stop, arah. . ." _She thought with a sigh, flowing from her lips. Then she went over to her normal seat like she did in the last meeting. The first one she's ever been to.

As she sat down, she can see that man on her right side is still asleep like the last time. She looked at him for a while. Then, not knowing what to do, she poked on his face a bit. It eventually caused him to open his eyes. This however, startled Cahaya. "Oh! I'm sorry about that. . . arah. . ." She whispered.

The man sat up and replied. "It's all right. . . You're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, arah. Ever since the last meeting, which is actually my first time back there, arah." She answered back. "I'm Cahaya Mastura of Singapore."

"My name is Heracles. . . From Greece. . ." He answered softly. His eyes are looking a little groggy, though. In addition to that, he is wobbling back and forth in his seat.

Then, she asked him again. "Do you often sleep, arah?"

"Very much. . . . I usually do in my homeland with my cats. . ." Then he fell back to his slumber.

For now, Cahaya doesn't have much to say for he is looking a bit tired, so it might be best not to disturb him. When the meeting starts, she began her focus.

At the end of the meeting, nothing exciting has happened for Cahaya. Things were still going smooth-like for her country, fortunately. The government, the economy, the works. But the thing that's boring for her though, is Alfred's Global Warming idea again. Again, Arthur is showing criticism about it. The last thing she heard Alfred saying is that all of the nations should take global warming itself, and push it somewhere else. After that was spoken, Ludwig commented that it would be the perfect idea for more than a few people to end up hurting themselves. Well, Cahaya would have to agree to that.

Still, she didn't have anything to say about it anyway. Plus, she couldn't help but notice the man who's, sitting in a seat on her left hand side and he is still grinning maliciously at her like last time. Thus, it's making her feel quite uncomfortable around her. More fighting was caused by Arthur and Francis, and the elder brother of the Italian fellow is still being overly protective of him against Ludwig. Yes, the meeting ended by going off-topic again and no one found a solution to a problem they may or may not have.

Alfred announced to everyone in the room, much later after-wards. "Ladies and Gentleman! It's time to stop right here in the meeting, 'cause it's now, done!"

With that everyone is getting ready to head on home. While Cahaya is getting herself ready to leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and it was the man who's next to her. She raised an eyebrow once she met him.

He gave her a mischievous grin again. "Hey, there baby! What's happening?"

She stared at him silently before shaking her head a little. "Nothing, really, arah."

But, he's still grinning some more. "So you're the new lady from the last meeting, aren't you?"

"Yeah. . . So. . ."

"You do know who I am, right?"

Cahaya shook her head honestly again for her answer.

Now, he is surprised. "What? How can you not know this spectacle of awesomeness when you see it? I am Gilbert or Prussia! The Awesome One! Heh, heh!" He then struck a pose in front of her.

Now, Cahaya is even more confused about what he just said, as she narrowed her eyes.

But, he laughed again. "Hah! Well now! I didn't expect you to be saying that! Ha ha! Newbies who first see me always do! Ha ha! That's rich! You're probably like twentieth person to have never known me when they see me! Ha ha! That is very _witzig!_"

Cahaya is now getting quite annoyed about his loud voice. But it is clear to her that he also speaks German, like Ludwig. She sighed and said, finally, before he can say anything else. "Now, um it's nice meeting you. . . Gilbert, arah. But now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do at my home, right now. So, again, it's nice seeing you. . ."

She is about to head for the door when she ran into another man. She looked up and it was Francis, smiling down at her. "Ah!"

"Oh. . . ?" He began to say in a romantic manner. "_Bonjour, mademoiselle_. . ." Then, he offered her a single rose.

As she took it, Cahaya began to blush! _"Oh! Now, he is a pretty good-looking guy. . ."_

Francis then asked her. "Ah. . . You're new from the other day, no?"

Being completely flustered by him, she began to stutter a bit. "Uh. . . Well. . Yeah. . . Yeah! I am n-new. Yes! I. . . I'm Sing. . . Singapore. . . Arah! My. . . Uh. . My human name. . . my human name is. . . Ca. . . Cahaya. . By. . . By the way. . . Arah!" While stuttering, her blush began to go deep in shades of hot pink. Never before have she met up with a man who's as flamboyant as him!

He smiled at her. "Aw, are you shy right now? Oh hon! Ah, mon cherie. . . I know how you feel about yourself being new among us. . . I do know what it's like to be the new flower in the garden."

She stopped her stuttering eventually as soon as she heard his words.

Gently, he took her hand in his and bent down on one knee. With another romantic smile, he said. "Because, if I were as shy as you, mon cherie, we would hardly meet until now. . . ! In a delightful occasion as this, I'm sure we can both build up a most wonderful relationship!"

However, Gilbert jumped in, shoving Francis, which made him release Cahaya's hand. "Hold it there, Frenchie! Surely, you do want a relationship! But, this chick's attention is on me! I'm even the one who's been sitting next to her throughout the meeting!"

But, he replied to him. "That's precisely what I think too! But I do say, this adorable creature is sought by me first! Oui!"

"Oh yeah? So you want to get through this awesome and manly man by following the hard way? Eh?" Gilbert spoke back, smirking.

"I hear better come-backs from a buttered croissant, monsieur!" Francis said back too.

"You. . . Wine lover!"

"Bird boy!"

Now, this is becoming even more ridiculous to Cahaya. She was about to pack up for two seconds, and her moment was interrupted when these two weird men are seeming to be fighting over her.

Before she picked up her bag, she found an envelope on her part of the meeting table. On the front part of the envelope, it said, 'To Miss Singapore', and it's beautifully written in cursive. After picking up the envelope and her bag, this gives Cahaya a really good chance to get away from the debacle between the two men. So, she made a hasty retreat from the room as fast as she could get.

Well, Francis is about to say something, thinking that Cahaya is still in the room. But, "Eh? Madame? Madame? Huh, now that's so bizarre. Oui. Where did that little flower go? "

"What?" Prussia is equally surprised too.

Down a distant hallway, our Singaporean girl is already ahead of those two men. _"Whew! Now that I got that out of my system, arah."_ She thought to herself with satisfactory. Yep, she didn't want to get herself mingled into a fight between two guys, anyhow. As she skipped along the hall, little did she know that Yao is staring at her, longingly.

Cahaya had already opened the envelope to read what's inside. It's a note, saying, _"Dear Miss Cahaya, it just occurred to me that we haven't met each other in person yet! Ever since the last meeting when you are questioning me about pasta, I was hoping we can get to know each other better! You're even becoming a thoroughly interesting person, too! Do you think you can come over to me and my brother's house for dinner, if you have the time? We can even talk more about each others culture, daily life, and such! I'm sure my brother, Romano will be as pleased to see you as I do! If you agree to come over, find either me or my brother and we'll let you tag along! Yours truly, Feliciano Vergas! Hasta la pasta!"_ From this note, she can tell this fellow is interesting too. She'd never met anyone who find her a unique person as well.

After reading this note the second time, it looks like he's really happy. . . as usual. Then, she thought to herself. _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go over to his place for dinner, arah. I don't have much to do this evening and I've already taken care of my small vegetable plants this morning, arah. So, maybe I can tag along with those two."_

Now, it wasn't too long when Cahaya accidentally bumped into something or rather, someone. After falling backwards, she heard a yell from that person.

"Hey! Do you mind watching where you are going, buddy?"

She looked up and saw that it's the other Italian man she bumped into. "Oh! Oh, my! _Saya minta maaf! _I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, arah!"

After regaining his calmness, he just said to her. "Hmm. . . All right, all right. Wait! Aren't you the new girl who showed up at the same conference from the other day?"

She nodded while getting up on her feet. "Yes. And, aren't you the one who cried out 'Pasta' from that time, arah?" She asked him back.

"What? No, no. You're confusing me for my younger brother. He does that all the time so, forgive him. It's his favorite food, just like pizza." He answered her.

"I see. . ."

Then, he realizes he's forgotten something. "Oh! By Galileo's name, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Romano Vergas."

"My name is Cahaya Mastura from Singapore. It's nice meeting you, Romano, arah. Again, I apologize for accidentally running into you." She answered with a swift bow.

But, he laid a hand on her shoulder, saying. "_Nessuna inquietudini._ You're already forgiven. Just try to be a little more careful."

"Thanks. I couldn't help but wonder about this note I got from I believe, your brother. Feliciano, arah." She showed him the folded paper.

"Oh! That's his invitation to you." Then he whispered to her. "Believe me on this. At first, I thought it wouldn't work. But, I think it will be nice to meet someone new, such as yourself." After that, he asked her. You don't mind being with us for dinner?"

She answered him with a gleeful smile. "Well, personally, I don't have anything to do and I'm sure my boss won't mind, arah. I think it will be great. I do want to know what this _'pasta'_ tastes like, since it's a noodle dish like he said, arah."

"Oh, that's great." Romano clapped his hands together. "I just hope for the rest of the day, my brother won't mention that despicable sausage lover." Little did he know that he is muttering about his deep grudge against Ludwig.

"Who, arah?" Asked Cahaya, skeptically.

When that was heard, Romano jerked with an 'eep' in his voice. Then he told her nervously. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all. . . ." Then, he trembled in his thoughts. _"Gosh! I just lied!"_ However, to shake that off, he took her hand and said. "Let's go and find my _fratello_ before he gets himself into any trouble with someone."

So, he lead Cahaya down the hallway to find his brother. All the while, she is wondering about what's going on with him when he mentioned Ludwig.

It wasn't too long when they heard a desperate cry from down the hallway. "Romano! Romano!"

"Feliciano!" He cried too as he pulled his guest down further, running down the path while he's at it. "What happened?"

"Woah!" Cahaya is trying to stay on her feet as she was pulled along by the older one. The pace was too fast for her! "Romano! Please! I don't think I can hold on, arah! Can you slow down for a bit, please, arah?"

But, he wasn't even listening. He's still exaggerating about his brother's safety.

When they got to the spot where his brother is, Romano then jumped back before letting go of Cahaya's wrist. He even gasped, for what he's seeing is there's Ivan Braginski from Russia, who's behind Feliciano.

The Russian man was massaging Feliciano's shoulders, even if he doesn't want it.

Quivering slightly, he stuttered. "Ro. . . Romano! He's grabbing. . . my. . . my shoulders and he wouldn't let go when I want him to! Get him off! Get him off!"

"What just happened!" He boasted.

While crying, he answered. "I was minding my own business until Ivan asked me to become one with him! I said 'no' but. . . but. . . instead of going away. . . he grabbed me from behind and started to harass me. . . ! Physically!"

"Your shoulder's are tense, da?" Ivan said smiling. He's still rubbing the frightened man's shoulders.

"You get away from my fratello and stop harassing him! I will not tolerate you wanting him to become one with you, either!" Shouted Romano at the top of his voice.

But, Ivan pleaded calmly. "Gracious! I honestly did nothing of a sort, da. I only want to give him some comfort, since this day is a little messy, back at the meeting, da. He has such soft shoulder blades too!"

Still, he won't take that as an excuse. "I said. . . get away from him, you lousy beet eater!"

"Oh, come now, comrade. Don't be mean. . ." He whined again.

After giving her boss a message about being at the Brothers' house for dinner, Cahaya took a notion about them and the Russian. He is very tall; taller than her, apparently. Plus, she is beginning to wonder why is he dressed up warmly in a long coat and a white scarf, even though it's spring time. Another thing she is questioning in her head is about why most of the other nations are keeping a long distance away from him, even if he's being utterly friendly with bright purple eyes and a big smile on his face. He does look like he hasn't meant any harm, yet people are afraid of him.

Now, Cahaya is noticing that all of the yelling Romano did wasn't doing any good to get his brother out of the pickle he's in. Ivan is still trying to give him pleases and excuses in a way a child will do in order to get permission from his parents to take in a stray cat or dog he picked up from the streets, though the only answer he's getting is 'no'. So, she'll have to settle things with a resolution of her own.

So, she went up to Romano. "Please, calm down. I can help out on settling things with him, arah."

"Are you sure? With a guy like him? Don't you have any idea who he is and what he is like with the others?" He retorted.

"Well, it's going to be worth a shot, arah." She just said to him, before turning to the Russian man. She put on a gentle face and asked him kindly. "Please, mister, arah. Feliciano doesn't have time for any more shoulder rubs, right now. He and his brother are going to show me to their home, and I know that one can't go home without the other. So, will you be so kind as to let him go for us, arah?"

Well, Ivan looked at her, skeptically. It's because he's never seen Cahaya before, like the rest of the others. Plus, he was even puzzled about the 'mister' thing she called him with. So he replied to her by returning her smile with his. "Of course, I will. How can I refuse such a sweet request from a sweet little sunflower?" Indeed, he did what he's asked to do.

When he was freed, Feliciano ran over to Cahaya and hugged her tightly. "Ah! Grazie! Cahaya saved me!"

"Ack! Ack!" The grasp was so tight around her body, it felt like the tightness, itself is pinching her. "You're quite. . . . Welcome, arah! Ack! You can. . . Let go now, arah! Too. . . tight!"

But, he wouldn't let go of her, still. He's being a little too grateful for his 'rescue'.

Romano then pulled his brother away. He even began to throw more angry remarks at him for getting himself into the debacle with Ivan. His brother however is groveling for his forgiveness, innocently as if he were a child being scolded at by his parents.

The next thing Cahaya is doing now is raising her eyebrow upwards as she looked at the two twins. She understood that they are exact opposites of each other. But the thing she doesn't really get is why is Romano being so nice to her and not with other men. _"Hmm. Maybe he might just need some serious therapy with his anger management, arah. He shouldn't be yelling at his brother like that all the time, arah. It will only lead to no good."_ She thought to herself.

While she is thinking, she felt fingers running through the strands of her fine hair. She even heard a voice whispering into her ear. "You know, I think you're very pretty. What lovely hair, da!"

After turning around, she did not know what to say about his compliment at first. But she answered. "Um. . . . . Thanks. . ."

Ivan smiled at her. She couldn't even tell if it's really friendly or is it just a mask to cover something secretive. "Those two are really loving brothers, aren't they?"

"You can probably say that. I just hope that they don't argue too much, arah." Cahaya rubbed her temple as well.

Just then, Romano turned around to see her with him! "What the? Don't tell me you want to do that to her too, like you did with him!"

Cahaya tried reassuring to him. "Come on, arah! He's just trying to be friendly with you two. He's only wanting to have fun. No more, no less, arah. I also think that he's quite harmless too, arah." Then, she felt something tickling up and down the sides of her torso. "Ah! Oh! Heh heh!" She even tried hard not to giggle or laugh when she found out that it's Ivan who's tickling her. Her body even shook slightly upon his quick fingers. "Stop! Don't, arah! Ah ha! I'm. . . I'm really. . . tick. . . tick. . . ticklish. . . !" After a few seconds of trying to hold her laughs in, she finally let them out. "Ah ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Very, very, ticklish, are you, da? Fu fu!" Ivan joined her laughter too.

While seeing this, Feliciano shuddered and his brother stomped over to them. He grabbed Cahaya away from Ivan before even more tickling is done. "Are you done with this? I am!" He growled.

"Aww. . . ." Ivan moaned solemnly.

Romano took his guest and his brother, and they began to head out for the main door. While they're at it, Feliciano asked Cahaya. "Are you all right?"

"What are you saying, arah? I'm fine." She answered.

"Really! You ought to stay far away from him." Romano growled. "That guy, Ivan is seriously bad news, Cahaya. I'd remember that if I were you."

But she just spoke to him. "You can at least let him have the chance to know me as I would with him, arah."

"And become his next victim? I don't think so!" He retorted again. "You had absolutely no idea what kind of person he is! As soon as he is ready, after maneuvering with his way of socializing, he'll eventually take advantage of you! The safest issue to avoid him is to stay. . . I repeat. . . Stay away from him!"

While they're walking away, Ivan began to have a sinisterly dark purple aura glowing around him. His aura just emerged as he stood at his spot, smiling, and staring at Cahaya for quite a long amount of time. Yeah, perhaps maybe he isn't as socially safe as Cahaya had imagined.

Things are just getting started and are still fresh for what's going to be in store for the new Singaporean girl.

* * *

><p>Russia: Ufu! This is only the first chapter and Singapore had just met with me!<p>

M.S.K: Hmm. . . yeah.

Belarus: (Jumps in and stands next to Russia) I just hope she doesn't get anywhere near my brother. . .

Russia: (Shudders)

M.S.K: Nah. . . Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. There's a lot more yet to come and Singapore's series of friendships are just beginning. Sooner or later, she'll be meeting up with a nation who treasures her the most.

Russia: Will it be Mother Russia?

M.S.K: Not exactly. But, nice try. You'll all find out. Anyway, stay tuned and I'll be updating soon! Don't forget to review and comment. Oh, no harsh comments, please.

Translation Notes:

Selamat Pagi: 'Good morning' in Malay

Saya minta maaf: 'I'm sorry' in Malay

Witzig: 'Funny' in German

Nessuna Inquietudini: 'No worries' in Italian


	3. Dinner with Feliciano and Romano

M.S.K: Hey, everyone! I just got back from finishing some touch up on this chapter. Just bear with me on this because, my OC can have a bit of a temper on this one. I've been pretty busy, lately. Well, not too busy. My friend just got a copy of the new Hetalia: World Series movie recently and I was happy. Plus, I've been busy coming up with ideas for later chapters and future fanfics. Also, I have been watching a few episodes of Gundam 00. I can't even put it down. Well, enough said. So, Romano? Will you do the disclaimer?

Romano: Sure. Miss Kaoru doesn't own anything about Hetalia. She only owns her nation for this particular story. Everything related to the Hetalia series rightfully belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

M.S.K: Grazie. . . So, let's get started with this chapter!

Japan: Sumimasen. . . (Bowing a bit)

M.S.K: Hai?

Japan: You have been watching Gandamu?

M.S.K: Hai. Tanoshii deshita ne. (Yes, it was fun.)

Japan: Sou. Ore wa anata ni, ureshii desu. (I see. I'm happy for you.)

M.S.K: Yeah, I can speak Japanese too.

Minor note: Gandamu is the pronounciation for Gundam in Japan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dinner with Feliciano and Romano<p>

Night had already settled in and the two Italian Brothers are already heading down with Cahaya to get to the apartment they're sharing. From the looks of it, this is the same place that she's staying in for the conference meetings she's going to attend to while she is away from her country. She had already gotten her room, once she arrived to this location. "Hey, I didn't know you two are in the same apartment I'm staying in, arah. My room is on the third floor, arah."

"Really?" Asked Romano, smiling. "Well, what a coincidence! We must be neighbors, now!" Then, he notices something strange. "Eh? Where did _Fratello_ go?"

He and Cahaya looked around for Feliciano. It wasn't too long before she quickly spotted him. "Ah! There he is! He's beginning to become quite popular too, arah."

Romano turned around and he saw his brother, surrounded by a lot of pretty young women!

Feliciano is having a good time treating them with his cute smile and his poetry in his native language. They all seem to enjoy it too.

This not only made Cahaya blush because of the attention he's getting. It's also because of the gorgeous outfits the girls were wearing. Fashion is another one of the things that fascinate her.

But this also made Romano pretty flustered. He stomped over to his brother and began scolding at him in Italian as he pulled him away from the girls.

When they got inside the room the brothers were housed in, everything is all new for Cahaya. For it's a really nice room, and it's filled with a lot of things that are both traditional and modern.

In the mean time, while the brothers are getting dinner started, Cahaya is already exploring the really nice place the two twins have together. There were lots of furniture and fancy decorations. Especially the kitchen, with the walls garnished with beautiful wall paper, garlic, herbs, and vegetable baskets hanging from the walls, and other kinds of small antiques and fancy dishware on top of the cupboards. After that, she decided to take a seat on one of the couches.

Romano then sat on an armed chair next to the couch. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." He said to her.

"I really am, arah." She answered, happily. "This place is filled with a lot of things that are quite exotic to me, arah. Plus, I can tell that most of the herbs and produce I found were like farm raised, arah."

Romano nodded, pleased at noticing how she can tell how most of the food is grown from her observations. "Of course. If you ever get a chance to visit Florence, the town we live in, many streets will be lined with outdoor markets."

"Oh, I'm sure of that, arah." She replied to him. "Agriculture is a big part of my homeland too, along sides with fishing for seafood. Sometimes we get our food delivered to us from other parts of Asia, arah. At home, we hardly had markets outside, arah. We have them around buildings and near small food courts. It's because of the hot weather, we often have our products sold under the shade, arah." She answered.

Then, he asked. "I bet it's pretty warm over there."

"It is, arah." She nodded. "Once you come around my homeland, it is so warm everyday, it will always feel like summer time under the sun, arah. You can find a lot of time to go to the beach or go swimming."

"Fascinating!" That's what he said before he heard his younger brother calling out to them. "Vee! Romano! Dinner is almost going to be done! Can you give me a hand with that loaf of bread over there?"

"All right, I can get started." He got up and went over to the kitchen to prepare the side dish for what's going to be the main course. During this moment, Cahaya waited patiently for the meal to come. Then, after a while, she decided to get up and see what the two are doing. She stopped in between them.

As his brother is slicing the loaf of Italian bread, he turned around and said with glee. "We're having pasta for dinner, Cahaya! You're going to love it! Si!"

"Really? Oh! Wow!" She said clapping her hands. "Is it as delicious as you said, Feliciano, arah?"

"Oh! Si! Si! It is delicious!" He replied. "Especially the sauce! Come and see!"

Cahaya took a careful step close to the stove and next to her host. She stared idly at the red sauce in the pot that's bubbling along with the larger one. "Say, what's in it, arah?"

Feliciano grinned and said. "Mostly minced tomatoes. Plus, we can add meatballs in it to make it even more delicious!"

She can even smell the warm and rosy aroma of the recipe too. "Hmm. . . It even smells nice too, arah."

Then, Romano said. "Well, we should bring everything to the table. It's ready now."

From there, everyone is enjoying this wonderful dinner made by Feliciano and Romano.

Especially Cahaya. After eating her first bite of the delicious noodles blended with the red sauce and meatballs, a bright smile of appreciation rose up in her lips. "Mm-mm! This is fantastic, Feliciano, Romano, arah! _Lazat!_"

The two stared at her after smiling. They are wondering what she's saying in her native language.

But, she answered. "Oh, that's 'Delicious' in Malay. Anyway, this is an amazing dish."

"Oh! _Grazie!_ That's thank you!" Giggled the happy Italian again while his brother just smiled. "Vee! I think we're doing the same thing with translations now, Cahaya."

She chuckled too. "You and me, both!"

After sharing a bit of the laughter, Romano asked her as his brother went back to eating. "Say, Cahaya. May I ask, is Malaysian the only language you speak when you're at your homeland?"

Before having a slice of her garlic bread, she answered him. "Well no. It's not the only language we speak, arah. There's also Hindu and Indonesian. Oh! And English. But, we have a different form of English, in which we call _Singlish_, arah."

"English? Does that mean you know that scone lover, Arthur Kirkland?"

She nodded her head. "I even saw him at the conference meetings, arah. Funny, he looks like he doesn't remember me. It's been a long, long while since I last saw him. I hope he's doing all right."

"He's. . . . Fine." He replied. Then he said. "Oh, um, your pasta will get cold if you don't finish the rest."

"Oh, yes." After slurping another saucy batch of her noodles, she added. "That's good to hear about him. Aside from the other languages that are spoken in my country so far, we also speak Tamil and Mandarin, arah." She added.

Feliciano then said. "Vee. . . . I think you must have met Mr. Yao Wang, then."

"Oh, yes. He often visits me from time to time because most of his people are living at my home, arah." She said with a smile. "He's a really nice man. He taught me a lot of things, arah. His language, cooking, and all sorts of things. I got to admit, his culture is amazing, arah. I really want to visit his home country one day, if I had the chance." Then she went back to finishing the rest of her noodles.

"Vee! I love Chinese food too!" He cheered again. "It's about as good as Ludwig's cooking and it doesn't stink like Arthur's!"

When hearing the German man's name, Romano just let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. Then he asked her another question. "Since you knew Arthur, Cahaya. How are you with his food?"

Before eating her last meatball, she pondered at this, first. Then, she made a look saying that she is hardly in favor of it. "Hmmm. . . . . . It's a little bit fine, arah. But it is more on the distasteful side of my opinion. I mean, the only thing I find good about his food were his tea, Yorkshire Puddings, and Chips and Fish. . . . Wait! Is that what it's called or is it the other way around, arah? Oh, no matter. Oh, and that beefy Sunday Roast, arah. But, all I can say is that I find the rest of his cooking 'iffy' because, he sometimes adds a little too much of his gravy to most things, arah."

"I know how you feel." He replied. "Oh, allow me to take this." He said, reaching over to take her empty plate.

She nodded her head after that. "Oh, Grazie."

He blinked when he heard the world.

Cahaya chuckled at his expression. "Heh, heh! I just learned it, arah!"

Then, they all share another laugh before Romano went over to the kitchen to clean up.

But, Feliciano remained at the table to say. "Cahaya! Cahaya! Perhaps I can suggest this! Vee! You can also find time to go to Ludwig's place and try his delicious sausages! You will enjoy them!"

Cahaya giggled too. "Sure! Then, maybe if you two have the time, you can come over to my place to have some satay chicken kabobs on the stick, arah."

Then, Romano jumped in. "Oh! You wouldn't want to go to that Potato Eater's place. He has caused enough trouble for my brother. When he came back from his house each time, he starts crying out his name, non-stop! It's as if he were a lover to him. . ."

"But, I think she should enjoy his place as much as I do in my visits. . ." His brother whined.

After that, Romano grabbed his younger brother by the collar and began to shout brash things to him about Ludwig, while the youngest is still whining, begging him to let go. Why it ended up into another messy fight and Romano is shouting out words that he didn't know that Cahaya wouldn't like to hear!

When she heard those words flowing out of his mouth and into her ears, she wanted to keep her patience and temper in. But it's growing thin very quick, and finally, she cried out as loud as she can get to earn their attention! Especially from the eldest one! "All right! All right, arah! I'm going to make this really, really, clear, arah! If you two want to fight? Then, do it without any cussing, arah! I won't tolerate words that originate from the devil's tongue!"After that she began grumbling to herself in her native language.

Her shout was so loud, it even shocked both: Felciano and Romano, through their ears! Gradually, it stopped their fighting, though. What is most shocking to them is that they didn't expect Cahaya to be _this_ angry. For a few moments, she is pretty quiet and friendly. Then, once they started squabbling, she began to blast her anger out, just like the infamous Mt. Etna. "Oh? That's strange. Are you all right, Cahaya?" Romano asked her.

"Hah. . . When you yell like that, you sound like Ludwig. . . !" Mumbled the shaky Feliciano.

"I was, until you start spitting out those fowl words, arah. Are you turning into Arthur? Sometimes, I hear him doing that at the conference when he's fighting with Francis. But, when that happened, I didn't yell out back there, arah." She answered him with her hands on her hips. Then her stern look turned into an apologetic one. "Sorry for blowing up like that, arah. But, you see, from back home, we had a big rule about people saying those words, arah. In Singapore, we have a big thing about keeping our society stable, arah. And, cussing is one of the things that are absolutely out of the question. If you do it once, you'll get a ticket for it. But, if one does it more than once, then bigger consequences can happen, arah."

He and his brother stared at her. "You're kidding me."

But, she shook her head for 'no'. "Censorship is a really huge deal at my home, arah. So, if you step foot upon my boarders, do try to resist speaking them out. It's a really strict rule, as you can tell, arah."

"Well, goodness! I'm sorry. . . ." He said after letting go of his brother. "I'll try to resist as long as you're here."

"Thank you."

After that, Feliciano patted his brother on the back. "Aww. . . . I knew you can get more fluffy after listening to what a lady has to say! Am I right, Romano?"

"Just. . . Stop. . . It. . ." He muttered.

After a dessert of Tiramisu with some vanilla flavored Gelato, Cahaya is already getting ready to head back to her apartment room. She had already said good bye and her thanks to the brothers for the delightful dinner before heading out the door. Then after going inside her room, she immediately took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got ready to go to bed. But, not before getting ready for the next meeting which is going to happen, tomorrow.

Later on, Cahaya was sound asleep on this peaceful night. It was a quarter past midnight when something really strange happened. A really loud singing voice rung out into the air, making her open and rub her eyes. _"~Listen as I tell you what Heaven will be. . . . !"_

When she heard those words, she sat up and yawned. "Where in the name of Bukit Merah did that come from, arah. . . ? Who could be singing at this hour of the night when everyone is getting their sleep, arah?"

She looked out of the window that's near her bed and looked out to see what it is. While looking out towards a river, she began hearing some gentle and romantic music playing in the air. Then, in a short moment, she saw a really luxurious long boat floating slowly along the river. On the boat was an unusually handsome man in imperial armor playing a ukelele. He is smiling and he's surrounded by a number of beautiful young women in colorful robes, embracing him while listening to his music.

"What. . . . ? Who is that, arah?" She asked while watching that man.

He continued to sing with joy on his ukelele. _"Listen as I tell you what Heaven will be! The engineers will be the British, and the cooks will be the French! The policemen will be the Germans, and the bankers will be the Swiss! Your lover of course, will be from Italy! Yeah! Just like that! Yahoo!"_ Then, he, the young women, and his boat all disappeared into thin air.

Cahaya blinked again. Then, she yawned once more. "Oh. . . I'll never know. . . arah. . . ." That's what she said before slumping back into her sleep.

* * *

><p>Italy: Eh. . . I never knew Singapore can be as temperamental as Germany.<p>

Germany: Uh. . .

M.S.K: You can say that. But, don't give too much away, please.

Italy: Okay! ^_^

M.S.K: Well, I guess she is surprised too that Roman Empire came along before her eyes. Well, I hope you like this one. But, next up will be the one about Singapore and Germany. Do stay tuned for what will happen next as Singapore continues to expand her horizons. Jya ne! Later!

Romano: Um, Kaoru.

M.S.K: Yes?

Romano: Didn't you gave away a part of what's going to be happen next?

M.S.K: Really? 0_0 Did I?

Romano: Yeah.

M.S.K: -_- Oh. . . Burnt Scones. . .

* * *

><p><span>Translation Notes:<span>

_Lazat:_ As what Cahaya said, 'Delicious' in Malay

_Grazie: _'Thank You' in Italian


	4. Germany's Time With Singapore

M.S.K: Phew! Finally, I can get this updated! It took me a while to come up with some things. But, I hope this will turn out all right. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you're all not too worried about me. (Bows) The thing that kept me is not only some work. But I have been busy thinking about what I'll do in the next chapter after this. Lots of ideas are flowing in my mind and I just can't wait to do that one. Plus, I've been watching a musical too. It was fabulous. But, enough said. Germany, will you do the disclaimer?

Germany: (Salutes) Kaoru doesn't own Hetalia-Axis Powers. She only owns her own character created for the story. Everything about Hetalia belongs respectfully to Himaruya Hidekazu!

M.S.K: Danke, Ludwig. Now, on with show. Again, sorry for the long waiting period.

Germany: Normally you were goofing off with this Gundam thing from Japan.

M.S.K: (Sweat drop) Sorry. . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Germany's Time With Singapore<p>

As the alarm bell rang on her clock, Cahaya slowly rose out of her bed to shut it off. She even let out a slight yawn for she is feeling a bit tired. It's because throughout the night, she had been hearing the imperial general's song over and over, and she didn't get much sleep.

But, she is able to get out of her bed to fix up some breakfast after the morning sunlight made her rub her eyes.

After eating, she gets herself dressed, combed her hair and clipped her hair pin on. Because of how important it is to her, she can't go anywhere without it. Then she took a short time to give water to her plants that are placed in flower pots outside, on the balcony of her apartment flat.

When that's done, she's ready to head out for today's meeting. She is even hoping that she wouldn't have to run into Gilbert again. Not to mention seeing another fight between any of the other nations over things that aren't necessary to bicker about.

Just when Cahaya is leaving the front door, a thought struck her mind. _"Gee. . . I just wonder who is that man out on the river last night, arah. It couldn't be a ghost, can it, arah? It's either that or I must have been hearing things. Anyway, he kept me up all night, arah. . ."_ While being in the midst of those thoughts she can barely heard a voice calling to her.

"Cahaya! Cahaya!" She turned around and it is Feliciano coming out of the apartment with Romano catching up with him. "Cahaya! _Buogiorno_ and good morning!"

Once she got herself to see him face to face with him, she smiled at the jolly Italian. "Oh! Good morning and _Selamat Pagi_ to you too, Feliciano, arah!"

"Say, Cahaya! Since we're walking the same direction to the conference, do you think you can walk with us, today?" He asked her gleefully.

She shrugged. "Sure, I won't mind, arah."

"We knew we can get along more often, for some time." Romano added.

So, the three continued their way to the conference building. Along the way, Cahaya told the two brothers about what she saw and heard from last night. She even mentioned the part about that man singing to all of the beautiful young women on the boat he's riding on before disappearing.

After hearing this, both of the brothers stood in pause. Even their new friend stopped along with them. Romano pondered at this. "Imperial armor, a boat on the river, a crowd of beautiful women?"

Cahaya nodded her head.

"It. . . It couldn't be. . ." He started again. "Feliciano. You don't suppose it might be. . ."

"Grandfather Rome!" He exclaimed smiling.

Now, Cahaya is questioned about their answer. "Grandfather Rome? Who's he, arah?"

"You don't know?" Romano asked suddenly, giving her a surprised expression on his face.

All she can do to reply to him is to shake her head lightly while shrugging her shoulders. "_Tiada,_ no. Because I grew up in Southeast Asia, I don't know much about Rome, arah. But, I think I do recall the rise and fall of the Empire, arah."

"He's a close ancestor of ours." Feliciano explained to her. "In fact, he's our astonishing grandfather! In his time, long ago, he is known to be the man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea! Why, he even visited Asia."

"Of course he did, fratello." His brother said, shaking his head smugly.

Before the can continue with their history lesson, Cahaya suggested to them. "Oh. . . . Hey, why won't we keep going while we talk, arah? It will save time."

"Ah! Sure! We don't want to be late." Romano agreed.

As they walked onwards, the two Italian Brothers continued with the history of their grandfather. "Yeah, as what fratello mentioned, Grandfather Rome is the guy who had it all! Vast land, rich history, wealth, fame, the works! He was a powerful man in his prime, back then. Then, one day, rumor has it that he disappeared. But it was half true. We were raised by him."

"We, arah?" Asked Cahaya.

"Yeah. Feliciano and I." He answered her again.

Then, she smiled at them. "Well, you two are siblings after all, arah."

After he heard her saying that, Romano's face turned into a pouted one. "Well. . . It's hardly anything like that, Cahaya. . ."

She began to take notion of his saddened expression. "Eh? What do you mean, arah?"

With a slight scowl, he gave him his answer. "It's because during the dawn of the Renaissance Era of Europe, he spends most of his time with fratello! Singing, drawing, painting, and. . . and. . . everything! It's like he has him to himself each and everyday, while I was just left aside! It always happen to me before he. . . he. . . he left us both behind as he passed on! Can you imagine what it's like to live your life that way?" He is even sobbing too, while holding on to the girl's shoulders.

"There, there, arah. . ." Cahaya soothed with pity as she rubbed his head.

"Oh! But, Romano! Don't say things like that!" Feliciano exclaimed to his crying elder brother, trying to calm him down. "Grandpa Rome loves both of us, equally! The reason why he wasn't with you most of the time is because I haven't met you, yet! Si! Don't you remember? We're both his descendants. So, it's really not what it looked like. It's because I often see him offering you food while you're away. Plus, even after he passed away, we both strike out on continuing our usual quota. Listing history, agriculture, and art! He doesn't want us to let each other down, that's all."

Well, he stopped crying, gradually. "Fe. . Feliciano? Do you really mean that?"

"I always have, big brother!" He gleefully nodded.

However, before the eldest can do or say anything, Feliciano quickly ran up to Cahaya. He gave her another smiling face while saying. "Oh! Cahaya! Do you want to see something I love to work on, ever since after the World Wars?"

"Hmm?" She asked curiously. "What is it, arah?"

"Okay! Prepare yourself, for the might of the Italian Armed Forces!" Then, what he pulled out of his pocket is a long thin stick with a white handkerchief tied to the top. He is even waving it back and forth with joy.

"Feliciano! What are you doing? This isn't the Great War, you know!" Romano protested, loudly.

Even at that, Cahaya didn't quite get what he is doing. "Um. . . . . Question, arah? What is it for, arah?"

Then, here's what happened next. All of a sudden, a loud shout called out. "Italy! What are you doing! You and your brother are five minutes late!" The two brothers and the new girl looked over and it is Ludwig. Strict as usual. They even realized that they're already in front of the Conference Building and they have been busy with their chit chat.

Feliciano just waved at him. "Oh! Good morning, Ludwig!"

"Surely it was. . ." He grumbled at him just as he stopped in front of the Italian fellow, with his height towering over him. "But, there's absolutely nothing good about skipping out on our world meeting! Now all of you come inside! I'm going to have to bring you in!"

Just as he was about to take his younger brother by the hand, Romano just scoffed, irritably. "You wouldn't dare, Hashbrown Brains!"

But, Ludwig just ignored him while taking both of the brothers inside by picking them up by their hair curls. Feliciano seems to be enjoying it while Romano is still shouting, kicking, wriggling, and trying to pry the German man's hand off.

_"Awkward, arah. . ."_ Cahaya thought to herself. She is even staring at the situation those three men are in, too. Her trance was broken just when she saw Ludwig looking over at her.

"Well? Aren't you coming inside?" He asked.

"Ah!" She immediately started to walk up the stairs to follow him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

At first, Ludwig raised an eyebrow about her response. But, he continued to lead her inside while carrying the Italian twins.

During the rest of the morning, the meeting was a little out of control. This time, although Ludwig is pretty much the boss on this conference, he and Antonio are the ones who end up debating. It's mostly about Feliciano and Romano.

The Spanish man just teased him about carrying the younger one around as if he were a delicate individual. Then, he even brought up to everyone about the strong bond they have been sharing. He immediately received an even bigger shout from the Germanic one, who wanted to say that it is private and wanted to keep it that way. The good thing for him is Cahaya finally had a say on that, by explaining that she agrees with him.

The next thing is that Alfred began to brag to her that sometimes, Ludwig can be overly sensitive and intimidating, like a fish called a Sergeant Major. It gradually insulted him again, although she hasn't gotten a clue of what he just said. But, she does know what a Sergeant Major is. It's because, she would often go out swimming in the ocean, near beaches at her home. Yes, those fish aren't too friendly.

Ivan did mention that because he finds the friendship between Ludwig and Feliciano incredibly diverting, he is hoping that the two can become one with him. Thus, it made everyone in the room shudder. It's another thing Cahaya didn't understand just yet. Still, everything is new to her.

More bickering began to ensue, just when Ludwig is about to remind everyone that they should get back to the topic they're discussing over. Gratefully, for most people, it's not about Global Warming.

Again, Yao tried to calm everyone by offering them, some of his dim sum. But, then again, everyone is still busy fighting over things that are simply useless to fight about. The whole situation is way too troublesome for Cahaya to endure. So, she's the only one who wanted some of his freshly prepared food. As she gratefully took a pork bun and ate it contently, Yao is even blushing. Ever since he can remember, after the war times, he had often visited her from time to time.

Just when he is about to reach the end of his rope, Ludwig definitely had enough of this ruckus! "All of you! Pipe down at once!"

Finally, the fighting was silenced. Everyone looked over at him to pay attention, at last. Cahaya just finished the last of her bun and is now wiping her lips with a napkin after the shout was made.

Then, Ludwig gave out his message. "All of you are wasting time, bickering and you all just wouldn't want to stop! Who are you all being? Little children? Or possibly a pack of mongeese fighting over snake meat? As I told you all before, we need to stick ourselves to what we all came to talk about! Yet, you all just want to speak about something outside of the book! Fighting verbally through rants is an activity suitable for fools who don't have brains and I will never tolerate such act! If you all want to bicker at each other over inconceivable things, kindly leave me out of it!" With that said, he stormed out of the room to have a little privacy to himself.

First, everyone looked at each other, then they looked back at the door he went through. No one had anything to say when that big message was screeched out to them. Only a few people had something to say, but they just couldn't get the words out. So, everyone decided to call this one a break until after lunch time, since things got really out of hand.

Cahaya is quite lucky. It's because ever since she stepped foot into the conference room, she is one of the few people who didn't even bother to pick up a verbal fight with anyone.

However, during the break, she is apparently bored. There's hardly anything to do to pass her waiting time. She is sitting on a nearby bench. Not knowing what to do now, she decided to sing a soft lullaby in Malay.

While she is singing, Arthur came up to her. He even stared at her, idly. Then, he cleared his throat and began to say. "Um, excuse me, young lady."

She stopped her singing and looked over to meet him. "Hmm? Yes, arah?"

The Englishman began to explain what he's about to say to her. "About the past two meetings, especially the one where you asked Feliciano your question, I can't help but wonder if we have seen each other before. I suppose I have, but it's still unclear to me."

Cahaya nodded in agreement. "You know, that statement still eludes me too, arah." She even got up from her seat. "I am wondering about the exact same thing too, sir."

Then, Arthur notices the hair pin in her hair. "Oh, pardon me. But, may I inspect that for a moment?"

"Hmm? Oh, this?" She asked him back, gesturing to her hair piece.

He nodded, then she unclipped it from her hair and showed it to him. After examining the hair pin's decoration for a bit, Arthur began to realize something familiar about her. "Cahaya Mastura? Is it really you?"

"Father Arthur, arah?" She asked back as she received the hair pin back.

The two examined each other for a bit before crying out. "It's you!" Then, they gave each other a heartwarming hug of reunion! It's quite true that Cahaya and Arthur have known each other for a long time, as incarnations of their home countries.

"Ha ha! Oh! Cahaya!" He chuckled after loosening his embrace. "How long has it been, since I last saw you? Since you first showed up from the previous meetings, I barely recognized you. You have gotten taller. You have grown into a refined young lady."

"Indeed, arah." She nodded, eagerly. "It's been over a few years, now. I didn't expect to find you here too, arah."

"Me neither." He answered, chuckling.

Just then, Francis came by when he heard the two greeting each other even further. "Well now, messieur Arthur! It looks like my romance lessons did you some good, after all! Oui?"

Both of them looked over to see him staring at their situation, and misinterpreting it.

"Uh, no. We're just talking, arah." Cahaya answered.

"And it's not exactly what you are thinking, wine lover!" Added Arthur.

This only made Francis laugh, though. "Ah, I could have sworn that I saw Arthur finally chirping a mating call to this lovely cream-at-the-top Eclair. Yet, I thought I just had my eyes on her first until I was rudely interrupted by that elegance-lacking Gilbert."

"I just had enough of your stupid sweet talk, ever since this morning, frog!" He yelled at him again. "You of all people shouldn't address a young lady with dessert names before you know her real one! On top of that, your sugary foods are no where at the top over mine!"

"Oh, seriously, messieur. You don't have to be so huffy in front of a cute, little fruit tart-let, like her around, oui?" He just said, ignoring that yell.

But, Arthur snorted, still. "Oh! For crying out loud! This isn't what it looks like! Cahaya here, is only an underling of mine, just like Alfred was! But, more mature and dignified than him! Besides, she's not at the age for what you are having in that ant-brain of yours!"

While watching this, Cahaya just sighed silently through her nose. _"That's just true, Father. Very true. Terima Kasih for that, arah. But there's no need for comparisons, arah."_ Yes, whatever Francis is thinking, she does know that she's not old enough for it. Nope. Not yet.

After hearing that, Francis did stood in silence for a bit. Then, he smirked. "An underling, you say? Oh hon! Well, I must have mistaken."

"You're welcome." Arthur replied, having his hand on his hips and his nose in the air. _"That's better."_

"But, I do think you have some sort of thing or shall I say, a liking for younger underlings to be picked up by you." The Frenchman teased him again.

Right now, Arthur felt like he is really ticked off by him. "Ugh! That's it! Why, I will lash out all that fermented grape fumes out of you!" But, before he can do anything, Francis quickly moved out of the way to greet Cahaya. With that, he fell to the floor, flat on his front side!

"Bonjour, and we do meet again, Miss Cahaya!" Francis said with a romantic smile, just like yesterday. This time, only after blowing her an affectionate kiss. Again, he gave her a single rose. "You're looking rather well, today!"

"Um, hello Francis, arah." Well, that's all she can say. _"Oh. . . That strange red rose treatment, again, arah. . ."_ She thought

"Say, I heard you know Arthur, here. Is it true, mon cheri, that you and he are relatives?" He asked her.

"You can say that, arah." She answered, honestly. "But, not by blood, arah. I was taken in as a colony. Long ago, I was raised with my siblings, arah. Hopefully, you all will get a chance to see them, arah." Then, she heard her stomach growling. "Eh. . . hee hee. . ." She laughed nervously, while wrapping her arms around her waist. "Pardon me, arah. . ."

Just then, Feliciano called out to her again. "Cahaya! Cahaya!"

She turned around to answer. "Yeah? What is it, Feliciano, arah?"

"I'm only wondering if you want to have lunch with me, and Ludwig. Is that okay with you? I'll even introduce you to him." He said, smiling.

Cahaya nodded. "Sure I will, arah."

"Yippee~!" Then, the happy Italian dashed out to the cafeteria.

Cahaya turned back to the Frenchman and giggled. "He's fun, arah. I even had pasta for the first time, arah. But, I think I shall go over there, arah. Ah, again, pardon my empty stomach, too."

"Oh, no. You don't have to apologize for a minor sound. I already know you're just as famished as he is, my dear." Francis answered her. "Allow me to escort you to the eating area."

"No, no." She said. "There's no need. I can get there, myself. But, thank you for the offer, arah. See you later." Then, she began to head out to the cafeteria to get some lunch for her growling stomach.

"Any time, sweetie. Any time." He said, waving. Then, a dark blue aura shrouded around him and he had a really sinister smirk on his face. He is even staring at her. "Hon, hon, hon. . . . ! In a matter of days, I think I know just what to do about her. . . ! Yes. . . . ! Soon, she'll know me longer than this British Buffoon!"

"What? What is that I hear, you Wine Loving Nit-wit?" Well, Arthur isn't fully unaware of what he just said as he got up from the floor, ready to pick another fist fight with Francis.

Cahaya just arrived to the cafeteria to meet up with Feliciano and his brother. Of course, she also found Ludwig with them. "Hey, I'm here, arah."

"Ah! Just on time, too!" He squealed.

The Singaporean girl felt another grumble from her stomach as she smelled something delicious from the kitchen. She even began to wonder what it is. "Now, I am in the nack for something new and exciting, arah. Something, like um. . . in other words, German, perhaps, arah?" She said to her friend, wondering.

"Sure! Sure! That will be a good choice, si!" Feliciano agreed. But, not his brother.

"Hey! You can't simply eat something like a potato right now!" He is trying to convince her not to eat anything that reminds him of his so-called rival.

However though, Feliciano just exclaimed anyways. "Don't move, now!" Then, he went off. On his way back, he immediately tugged Ludwig over to introduce him to the new girl. "Hey! Ludwig! Come over here!"

As Romano face-palmed himself, he sighed. "Ah. . . I give up. . ." Then, he went on ahead to get his food.

Cahaya shook her head, sheepishly. Now, she is about to meet the ever-hard-working German. Yes, to her eyes, he does seem pretty serious. Even with the little things, some times.

"Cahaya! It is my pleasure to introduce you to my good friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt! Just look how manly he is! Si!" Yes, Feliciano really want her to meet him.

Cahaya just straighten her standing posture and just give out her name. "Um, H. . . Hello, my name is Cahaya Mastura. It's a pleasure to meet you, arah."

He just kept his stern face on as he gazed at her. "Eh. . . I am Ludwig. It's a pleasure for me too."

Feliciano cheered. "Yay! Ludwig! Ludwig! Cahaya has agreed to have lunch with us! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Well, after hearing what he said, Ludwig turned over to the girl. "So, you are planning to have lunch with me and Italy?"

She nodded.

"So, what is it you've decided?" He asked her again.

"I've decided that I want to try some German cuisine, sir." She answered truthfully. Frankly, she didn't want anything in this situation to go awry, right now.

"Right!" Ludwig then spoke out. "Now, if you want select anything from the Germanic menu of this eatery, then you're going to at least know the dishes they serve there!"

Although she is a little startled by this statement, Cahaya wouldn't mind. She is brave enough to tackle anything he'll might throw at her. She does know how strict and rule-abiding he can be. It even reminds her of something. She even vowed not to try disappointing him.

Ludwig then spoke. "Now, listen up, little lady!"

"Hup!" Cahaya wasted no time by straightening her back again, keeping her legs parallel and got her soldier-like face on.

But, he looked down and noticed something that's um. . . out of place. "Eh. . . . Say, why won't we keep those heels together. Shall we, my friend?"

Cahaya blinked. Then, she looked down and saw the issue. Surely, her legs are perfectly straight in position. But, they're not together, just like he said. "All right. . . er Sir!" With that said, she corrected her position.

Even Feliciano tried to do the exact same thing.

Ludwig was surprised about her again. However, he crossed his arms. "Very gut!"

"This isn't the army, you potato-eating maggot!" Romano cried out from his table. But, his proclaimed-rival didn't even hear or notice him.

Feliciano's dear friend then spoke. "Now, for today's German lunch menu, we got an assortment of Sauerbraten, Knodel, Bratwurst, normal Wurst sausage; which is my favorite, Schnitzel, and of course, other meats, poultry, and fish! For more taste, you can even choose the spices, sauces, and vegetation you can decide from! Dessert will be the famous Black Forest cake, provided by myself! Is that clear?"

"Si!" Feliciano cheered while waving his white flag back and forth again.

"_Ya Tuan!_ Yes sir!" Cahaya answered with her might.

"Gut!" He replied.

"Vee! You are wonderfully marvelous with her, Ludwig!" Our ever-so cheerful Italian squealed.

But, Ludwig just looked at the flag he is holding and blurted. "Italia! What did I say about making those flags in a place like this?"

"Mou. . ." He just whined. "I only want to make just one. That's all. I even wanted to make one for Cahaya, this morning."

"We got more important things to do than to worry about making ridiculous sticks tied to handkerchiefs!" He retorted at him. "So, make yourself _nutzlich_ for once! Now, get back to your position!"

Once he got back next to Cahaya, Ludwig spoke again. "Now, repeat what I've said of what's going to be on today's menu!"

Well, Feliciano had completely forgotten everything since he chirped about his flag again. However, the only one who's been listening carefully was the new Singaporean girl, next to him. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

After listening to her, memorizing the different dishes from his home country, Ludwig is pretty amazed by her. Despite the small mistake she made on pronouncing the name of another one of his sausages. He then let her and Feliciano start getting their food with him.

As they sat down at their table, another thing that amazed Ludwig is that he noticed that Cahaya's entree is a plate of Sauerbraten with some Knodel dumplings on the side. He is beginning to examine a whole lot more about his new partner right now. Even though, he is not too familiar with her just yet. Why, she even complimented to him about how delicious her new lunch is. Thus, it made Feliciano cheer and Romano growl in the process.

As the rest of the day went onwards, Ludwig began to thought more and more about Cahaya. He can see that she was being pretty obedient with his regulations over the meetings and such. Why, she even helped him coming up with solutions for the minor economic issues that are happening in Munich. All he can say is that he is impressed. Although she happened to overdo one portion about the agriculture business by babbling about what tools should be safe for farming apart from the ones that are not, he tried not to get stiff about it.

After the meetings were done, he gathered up Feliciano, Romano, and Cahaya together again. It is time for their private physical training, provided by him, of course. They all meet each other at a distant field.

"Count off!" He called out to his trainees.

"Uno!" Said Feliciano first, in a happy sort of way.

"Dua!" Cahaya, second.

"Grrh. . . Tre. . ." Romano grumbled, though he didn't want to have anything to do with Ludwig. Even if he didn't want to join his brother in this, he would still be forced to.

Ludwig commanded to them. "Very good! It is time we should indulge more physical strength into ourselves! With a sound body, you should be in top condition, each and every day! All three of you! You're going to be running in an amount of laps, I'm acquired you to!"

Feliciano saluted first. "Si!"

Next, Cahaya. "_Ya Tuan!_"

However, Romano didn't bother to respond in any which way. He just silently ate a tomato as he stood there.

Then, the German man gave out the lap amounts. "Feliciano! Run at least thirty-five laps, as a demerit for being late! Cahaya, you shall run twenty!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" She gratefully took it well.

"Romano, you are going to run half the amount of laps your brother have!" He finished.

But, the older Italian wasn't thrilled. "Whaaaa? What does that supposed to mean, you arrogant sauerkraut-nosed poppy pod?"

"Few things! Ack! No! Two things, actually!" He stated to him as Feliciano and Cahaya went off to do some jogging. He wanted to talk with him before he can start. "Number one, you are just as late as your brother. Number two, you didn't respond right away when I gave out what we're going to be doing in our training! Everything a person will have to say should receive a response in return. Regardless if it is required or not!"

However, Romano just shook his head, hastily. He boasted at Ludwig. "Look here, German Shepherd puppy! I had enough trouble being fought over by you and Antonio! You can't simply jump in and tell me what to do! I got my own problems, my own health, and my own life to worry about! Especially the ones that deal with you and fratello being together! Why I can even imagine the two of you getting together in bed anytime, now!"

"Stop right where you are, tomato-lover!" He said back to him. "The situations me and your brother have are simply not what you think. Also, you are misquoting, or somebody is. But I'm going to get to the bottom of it! Now, the first thing to do about it is I'm telling you to go out there and run, before I increase the lap amount!"

"Try and make me, hot potato-face!" He snorted, turning his back around.

"Don't back-talk me, you fool!" He yelled again. Then, what he got in return is Romano mimicking him with a goofy face and chattering in a mocking fashion. That angered Ludwig and made him push the stubborn Italian out to the track that's upon the field as hard as he can muster.

Later on, while Cahaya is running at a steady pace, she couldn't help but notice how slow Feliciano is, right now. What's worse that Romano is way behind him. She is almost done with her lap amount. Even Ludwig was joining up with her. She thought to herself while running, still. _"I wonder if he's doing all right, over there, arah. Is he this weak in this as what Ludwig have told me, arah? He's normally efficient with cooking, and singing, arah. But, I don't know how he is in physio."_ She even took a look at Romano. _"Of course, for him, I think I'm beginning to see why he despises Ludwig so much, arah. Is it because of how much Feliciano likes him, arah?"_

She continued running along as she passed Ludwig a bit. Then, she heard puffing from behind. Next, she felt a slightly strong wind blowing past her! "Whoo!" She looked ahead and what she found out that it's Feliciano, not the wind. It's because he is running quickly ahead of both her and Ludwig, crying out, "England's men are coming!" He even outran his brother, too.

"England's men, arah?" She asked.

Ludwig hollered. "Feliciano! What are you doing? You can't skip out on another day of our training!" He then went after him. "Get back here!"

It is unlikely for him to hear him, though.

Cahaya just stopped her pace, staring at what happened. She then heard Romano saying, "There he goes, again. . ."

"What? Why does he have to go up to speed for? It's not like it's a race or something like that, arah." She asked him.

"It's a long story, back in the World War days. He does that every time, whenever Arthur's soldiers were around. He goes into battle, but is unprepared. At that, he always retreats. That's his only feat, actually." He explained.

After a moment of standing in silence, the only thing Cahaya can manage to utter is a few words. "Poor guy, arah. . ."

Then, they both heard a loud call. "We are done with our training for today!" It was Ludwig, again, before he called out to Feliciano again. "Come back!"

"Well, I'll go and see what's happening, now." Then, she took off to find those two men.

As he is walking his way towards home, Yao happened to spot Cahaya trying to calm Ludwig down while he's shouting at Feliciano for what he did. "Hmm, that's strange, aru." He wasn't too sure of why she is with those two around this time of the day.

Not too long, there after, it was past noon and dusk is falling. The day had just come to an end and night time had just arrived. Ludwig had invited Cahaya and her new Italian friend to a local cafe for a drink. Romano had already gone home because, his day is done. Well, done for him, anyway.

As the three of them sat down at the bar, Ludwig had ordered a pint of his favorite German beer while Feliciano had his Italian soda. But, he looked over at Cahaya who's sitting in between him and his friend. She is still looking at the menu, above. "Aren't you going to have something?" He asked her.

She looked over at him and said. "I had my decision made right now, arah." She turned to the bartender and ordered. "Only an orange flavored soft drink, please, arah."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. He is wondering why she decided on soda and not beer. She does look old enough; well, according to the drinking age rule at his country. But, he's more curious about her than before. Then, he went back to his drink. He thought to himself. _"That's unusual. She's is a nice girl, but she's hardly much like Kiku to me, for some reason. Yes, she is very easy going and good hearted, yet our __previous moments are still eluding me. When there's work to be done, she __sticks right to it and never stops until it's finished. Plus, she is incredibly obedient to the regulations I've instructed during our training and lunch break. There really is something about this girl. It's as if. . ." _He then looked over at Feliciano's care-free gaze while he's busy chatting with Cahaya. _"She's pretty much, the opposite of him."_

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He already knows what it is. Sitting in a seat, next to him, is his brother, Gilbert. "Hey! West! West!" He called to him.

Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his brother. Plus, he's even had a yellow bird, sitting on top of his head. "Oh. . . What is it?" He groaned.

"Beautiful gal, isn't she?" He replied, smirking viciously. Yup, he has never let Cahaya out of his sight, ever since the other day. He too, is also having a glass of beer in front of him.

He took another look at her and just replied to him. "What are you trying to say? She's just a new friend of Feliciano's and mine. No more, no less."

Still, Gilbert chuckled. "Aw, come on! You were staring at her, just now, West. I'm sure you are having certain thoughts about this chick."

"My thoughts are only on the well being of Feliciano, my house, my rules, and the world meetings. I even have to manage you because, you are living in the basement, back home." He replied. He is only being honest with himself. Surely, he may not be the type for Cahaya, anyway.

His elder brother smirked again. "Are there any thoughts about her, though? Don't try to hide, it. You know that I can squeeze it all out of ya."

"There's nothing much, really." Ludwig muttered. "All I'm thinking about is how curious I am towards her. I mean, she's not exactly as I predicted her to be. I thought of her to be as overly care-free as Feliciano. But, it seems I was wrong. She's a really hard worker, to tell you the truth."

"I see. . ." Gilbert answered, eying on Cahaya again. Then, he smirked again. "Wait! Did you have that thought on what to do with her, yet?"

"What?" He asked him. Although he's annoyed by his brother's smolder, he isn't quite getting what he's asking him, now.

"I mean. . . you know?"

"_Nein_, I don't."

"Come on, West! You don't have to play dumb with me." He said, drinking another sip of his drink. "You have only known this girl for two meetings and you're telling me that she isn't really your date, already?"

Now, Ludwig just had enough of this. "Look! I just want you to know that she's only a new friend, to me. We've just met during lunch. She's even in the training seminar I made for Italia. She and I didn't even do that thing you are always mentioning around me. As a matter a fact, I don't think she's ready for it. By examining how old she is, she's still a newcomer to us. Anyway, just leave me alone."

Gilbert however shook his head and laughed to himself. "Yes, you're right, West. Since you haven't done it with her yet, I will leave you alone, while I go break the ice. . ." With another smirk spreading across his face, he took his beer pint and moved over to where Cahaya is chatting with Feliciano, still.

"What?" Ludwig still doesn't have a clue of what Gilbert is going to do now.

Before Feliciano can say anything else about what he's talking to Cahaya, he was suddenly pushed out of his seat by Gilbert! As he fell to the floor, that red-eyed Eastern Germanic man pushed his drink aside.

It seemed that Gilbert wanted his chance to get near Cahaya by pushing someone out of the way. He then sat on his chair.

_"How rude, arah!"_ Cahaya thought when she took notice of him.

"Well, hello again, babe!" He declared with a foolish smile.

Ludwig got Feliciano off the floor to sit next to him. He even stared at his brother with a slight hint of deep annoyance in his eyes. He grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have let him stay in my basement in the first place."

Cahaya didn't do much, but sipped her soda through a straw while raising her eyebrow. Then, she asked him. "Why being so cheery like that after shoving my friend off, arah?"

"Aww, just wanted to get close, if you know what I mean, babe." He smirked.

"I have a name, arah. . ." She answered back. "It's Cahaya and please try not to forget it, arah."

Gilbert just chuckled. "Aw, you should at least no that there aren't any introductions between you and the awesome one. Me, of course! Ha ha! Not since we're both drinking our night away."

She then shook her head. "No, you're mistaken. I don't drink. This is just orange soda, arah." She even referred to her beverage.

That answer not only puzzled him. But it also made him raise his eyebrow at her. Even his little bird began fluttering in the air, above his head. "Eh? What do you mean you don't drink? Beer is the most manliest drink anyone can have! Why can't you?"

"Why? Well, for starters, I'm still a minor, arah." She answered.

"A minor's fine. . . and cute!" He even laid an elbow on the table to strike a pose which seemed weird to her.

Then, Cahaya noticed the little yellow bird. "Hmm? Hey little guy, arah! Kawaii, arah!"

Gilbert said. "Aww. . . I knew you will recognize how awesome I am."

"Actually, I'm referring to the bird, arah." She said, gesturing to it.

"What? Oh, Gil-bird."

"Gil-bird, arah?" She repeated.

While this is going on, Feliciano whispered to Ludwig. "Don't you think your brother is being awfully strange around Cahaya, Ludwig?"

"He's just being a nuisance again." He whispered back.

After another sip of his drink, Gilbert then laid a hand on Cahaya's shoulder. That was unexpected for her, otherwise. "Say, why won't we have a little event of heat afterwards?"

"Huh?" She asked, without a clue of what he's trying to say, either.

He laughed again. "Ah! That's amazing! First you don't know this awesomeness and you don't have any idea what I was asking you? Well, a lovely, well-rounded chick such as yourself should try getting a hot guy like me. Not that stupid Francis, anyway." He even ran his fingers down her arm from her shoulder.

Well, this isn't the part where Cahaya isn't too unfamiliar with. She stopped her slurping with her soda. "Funny. . ." She answered, not phased by his charisma. "I don't feel the heat, arah."

Still, Gilbert made another sadistic chuckle. "Now, now. Why so serious. . . It would be loads of fun doing it together, if you're up for it."

"No, I certainly am not. In fact, I do not have the time for it either, arah. Anyway, please give the seat back to Feliciano, arah." Right now, Cahaya is beginning to grow pretty irritated by this self-proclaimed awesome person.

"Aww, but you need me, don't you?" Gilbert just said to her as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "You and I can make a good match!"

"Just, get away from me, arah! Don't you know it's rude to touch a girl without her permission, arah? I had no idea what's gotten into your head, but I don't like it, arah! Above all else, I'm not ready for it!" She remarked, struggling against him. He still wants to get hold of her, though. "Did you hear me, arah? I said, get away!"

Before Gilbert can go any further, Ludwig quickly grabbed his brother and pushed him out of the restaurant along with his bird. He even shouted at him in his native tongue. He had already paid the bartender the money for his drink, even if it isn't finished.

"Phew!" Cahaya sighed as soon as he was gone. "_Terima Kasih, _Ludwig, arah. I almost fell into that trap."

"With him around, you should always be on your guard." He answered as he gets back to his seat.

"Geez, the nerve of him, arah!" With that said, she began chugging down her drink. She's still pretty irritated by Gilbert, trying to woo her. "Gah!" She took a pause for air. "Is he trying to make a fool out of me, arah? He is obviously thinking I may not know that activity, even if I heard the name, arah."

Eventually, that's when Feliciano had his seat back. "Aw, you don't have to stay uptight, about it. But, I'm glad you said no, Cahaya. I was actually fearing what will happen to you if he did insist on doing that 'activity'. I really respect your answer to that. It's very wise, you know."

"Hah. . . Thanks, arah." She sighed. "For calming me down, Feliciano, arah. I really need it."

"You're quite welcome, Singapore." He replied.

Once the two resumed their usual chatting, Ludwig thought more and more about Cahaya.

As time would have it, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Cahaya are ready to head home to call this one a night.

The eccentric Italian began to skipping away back to the apartment, ahead of his new friend. He even gave her one of his white flags before that. He even heard Ludwig's reminder about street safety.

"Well, that was fabulous, arah." Cahaya said, stretching herself. She is quite tired. She couldn't wait to fix herself a small dinner and go to sleep, after a long day. "Thanks for inviting us here, Ludwig. I really enjoyed it, even if your brother was there. Still, thanks again."

Before she began to take off, Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around, he looked at her with a gentle look. It's something she didn't expect of him. "Dear new friend of mine, our first time of friendship has been wonderful. I'll be completely assure that we can keep our ties as good friends for the rest of our days and further beyond. Let us both stay together and treat each other with honor and dignity, always. No regrets. Can we share that with each other, Cahaya?"

At first, she had no idea what to say. Normally, he's always strict and self-righteous with rules and regulations. But, she has never seen him being this gentle, before. She gave him a returning smile and provoked. "Sure, arah! You can count on me, Ludwig Beilschmidt." She quickly saluted him and received one from him back. Then, she headed home to her apartment.

"Hah. . ." Ludwig sighed, while smiling a bit. "What an extraordinary girl."

At her apartment room, Cahaya is having a bowl of Soto Ayam for her small dinner. Then, after taking a decent shower, putting on her pajamas, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, she is ready for bed.

But, before she can tuck in, a voice called out. "Cahaya!"

"Hmm? What is it, Merlion, arah?" She answered.

Then, her magical friend approached into her room. It appeared as a creature with a head of a lion fused together with the body of a fish. In his mouth is a crimson red envelope. "Here. You received this letter while you were out." Yes this creature, the Merlion has been Cahaya's friend, ever since her boss was around in 1972. He and she were close since that time. He's actually a really famous guy around her homeland. There are many statues of him everywhere. Why, there's even a park named after him. Sometimes, he can be a bit lazy while his friend is away with work. Such as if he's supposed to guard her home, he will end up falling asleep on the job. If she forgets something, he'll always be the one to remind her. Still, he had a devotion to be her guardian spirit and country mascot.

Cahaya noticed the envelope in his mouth and took it. "Hmm? Oh. Thanks." She looked on it and tried to read who it's from on the front. But, it's hard to make it out because of her friend's slobber. "Merlion, can you at least try not to slobber snail mail once you receive it for me, arah? It drives me crazy, you know." She looked at the saliva on her hand and went to the restroom to wash it off.

"You know me. I'm a mixture of two animals you know." He replied.

"Do fish slobber, arah?" She mentioned to him.

"Oh, yeah. . ." He answered before licking one of his fins.

After opening the letter, Cahaya heard her friend burping. "Hey! Mind your manners. . ." She is about to say that before she caught a whiff of something that really smells. She fanned with her hand in front of her nose. "Ugh. . . What have you been eating, arah?"

"Mice and rats." He answered.

"Outside, in the alleys, arah?"

After he nodded, she then said. "Something tells me that you're more a kitty, not a lion, arah."

"That was different!" He protested.

"Well, I heard that your kind and domestic cats are part of the same family. But, in the 'big' category, arah." She reminded him.

The creature sighed. "Hah. . . Smart one. . ." Then he left.

As soon as he was gone, Cahaya read the letter. It's written in mandarin upon a sheet of pink paper. It said, _"Dear Singapore, you are my shining star to light bring light to my heart. You are the sun who would warm my days. You are a fluttering swallow tail butterfly who would spread its wings and perform a midnight dance for me. You are a blissful song sparrow who will sing not from the throat, but from the heart, give me the will to fly. Lovely Singapore, you are my only wonder for me. To you with love from your restless wanderer, yearning for your affection."_

Now, this is very surprising yet interesting for Cahaya. She looked at it again and from her perspective, it must be a love letter. But, she began to wonder who it's from. She knew how to read mandarin because most of her friends are from China, back at her home country.

She stored it away on one of her file rackets on her desk for safe-keeping. Then, she turned off the lights to go to bed. It wasn't too dark for her, because tonight is a full-moon night. She gazed up at the moon and began to wonder what she'll be doing tomorrow. Then, she slowly doze off into her slumber.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: Yup, a letter arrived to Singapore. But, who is it from, I wonder. Surely I don't want to give it all away, though. Next will be Japan and Singapore. It will soon be updated. I hope you're enjoying it so far. So, to keep in touch, send me reviews or comments. In the mean time, I'll keep on writing more of Singapore's adventures. See ya until then!<p>

England: Hey, can she see mystical creatures like I do?

M.S.K: Hmmm. . . Probably. She sees the Merlion. But, I think she'll be seeing a bit more.

England: Ooh. . . That will be nice. Right Uni?

M.S.K: (Looks around) Hmm? Who's Uni?

England: She's right here! (Points over to what's invisible in the air.)

M.S.K: . . . . . Hmm, nothing but air.

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

_Buogiorno_: Good morning in Italian

_Tiada_: No in Malay

_Ya Tuan: _Yes sir in Malay

_Nutzlich:_ Useful in German

_Uno & Tre:_ One and Three in Italian

_Dua:_ Two in Malay

_Nein:_ No in German


	5. Kiku and Cahaya Part 1

M.S.K: Konnichiwa Minnasan! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Lately, I have been doing some more research with Singapore, the country, itself. Also, I have come down with a cold and it was pretty hard to endure and cope with. But, I managed to keep on writing this. This is the first time of Singapore's time with Japan. So, Kiku-san? Will you do the disclaimer?

Japan: Hai. Kaoru-san doesn't won Axis Powers: Hetalia. She only owns Singapore, her own character. Everything else about Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-Sensei. Please enjoy this part of the story. (Bows politely)

M.S.K: Arigatou gozaimashita, Kiku-san. (Bows her head) So, on with the show, everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Kiku and Cahaya Part 1-Reunion and Away to Japan We Go!<p>

In the next few days, everyone has deserved some free time, because there isn't another meeting to discuss things in. Well, they all needed it, actually. It's because they won't have to go through the trouble of being reprimanded by Ludwig for unnecessary arguments or useless squabbling.

Cahaya is also thankful too, for she definitely needed a break. So far, since this morning, there's nothing much to do. Feliciano had already dropped by at her door, just to give her a really beautiful drawing of herself as a mermaid. Thus, she really appreciated it, for it is gorgeous and it's truly a work of art. She never knew or seen him as a really artistic man. She later hung it on her bulletin board.

After lunch time, she is busy baking a vanilla chiffon cake to pass away the time. While it was baking in the oven, she even decided to boil hot water for tea.

A small moment has passed until she heard a knock on the door. "Coming, arah!" She called the moment she got up and walked over to open it. Once she opened the door, it was her good friend, Yao Wang! "Ah! Yao, it's you, arah. She even noticed Kiku Honda, who's also with him at the doorway.

"We both came to pay you a visit, if that's okay with you, aru." Yao began to say.

Kiku began to mention. "Indeed yes, _Ojousan_."

"Oh, that's all right, arah." Cahaya, moving herself away to give her guests entry into her apartment flat. "I was about to make some tea, arah. I can make us all some along with the chiffon cake, which is almost ready, arah." Well, that's exactly what she just said. As soon as she closed the door, she went back into the kitchen because, she heard the oven beeping and the kettle whistling.

As soon as everything was ready on the coffee table in her living space, Cahaya began to talk with Yao, first.

"Cahaya, aru. I was noticing that you were getting along well with Feliciano and Ludwig, aru." He began to say. "How are you doing so far, aru?"

"I'm fine, mostly, arah. _Termia kasih._ He's a really swell guy. Plus, his friend is really strong and resourceful as he said, arah. Unlike his brother. Ugh. . . He pesters me a lot in the past few days, arah." She answered him.

"I know how you feel, aru." He commented.

Then, Kiku chimed in. "A few days ago, I still haven't recalled whether or not, I have known you, _Ojousan_."

"You know, Kiku-san. I think I've seen you before. I do remember you from some time ago." She said.

"Well, I only remembered your face. . ." He humbly replied. "But, I think I've forgotten your name."

While eating his cake slice, Yao couldn't help but gaze at the conversation they're trying to engage in. He then asked Kiku. "Don't tell me that you two are in some sort of relation, aru. You do know that I introduced you to her, long long ago, aru."

"I realized that. But I think it's long after that time, Yao-san." Kiku stuttered a bit. "It's just that it's been so long, it's now hard to remember."

"Well, I can tell you through this, Kiku-san." She cleared her throat and began to say, "_Watashi no namae wa Cahaya Mastura desu._"

Now, both, Kiku and Yao are startled.

"Cahaya?" The Japanese man repeated. After receiving a nod from her, it's all coming back to him, now. "Ah! Cahaya-san, it's been a while hasn't it."

She nodded again. "Mmhmm. I still remember your language, Kiku-san. Even though I still have my own and speak a lot of English, arah."

"What about mine, aru?" Yao complained to her.

"Yes, yours too, arah. Don't worry." She said, gesturing him to settle down. "Necessarily, I enjoyed being multi-lingual anyhow, arah."

After another sip of his tea, Kiku asked her. "Cahaya-san. I came here because, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my home in Japan? I was hoping to suggest giving you a tour around my country for an experience of being there for a while. You can expand yourself on trying out food, seeing theater, and all sorts of things. Yao-san is also coming along."

"Really? Is that all right with you, arah?" She asked back.

"Hai."

She smiled. "I think it would be fun, arah. I have never been to your home country before, arah."

"It's a nice place, aru." Yao said to her. "I think you'll enjoy it, there, aru."

"Hmm." Then, Cahaya asked Kiku. "So, when do we depart, arah?"

He pondered at her question for a bit before he made his answer. "Shall we say we leave in two days' time?"

"Sure, arah. That will be great, arah." She replied to him.

Later, after their tea time with Cahaya, Yao and Kiku are going home to get ready for their trip. At this point, she will have to get a head start too. "Gracious! I should be ready, arah! The earlier, the better, arah! There's so much to do, arah!" She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and sealed up the rest of her chiffon cake to keep it fresh. Then she ran over to a closet to pull out her luggage to get ready.

While she is dealing with the selection of clothes to take for her trip, Merlion appeared again. "My, my! What's this all about, Cahaya."

"I was invited to go to Japan by Kiku, arah. I've never been there before, so I don't think I can contain the excitement in me, arah." She replied. "I'll be leaving within two days."

"Oh, but you don't have to go through the trouble of packing early." He said.

"But, I have to in order to get ahead of time, arah. It will be a big hassle to do so in the last minute, otherwise."

"That sounds pretty straight forward." Said the fused creature. "Are you going there to sight see?"

"Yeah, sure, arah." She said while going through the essentials she has. "But I think there's going to be more than just that."

"I'm sure of that too. But do you really think it will be safe for you, though?" He began to ask her.

She turned around chuckling. "Oh, come on, now, arah! Of course I'll be safe. What are you worried about, arah?"

The Merlion told her. "I am concerning about life-threatening occurrences, such as tsunamis, landslides, or earthquakes."

Now, that made Cahaya raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Eh? Why bringing those things up, arah?"

"I learned about them from this book." He pulled out a guide book about Japan. It contained everything people would like to know about the country. It even contains lists of things to do, to eat, to see, to go and to stay. It would even have some stuff on what you shouldn't do while being there. Including safety regulations and procedures in case of emergencies. That's when the Merlion flipped through the pages in order to give his friend a review about them. "According to this part here. ." He said, looking into the page about natural disasters and what to do to avoid chances of getting injured from them. "Strong earthquakes would rarely occur in different prefectures around the Land of the Rising Sun. The one occurring in Kobe is the one that is likely to be historically known throughout the world. More than a few people have been dead or wounded during that time. So, for safety measures, it's best to hide underneath a table, a desk, or under a door post if you took a moment of feeling the whole ground shaking. Places like a housed kitchen are never a safe place in one of these quakes." After giving the explanation, he closed the book with his clawed fins. "At that, I'm feeling a little squeamish about you going there. What if you are in a situation like what I mentioned?"

Cahaya shook her head, sheepishly. "You don't have to worry so much about me, Merlion, arah. If anything happens to me, I got Yao and Kiku to help me out, arah."

Still, the creature is pretty worried about her. "But, still! What if you end up with a couple of broken bones or perhaps, lose a limb or two?"

"Calm down, now, arah!" She answered. "I can take care of myself, arah. Besides, the only earthquakes that happen so, so often are the smaller ones. Though you don't actually feel them, arah. Surely, you should know that, at least, arah. Don't you?"

The creature gave her a backward glance at her statement. But, he slowly answered her. "Well. . . yes. . . but. . ."

"Good then, arah." She clapped her hands together before resuming her early packing. "Now, no more talk about natural disasters and such, arah. You know I had all I can take since you were always a scaredy-cat about the typhoons from home, arah. Once I go to Japan, I'm going to have a whole lot of things to see and do rather than babble about them, arah."

Then, Merlion made a pouting scowl with his face as he fluttered his whiskers. "Now, look here! I'm not a scaredy-cat! I'll show you and the rest of you, nations of this world that I'm no scaredy-cat!"

"Come on!" She said back to him in a tone that sounded sheepish again. But it contain a hint of nervousness. "I was only kidding, arah! No more, no less, arah! I do know how rough, brutal, strong, and. . . royally lions all behave, arah. I've seen the Lion King, and Kimba, arah."

Still, even if he has calmed down, he is still grumbling about that comment she made. Then, they both decided to kick off the rest of the day.

In a matter of two days, the day of the voyage is here. Yao and Kiku are already at the airport and are waiting for Cahaya to arrive. But, it seems that she'll might come here, late. It's because, they came to the airport early and they expected her to be there at the same time as them.

"Hah. . . I wonder what's keeping her, aru?" Yao questioned to himself. "She's never been this late when she's at the world conference, aru."

"She will have to hurry because, our flight will be ready within an hour." Kiku mentioned looking at his watch.

Then, it wasn't too long when they heard a familiar shout. "Hey! Kiku! Yao!" They both looked over and she's finally here!

Cahaya came out from the taxi she was riding and had already paid the driver for his service. She even got her baggages out of the car. She hurried over to her eager friends.

Yao smiled. "You made it, aru!"

"What has been keeping you?" His half-brother asked her.

As she rubbed the back of her head, she told them. "Ah, while I was riding the taxi, the traffic is pretty bad along the way, arah. I believe it is rush hour back there, arah."

"That's strange." He answered back.

"It is, arah."

Then, Yao mentioned. "Ah! We better get going, aru! We don't want to miss our flight, aru!"

"Right, arah!" Said Cahaya as she and Kiku followed him into the airport to have their situation straighten out before heading off for their plane to Japan.

In a matter of time, their flight to the country has gone smoothly. Inside the plane, while lunch was being served, Cahaya had watched a really interesting, yet humorous in-flight movie. It tells a story from the Caribbean Islands about a certain colonial governor who wanted to touch the moon. She couldn't help but laugh, every time something funny catches on to her and it made Yao and Kiku feel happy that she is enjoying herself. The show she was watching happens to be a part of a collection of stories from all over the world. Whether if it's mythology or folklore, that's what they're about.

Finally, when they reached the Country of the Rising Sun, Cahaya can barely contain her excitement. It's because, apparently, Japan is one of her favorite countries she wanted to visit in all of her life as an incarnation of Singapore. When she complemented to Kiku about how wonderful his country's surname is, it kind of upset Yao a little. That's because, little does she know that his country, however is the land where the sun sets. After that, Kiku had a question. "Cahaya-san, what phrase does your country go by?"

She smiled and made her truthful answer. "Majulah Singapura."

Both men just stared at her.

But, she translated. "It means, _'Onward, Singapore'_ in Malay. We also go by another phrase. 'Kita Bersatu'; _'Let Us Unite'_."

"Amazing, aru. . . ." Sighed Yao with awe.

After getting their things from the baggage-claim area, they catch a ride down to Tokyo, the main capital. Not too far from the city, Kiku's house is there. It's most likely a traditional Japanese house, unlike the modern apartment Cahaya is currently staying in for the world meetings. Once they got inside, she was even introduced to his little white dog he had as a pet and a friend. She even thinks it's cute!

During the late afternoon, Kiku is showing his half-brother and friend to their guest room. "Here. . ." He said pointing to the traditionally beautiful room that is covered with tatami mats on the floors. There's even some ethnic decorations from the different periods that took place in Japan a long time ago. On one side of the room, there are two futon beds all neatly prepared for Yao and Cahaya. Those beds were a few meters away from a dresser for clothes. Aside from the beds, there's even a tea table with cushions to sit upon. In addition to this, the guest room has a translucent sliding door which leads to the garden. "This is where you will be staying."

"Xiexie, Kiku." Answered Yao.

Cahaya scanned her eyes around the room. "This is nice, arah. . ." After setting her luggage down on one side next to the dresser, she flopped herself on to her futon bed. She is even embracing on how comfortable it is on the blankets, sheets, and pillows. "It's so soft, arah!"

While seeing her rolling herself back and forth upon the bed, Yao chuckled. "You're quite cheerful, aru. Apart from the fact that you've never been here, aru."

She immediately sat up and gave him a bright smile. "Of course, arah!" Then she went over to the sliding door to slide it open. Once she did so, she looked out at the beautiful stone garden. "Oh. . . I never knew Kiku had such an amazing home, arah. You can see the Tokyo Tower from here, too, arah!" Then, she saw a pond across from her and next to the stone garden. When she looked into it, there is a group of colorful fish swimming about in the water. "Oh! Kawaii, arah!"

Kiku is bringing in a pot of tea with a tea set to the guest room from another room and noticed Cahaya looking into the pond. "Ah, I've seen you have noticed the koi fish, Cahaya-san."

She turned around and saw him. "Koi? Is that what they're called, arah?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"Hmm. . ." She examined the fish once more. "They're such beautiful and peaceful creatures, arah."

Then, Kiku came up to her with a small container of fish food. "Here. You can feed them."

She looked at him and the container. "Really, arah?"

"Hai." He gave her the little container. "All you have to do is give them just a small palm full."

She nodded before pouring some flakes on to the palm of her hand and tossing it into the pond. When she saw the fish feeding on their food contently, she smiled at them. Surprisingly, one of the koi jumped up from the water and jumped back. She loves it when animals are happy.

While walking back inside the house, Cahaya is so happy about the fish, that she is barely watching where she is going. That's for when she accidentally bumped into Yao, causing the two to fall unto the tatami floor. Yao fell backwards and she fell on top of him. "Woah! Oof!"

Kiku then ran over to them. "Ah! Cahaya-san! Yao-san! Are you both all right?"

Cahaya moaned. "Ah. . . I'm fine, arah. . ." She then realized that she is lying upon Yao's chest. "Hmm. . . ? Hah!"

"You need to be more careful, aru." Yao mentioned to her as he winced. He also looked up to her for how awkward their situation is right now.

The two looked at each other with light blushes painting their cheeks. Eve Kiku caught sight of it, too. He is even holding a camera and taking a few photos of the position they're in. Well, those photos were taken unnoticed because the camera is in non-flash photography mode. After a few more pictures, he announced to them. "Um, Yao-san. You and Cahaya-san, both look great together that way."

They both blinked at what he said, at first. Then, they looked at each other once again, and gasped for their situation is already beyond awkward, now! "Eh. . . ? Ah! Aiyah!" They both exclaimed as they wriggled themselves free out of that position. They even scurried over to their own assigned futon beds with haste and embarrassment. They were even muttering to themselves of how flustered they are in their own native tongues.

Kiku began to chuckle softly to himself. Then, he said. "We will all be having dinner soon. In the meantime, do make yourselves at home."

After he was gone, for a few seconds, Yao and Cahaya turned the heads around. For a very short moment, they faced each other.

"Please. . . Don't tell me. . . what I think it was. . . arah. . ." She stuttered first.

"I'm. . . I'm was about. . . to. . . sa. . . say the same thing, aru. . ." He replied next.

But, then again, "Gah! No! That's not what it looks like!" They both exclaimed in unison as they turned away.

As night began to fall, stars are sparkling in the sky. The city of Tokyo is also shining brightly, tonight. In Kiku's home, dinner was already prepared on the table.

"Here." He handed Cahaya her share of the entree first. It was a bowl of konjac noodles cooked in broth along with carrots, thin sliced beef, potatoes and a bit of onions. In addition to this dish, she has been given a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup.

She looked idly at her dinner. "Kiku-san? What is this dish called, arah?"

"It's called Nikujaga, Cahaya-san." He answered as he served Yao, his bowl. "It's a beef stew that's commonly eaten around here. This is actually my favorite dish, too."

"Nikujaga, arah?" She repeated skeptically. "Sounds interesting, arah."

Yao chuckled at her curiosity. "Well, go on, aru. It's quite delicious."

Well, with no signs of hesitation, Cahaya picked up her chopsticks and tried her first bite. Surprisingly, to the satisfaction of her tongue, the taste is so hearty, it made her feel relieved from the endurance of her plane trip. "Ah. . . It's incredible, arah. . . I've never had anything so heart-warming, arah."

"It is good, isn't it, aru?" Her friend asked her, smiling.

"_Ya!_ It is wonderful, arah." She answered again.

Kiku smiled. "I'm happy for you to say that, Cahaya-san. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Then, Cahaya asked him. "Kiku-san? When did your country get to come up with this dish, arah?"

Now, that made his mind jolt a bit. Upon hearing this, he felt embarrassed to speak the truth about the history of Nikujaga. "Um. . . Well . . It's a long time ago, Cahaya-san." He said nervously.

"Aw, why won't you give it to her, aru?" Asked Yao. "It shouldn't be too difficult, aru."

"Well, I would like to. But. . ." He mumbled again.

"But. . . ?" She asked again.

Well, seeing that there's no way out of this, he sighed. "Okay. . . It all started when I was about to cook something else for the dinner meeting I had with my boss. . ." He is now telling her the truth about this particular entree. It happened around 1895, when his boss asked him to cook up some sort of beef stew he had when he was at Arthur's place. Originally, he didn't want to for not only he doesn't know what it is or how it's prepared. But also, that he didn't find anything delicious about that Englishman's cooking. He does know how distasteful it is. Given no choice and no instructions on how to do it, Kiku would have to come up with a stew of his own. He put together some transparent noodles from konjac jelly, along with some carrots, potatoes, onions, and some broth seasoned with sweet soy sauce for flavor and color. With a bit of hesitation, he finally prepared it. As he was eating it with his boss, he gave it the name, Nikujaga. However, when Arthur heard of this, he wasn't thrilled. Not at all.

After listening to this story while finishing her dinner, Cahaya began to ponder about Arthur's opinion about the stew.

Yao however replied. "He shouldn't waste such a good dish, aru. If he's upset with it, then it's his fault to deal with, aru." He even grumbled some more about him.

"Huh. . . . Now, I see how you came up with such a tasteful meal, arah. But, I can't help but wonder why Father Arthur wouldn't bother tasting it, arah. He shouldn't judge food without tasting it first." Their Singaporean friend began mentioning about him.

"Father, aru?" Yao asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I was raised by him, arah." She answered truthfully. "When I was still small, my country was a colony, back then, arah. He took me in along with Sister India while Malaysia-Bang and Indonesia-Bang were taken in by someone else. Long ago, we are all one big family, arah. Brothers and sisters, all together, arah. That is until other nations decided to colonize us. One nation took a couple of us, while the others were under the care of another, arah."

"Ah. . . I see, aru. I think I've met with Malaysia, before, aru." Said Yao. "I hope he's doing all right, aru."

"He is." She said to him again. "But, he's currently busy, nowadays, arah." Then, she continued her story. "When I was taken in by Father Arthur with India, I barely know how to speak English other than my home language, arah. So, my grammar is pretty much, broken back then, arah. But, he would always teach me how to speak it better through a lot of reading, arah. Things were very simple when I was in England. He even introduced me to Hong, arah."

"You mean Hong Kong, aru?" He asked her again.

She nodded. "He's very much like a brother, to me, arah. Despite him being silent all the time, arah. Even if I smile for him, he rarely shows any signs of other expressions, arah."

"That's him, all right, aru." He answered.

Kiku chimed in. "You and Arthur-san seem to get along a lot, Cahaya-san."

"Yes, arah." She said to him. "It's almost like if he were really my father, arah."

Then, Kiku stood up from the table. "Well, I'll begin cleaning these things up. You two can get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you too, Cahaya-san."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She answered humbly as he walked into the kitchen, carrying everything in. Then, she asked. "Do you think you need help with anything, arah?"

"Oh, no." He replied from the kitchen. "That's all right. _Daijobu desu._"

"Okay. . ." Then Cahaya began to think about Kiku. _"It seems so strange, arah. Yet, nostalgic. I think he and I have met before. But, I can't seem to remember when." _

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Yao calling to her. "Cahaya? Cahaya, aru?"

She finally heard his voice and looked up to see him, already standing up from the dining table. "Yes, arah?"

He smiled and asked her. "We should be heading to bed, now, aru. It wouldn't be wise to stay up too late, aru."

Cahaya looked up at a clock on the wall, and she can see that it's almost close to 9:00. Thus, she yawned a bit, tired and sleepy. "Yes, I'm coming along, arah." Then, she followed him to their guest room.

After brushing her teeth early, Cahaya went into the business of unpacking her stuff from her luggage. She haven't done it yet because she was busy exploring Kiku's home since after they got there. While she placed the last of her clothing, she heard Yao coming into the room after taking a bath.

His ponytail is already taken down, leaving his hair resting upon his shoulders. Also, he is just putting on the last of his night clothes.

While he is busy buttoning his shirt, Cahaya couldn't help but notice how neatly built his chest and torso is. Another light blush covered her cheeks. "_Cantik. . ._" She sighed slightly and softly.

Well, Yao isn't too unaware of hearing her gentle voice. "What is it, aru?"

Cahaya perked slightly as her blush deepened. Just when he's about to turn to face her, she shyly turned herself around too, only to hide her blush while facing a wall. Her body even shook nervously. "Oh! Nothing! I didn't say anything, arah!" She managed to say. "You. . . can continue. . . arah. . ."

At first, he raised an eyebrow about what she reply. Then, he went back to what he's doing.

Later that night, as the moon shone through the transparent sliding door of the room, Cahaya is still lying awake on her futon bed. Yao is already sound asleep. But, she is still thinking deeply about something that just happens to be familiar to her. It's also about Kiku. "I don't know how or why, arah. But, I do think I'm remembering something about him, arah." Well, a memory did came back to her, finally. She tried closing her eyes to picture what it is. It was a long time ago. This happened during World War II.

* * *

><p><span>Mid February 1942:<span>

_Back then, in her country, strange war planes were flying over head with their propellers spinning loudly. Many people around the rural area looked up and started to wonder about those machines. Cahaya was also among them too. She was only fourteen years old when this happened. She realized that those planes aren't from her home. _

_ Then, all of a sudden, the ground shook after sounds of severe whistling from the sky were heard. It's all due to bombs falling from the sky! She figured it out! Those planes are from the Imperial Army of Japan and those bombs are from them! Flames rose up from the place the bombs have landed and sirens began to blurt out loudly._

_ "The Japanese army is here! They're attacking!" Someone shouted._

_ When she heard this, she shouted back. "The Japanese?"_

_ "Run for your lives!" Another voice shrieked._

_ People around her began to panic, scream and run for their very lives! After taking a small glimpse of what's going on, she quickly began to run too! More of these attacks continued to rise in numbers._

_ In a moment, she heard a familiar voice calling to her. "Cahaya!"_

_ Then, she saw Arthur running over to her with her older sister, Jyotsana from India. She quickly hurried over to her amongst the crowd of frightened civilians. "Father Arthur! Jyotsana-Kakak!"_

_ "Come along, now, younger sister!" Her sister quickly took her by the hand as they quickly run off to find a safe spot away from the terror that is occurring._

_ Cahaya managed to ask her care-taker. "Father Arthur! What's happening, arah?"_

_ "We're being plunged into war, Cahaya! Your country is being attacked! The Japanese troops have come to invade it! We mustn't tarry now! Hurry and keep up with us, child!" He said while running. Thus, Jyotsana and her sister still followed._

_ She asked him another question. "Where. . . Where are Indonesia-Bang and Malaysia-Bang? Aren't they supposed to be fighting too, arah?"_

_ He swiftly shook his head. "No, them and their own countries are already occupied by Japan. So, as soon as he has them, you are next, Cahaya!"_

_ That send a shock to her. Both of her brothers are already held as captives by the enemy! And, being occupied is another thing she doesn't know about, yet. Her head is loaded with a million thoughts as they continued to run._

_ They finally reached their shelter for safety. As they entered inside, Arthur told the two girls. "Both of you, stay in here until I come back! I'm going out there with my armies to try and hold them off!" Before he left, he said one more thing. "Now, Jyotsana! No matter what happens, keep Cahaya hidden! Will you do that for me?"_

_ "I will, with all of my life, Arthur." The brave young woman saluted._

_ "Thank you! I'll be back!" Then, he went off to fight._

_ Cahaya gripped on to the skirt of her sister's sari while trembling with worry. "I sure hope he'll keep the enemy away from my home, arah. I don't want to see it destroyed, arah."_

_ "Don't worry, sister." Jyotsana said, trying to comfort her. "This country will be saved for you. He and I will be here, so don't be frightened."_

_ Still, she is quivering with fear about what will happen. "But, what if something bad happens to him, arah? What if this country wouldn't make it, arah? What if they find me here, arah? What will happen if. . ."_

_ Jyotsana held her sister. "No, no! Don't think so much about those things! Just stay close to me and everything will be all right. Don't worry too much. If you worry, I'll worry. So, don't say such things that can make you feel scared and try hoping for the best. You'll see."_

_ "I sure hope so, Kakak." She mumbled._

_ In 1942, the Battle of Singapore ensued. The invasion of the __Japanese Imperial Army have come to claim the small island and the British Troops tried everything it can to defend it. However, seeing how much power the Army had over them in military strength, the troops of England are forced to surrender, which happened on February 15__th__. _

_ At that time, Arthur has been ordered to flee the war-torn country with Jyotsana._

_ When he is about to rush over to his plane with her sister, Cahaya ran to him. "Father Arthur! Father Arthur!" She called._

_ He looked over and saw her coming up to see him in her ragged dress and shawl. He said to Jyotsana. "Go on before me." Then, she did so._

_ When she finally reached him, she cried and begged to him. "Please! Don't go, arah!"_

_ "Cahaya. . ." He began to say, holding her hand. He even looked at her with a discouraged expression on his face. "I've failed you. I hope that you'll forgive me. I've tried so hard to protect you and your home. But, I have done it all for nothing."_

_ "Come on, sir! We don't have all day, you know! The enemy is coming back and fast!" The pilot of this R.A.F. plane shouted._

_ "I'll be there!" He called back._

_ "Don't talk like that!" She said, gripping his hand tightly. "You can still stay here, arah! You have to! I don't want you to go away, arah! If you go away, I'll. . . I'll be all alone, arah!" More tears are beginning to stream from her eyes._

_ However, Arthur told her as he took out a silk handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around her left forearm. The handkerchief had a small insignia of England's coat of arms on one corner. "Listen, Cahaya. You're on your own, now. It may not be easy, but I know you can make it. You're strong. In mind, body, heart, and soul. Don't ever give in to them, no matter what they say or do. And if the time comes, I'll be sure the I'll come back for you. Cahaya, my child, you can handle this, yourself. I know you can. I believe in you." He soon let go of her hand, slowly._

_ After listening to his words, Cahaya shuttered, while crying still._

_ Arthur then climbed into the plane. "All right! Let's move!"_

_ When the plane took off into the sky, all the Singaporean girl can do now is stand at her spot and watch it fly away. She's all alone, now. He was always there for her. But this time, no one is going to help her. She immediately fell to her knees and began to sob harder. Then, she cried out to the sky as the plane flew further and further away. "DON'T LEAVE ME. . . . . !"_

_ Then, in a short moment, two Japanese Imperial soldiers came __running along with their leader. "You! Singapore girl!" One of them called out to Cahaya._

_ She swiftly turned around to see them. She even let out a small gasp._

_ The leader turned out to be Kiku Honda! He called out to her again as his men had their weapons in position. "Come with us! You are now under the rule of Japan, just like the rest of your people! If you do as we say quietly, then we won't ensure any acts of violence towards you."_

_ Cahaya didn't say anything but took a frightened backward glance. Then, she quickly turned and started to run away, not knowing where she would go._

_ Kiku then ordered to his two men. "Go and capture her! Don't let her escape!"_

_ They quickly took off and gave chase towards Cahaya! "Stop! You mustn't go against the orders of the Empire of Nihon!" One of them shouted._

_ "This land is already ours!" Shouted the second soldier._

_ Cahaya continued to run as fast as she could. She was still running until then, something hard hit her at the back of her head, causing her to pass out and fall to the ground._

_ One of the soldiers has managed to catch up to her and had knocked her unconscious with the back of his musket._

_ Once Kiku got over to Cahaya on the ground, he ordered out again. "Both of you, chain and bind her hands and feet. We'll bring her back to the prison."_

_ "Yes, sir." They both agreed and went to work on it._

_ After the British troops have surrendered to the Imperial Army of Japan and the life-consuming violence of the Sook Ching Massacre, the Japanese Occupation of Singapore began. The country, itself fell to its knees, just like Indonesia and Malaysia. Japan had everything in the island under his control and thus, the name Singapore was changed into Syonan-To. When this happened, Cahaya Mastura was taken prisoner along with the rest of those who refuse to do what they're told by the Japanese soldiers. She remained as a prisoner to them for quite a long time while the rest of the war raged on._

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Cahaya bolted up from her futon and huffed slightly. "Oh. . ." Then, she shook her head and sighed to herself. "Those memories still tag along on me, arah. I can barely remember how painful it was, back then, arah. Hah. . . Even if it's so long ago, I can still recall that horrible time, arah. Including the part on how heavy those shackles are." Then, another thought came into her mind. It was actually a worried one. "Oh, Kiku-san. . ." She's beginning develop the need to show him some pity. She even thinks the reason why he is being pretty quiet and calm around her is that he might be sorry for what his country did to hers.<p>

Again, she's awoken from her thoughts when she heard her name called again. "Cahaya, aru?"

She looked over and Yao is already up. "Yes, Yao, arah?"

He asked her back. "Are you all right, aru? You look like you had a nightmare."

She let out a slight sigh, not knowing what to say, to begin with.

Yao then, lifted the covers of his bed. He even moved over to one side of the futon. "Why won't you come over here and tell me about what's troubling you in your sleep, aru?" He gestured towards the empty side.

Cahaya got up from her futon and went over to rest herself next to Yao. After pulling up the covers, she started to say. "It wasn't actually a nightmare, arah. It was a memory from the past." She began to tell him everything that happened in 1942. Everything about the Japanese Occupation, and what happened when she was captured.

After listening to her story, Yao sighed. "Oh. . . Cahaya. . ." He took her into a warm embrace.

Now, this is quite new to her. She has received hugs from Arthur, her sister, Jyotsana and her two brothers. But, she has never given one from another nation besides them.

He soothed her with a calm, loving voice. "You have been through so much pain. But, that was all in the past, aru. Don't let it follow you around too often, aru. Above it, you don't have to judge Kiku too harshly, aru. He'll accept your forgiveness, you know. He didn't really mean to demonstrate such tyrannical acts towards you and your brothers, aru. If you get a chance, will you forgive him, aru?"

After the embrace loosened, Cahaya looked up at Yao for his kind words, and nodded. Then, she asked him. "Yao? You won't mind if I sleep with you on your bed, arah?"

Yao happened to have a faint blush over his cheeks for a bit. But, it disappeared and he answered. "Of course you can, aru."

So, both of them slept the rest of the night away, peacefully.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: Yes, that piece of history there is what happened during the war.<p>

England: I pity poor Singapore (Sits still on his seat with a gloomy aura)

M.S.K: I know how you feel, England.

N. Italy: But look on the bright side! Si! (Waves a white flag) China and Singapore are beginning to grow close towards each other!

M.S.K: That's saved for later, Italy! So, don't give it away! (Giggles nervously) Forgive him. Well, I'll be hoping that you all like this so far. More situations between Japan and Singapore will occur before your very eyes on the next chapter. Plus, some guests will appear! I can't tell you who they are, though. But, do send me some reviews and comments while you wait. And, in time, I'll keep on writing. I'll see you then! ^_^ (Coughs) Oh. . . Not that cold again. . .

China: Do you want some Oolong tea, aru?

M.S.K: Oh, Xiexie. I would really want some. (Coughs)

* * *

><p><span>Translation Notes:<span>

*What Cahaya said in Japanese is her, telling Japan, her name.

*Cantik: Beautiful in Malay

*Kakak: Elder Sister in Malay

*Jyotsana: A girl's name from India. Meaning 'Loved by the Moon'.


	6. Kiku and Cahaya Part 2

M.S.K: Konnichi-wa, minna san! Sorry I didn't get to upload soon. Not only I was doing some major thinking with this chapter. It's that my mother came home from Russia and I was busy helping out preparing for her welcome. I even tried to research on how to say "Welcome Home" in Russian. It was really hard work and I was very busy. I didn't mean to make you all wait this long. Gomenasai.

Russia: Did she get to eat some Pirozhiki, da?

M.S.K: I'm quite sure she did. She has also been to England too.

England: Oh! That was wonderful.

M.S.K: I even remembered my first trip to London. It was my first time at a European country. When I see the Big Ben up close during the night, it was beautiful!

England: (Smiles warmly) Well, I'm glad you get to see it. It is a beautiful clock tower, isn't it?

M.S.K: Mhmm. When she came home, she brought back a lot of chocolates. Thorton's chocolates from London, and some Russian chocolate. Oh! And a few Matryoshka dolls.

Russia: How delightful, da.

M.S.K: Well, enough said. So, I do think we're still with Japan. So, Nihon? Will you do the disclaimer?

Japan: Hai. Kaoru-san doesn't own Hetalia. She only owns her OC for Singaporu. Everything relating to Hetalia-Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya sensei. (Bows politely)

M.S.K: Arigatou gozaimashita! Now, on with the story!

Russia: After this, become one with Russia, da? (Radiating purple aura)

M.S.K: (Shudders) Um. . . . A little help. . . ?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Kiku and Cahaya Part 2-Sightseeing and Lolita Fashion<p>

This sunrise in Japan is happening to be the brightest. Just like every morning up there, the sun rose with a magnificent light scarlet glow over the horizon. In most areas, clouds are blanketing across the landscape, and the cool, fresh air of the early morning is sailing by.

Back at his house, Kiku is one of the first few people to look out the window, see the sunrise, and breathe in the mild air. It looks like it's going to be another beautiful day in his home country. Well, it's not just him, we're talking about. It's going to be a good one for one of his guests.

After being incredibly busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, Kiku went softly through the hallway to get to Cahaya and Yao's guest room. He noticed that they are not up just yet. He began knocking on the door. "Yao-san. Cahaya-san. It's morning and I've prepared breakfast for us. You got to wake up, now." He earned no response, so he decides to knock again. "Cahaya-san? Yao-san?" Again, there's no reply. So, after waiting a few seconds, Kiku decided to open the door slowly. "Yao-san? Cahaya-san? Aren't you two awake yet?" He tried asking softly. Opening the door slowly still, he took a peek inside the room. It was already brightening up, bit by bit once he got in.

Surprisingly, what he found in there is an empty futon bed, which is Cahaya's. Then he looked over at Yao's futon. He slowly walked further in and he found is something that happens to be. . . unexpected for him to see. He is seeing both, Yao and Cahaya sleeping soundly in the same bed. She is lying down on the soft space of the futon while he is having his arm over her.

Kiku tilted his head skeptically at them. _"Shinjirarenain desu. Can those two be more than friends?"_ His mind questioned. He pulled out his camera and took a couple of snapshots of the two in their sleep.

However, there's only one mistake. He completely forgot to switch the flash photography mode of the camera to non-flash mode. That's when one of the flashes woke up the two by opening their eyes with its light. "Ah!" He finally stopped when he took notion of the two waking up.

As they both sat up on the futon they're in, Cahaya yawned and Yao stretched himself awake.

"Oh. . . Is it morning already, arah?" The Singaporean girl asked, while rubbing her eyes.

Yao also yawned. "What time is it, aru?"

Cahaya noticed Kiku in the room, first. "Oh, _Selamat Pagi_, Kiku."

"_O. . . Ohayougozaimsu_, Cahaya-san. . ." He answered, nervously stuttering a little.

Yao then asked. "What's with the camera in your hands, aru?"

Kiku is still nervous as he can be. He didn't know how to answer him. "Well. . . Um. . . Yao-san. . . . It's that. . . well. . . It's just that. . . I didn't mean to wake you two up. . . But. . . uh. . ." He stammered.

Well, Yao is not foolish enough to realize what he had been doing. He bolted right out of the futon bed. "Aiyah! I see what you were doing, aru! Did we look like a married couple to you, aru? Eh, Kiku? We weren't even lovers, aru! No! Our situation is entirely different, aru!" He began to burst out more remarks towards him in mandarin, as Kiku took small steps backwards.

While this is going on, Cahaya just watched as she went over to the dresser to pick out what she wants to wear for today. She is even feeling an urge to giggle at the atmosphere the two are in. _"Well, it does look like they do get along, arah."_

_"Hai. . . Hai. . . Gomenasai, Yao-san." _Kiku tried apologizing.

"One more thing, aru!" He began his conclusion. "Last night, she had a returning memory and she told me it was one she tried to forget so many times. That's the reason why she is in my bed, aru. She only wanted comfort, aru! No more, no less!"

Finally, Kiku gets the picture. "_Wakarimashita._ I am sorry." He even bowed politely. "I'll be waiting for you in the dining room." Then he walked off to let the two get ready.

After he had left, Yao muttered to himself. "Ah. . . Honestly, he can be awkward sometimes, aru."

Cahaya then said. "Perhaps, he might not remember much about back in the year of 1942, arah. It's almost like that memory was washed away from his mind, long ago, arah."

He turned around to her when he heard her. "Eh?"

"I'm having a feeling that he barely recognizes those events, arah." She told him again.

Yao replied, humbly. "Oh, I'm sure he will, aru. You'll see. Sometimes, Kiku will have a lot of things going on in his mind too, aru. His country, work, and of course, this house we're in, aru."

Cahaya managed to give him a small smile. But, sighed again.

"Oh, cheer up, aru. He's going to be showing you everything here, in Tokyo, aru." He said again.

"_Ya._ I guess you're right, arah. I shouldn't be thinking about it too much, arah." She answered before getting up with her clothes and heading out to the bathroom to change first.

As soon as they had breakfast, they began their sightseeing day. It's because of the fact that Cahaya is really new to the country of Japan and Tokyo, the capitol. While she, Kiku, and Yao are walking along the streets of Shinjuku, Cahaya can notice how packed and crowded it is. "Woah! I never knew there's so many people in such a city, arah."

"Hai. Tokyo is the main attraction to many visitors. It holds the biggest portion of civilization, here." He replied. "My country may be small. But, although we have an increasing population, this land is actually big."

"Hmm. Back home in Singapore, people rarely get this crowded, arah. I'm pretty much the same as you, arah. From a map or a globe, my home does look pretty small, arah. In reality, the island is pretty big. Me and my older brother, Malaysia used to be one country together, arah." She mentioned.

"You have siblings too, Cahaya-san?" Asked Kiku.

"Yes, arah. The ones who are always keeping me company are India, Malaysia, and Indonesia, arah. One elder sister and two brothers. There are some others but, I think you'll see them later. Me and my sister get along with each other, arah. She's not only the bravest in our family, though, arah. She is also bold and strong in mind, body, and soul, arah! As for my brothers. . . well, I don't think they look up to each other as siblings. But, I'm not too sure, arah."

"I think I remember Thailand and Vietnam mentioning you from time to time, aru." The Chinese man mentioned to her.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "Yeah, they're also relatives of mine, arah. I always love Thai's coconut water drinks, arah."

Yao then asked her. "So, what do you think you would like to do first, aru? Now that we're here in this city, aru."

Now, this is quite puzzling for her. She's in a new place and she hasn't decided what to do just yet. "Well. . ." Cahaya tried thinking about what's going to come to her mind first.

Then, Kiku had a suggestion. "Cahaya-san? Do you like anime?"

She stopped her thinking moment to answer him. "Oh, do I ever, arah. Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, the works, arah. I most certainly do, arah."

"Then, I thought of the perfect starting point for you." He said, smiling.

So, Yao and Cahaya followed Kiku over to a place called, Mitaka. They came over to what looked like to be a colorful building surrounded by shrubbery. Of course, there is a giant statue of some sort of a big ancient robot, by the look of things.

"Oh. . ." Cahaya is very amazed by the architecture of it. Then, she asked. "What place is this, Kiku, arah?"

"This is a museum dedicated to one of the greatest film makers, here in Japan. Hayao Miyazaki. This is the Ghibli Museum." He answered her.

"Hayao Miyazaki? Ghibli? Hey, isn't he the man who did all of those movies from Studio Ghibli, arah? Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle in the Sky, Nausicaa, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, and Ponyo, arah?" She asked him again with a sudden surprise of memory.

"Hai." He nodded. "All of those movies you speak of are made by Miyazaki Hayao-San."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "That's incredible, arah! Who'd ever thought of building up a museum to give credit to one of the best movie makers in this world, arah!"

Yao asked her. "You didn't know that, aru?"

"Well, no." She answered. "It's just that I've only heard of museums that give credit to famously artistic people, arah. That was back when I used to live with Father Arthur, arah."

Yao fumed silently at what she said just now. "I knew you'd say something like that, aru. . ."

Then, Cahaya turned back to Kiku. "So, what else is there, here in Japan, Kiku?"

"Ano . . ." He began to think. But, he's got a lot more places to show her around.

In the next few moments of the tour, Kiku has shown Cahaya the many different monuments and landmarks that go way back in history. Such as the Temple of the Golden Pavilion, down in Kyoto, and the Itsukushima Shrine near Hiroshima. Even Cahaya took the liberty of taking as much pictures as she can with her camera she brought with her.

Eventually, they came back to Tokyo and Kiku took her to a local arcade. He even introduced her the Dance Dance Revolution game that was there. But, when she tried it out, she didn't do too well. Kiku and Yao told her that it's okay if she was bad at it. Gratefully, she trusted their advice.

Yes, she loved Japanese culture so much, her wish of having a vacation to Japan is now being granted. Of course, Yao is happy that she is excited.

Once they made it back to Shinjuku, Cahaya happens to notice some girls walking together and talking to each other, cutely. Talking of which, she even receives another surprise which deliberately takes her fancy. Those girls are wearing really cute dressy Victorian style clothes. From the ribbons on their stylized hair, to their dresses, and down to the stockings and shoes upon their feet. To her, their fashion looks so adorable, they kind of reminded her of Alice in Wonderland. She used to read that book a lot when she used to live with Arthur.

"Oh! _Bagaimana comel!_ So cute, arah!" She squealed, so suddenly, which caught Kiku and Yao's attention.

"Eh?" The Japanese man asked her. "What did you see, Cahaya-san?"

"You found something new, aru?" Yao asked, next.

She is gesturing to those girls in their outfits. "The clothes they're wearing. They're so cute! I wonder what that fashion type is called, arah. It's quite interesting too, arah."

Kiku looked over at the girls and he figured out what she's trying to say. "Ah, sou. That's Lolita Fashion they're wearing, Cahaya-san. It's very popular among girls, nowadays. Ever since the 1970's, there has been a movement about it until its popularity grew later in the 1990's. Still, it's all the rage among teenagers. Especially for _onnanoko._"

"Lolita Fashion, arah?" She repeated with her eyes sparkling with deep interest. "Nice, arah. . . Say, where did they sell it, arah?"

"You'll find it in the middle of the shopping district, here in Shinjuku. It's called Harajuku. I can take you there and you can see what you'll find. Do you still want to find out more?" He said.

"Oh, yes! Ya! Ya!" She answered, eagerly. She can hardly wait to try her first Lolita fitting.

"_Hai, ikimasu yo._" So, he then lead them down the way to the famous shopping and fashion district of Japan.

While walking, Yao then said to her. "I didn't even know you are into fashion, aru. Why didn't you say so from the beginning, aru?"

"Well. . ." Cahaya began. "I thought you have known since I was helping out with Ludwig at the last meeting, arah." She even giggled on that one. "Yes, I am very eager when it comes to fashion, arah. So, I was often involved with its economy, back home. Around the metropolis area, we have a lot of shopping malls and department stores. So, everyday, when I work with my friend, the Merlion about them, it's always motivational, arah. Though, he can be a bit of a worry-cat, sometimes, arah."

Now, Yao is quite amused by her explanation. "Oh, waa. . . You must have been making yourself a good living, aru. How independent of you."

"Ah, _Terima Kasih_. Plus, although I'm not involved with it, we got a pretty good casino gambling economy, arah." She mentioned. "My friend was into the management of it as much as with night entertainment and tourist attractions, while I'm not, arah. Nope, nope." She even shook her head. "Well, tourist attractions and night time entertainment are the things we both share, arah. Plus, I even handled things that had to do with historical sites around the island, arah."

"Gambling business too, aru?" He asked her. "Ah. . . Alfred will definitely enjoy that, aru. . ."

"Eh? He's into the casino business too, arah?" She asked with disbelief.

"Well, it's true, aru. He had it down in one of his countries, in a place called Los Angeles, aru. There's even a few in another one of them, known as Las Vegas, aru. That's typically him, aru." He sighed.

"Hmm. . . I can see why, arah. . ." So did she. Then something is occurring to her. "Maybe this Lolita fashion Kiku spoke of can be worth of something, arah."

"What is it, aru?"

"I've been thinking. That's if he doesn't mind, hopefully, arah. That fashion can be something interesting and new to the apparel economy, back at Singapore, arah. Many young folks at home are always into fashion and all that stuff, arah. We are doing good with our fashion business, arah. Yet, something tells me that we should keep on giving them more satisfaction with things that can be exciting and appealing. So, I'm thinking of this, Yao. I want to introduce Lolita fashion to the Singaporean Market sometime, arah. If Kiku says it's okay, then I can't wait to tell my boss all about it, arah." While she is telling him this, she is actually walking backwards. Then, in a second, she fell on her bottom upon landing on the ground. "Woah! Oops!" She laughed nervously.

Yao began to chuckle at that part first. Then he gave her his comment. "Oh, I guess that can be exciting too, aru. You must be all set, then. It even looks like you got it all planned out, haven't you, aru?"

She grinned at him once she got back on her feet. "Yeah, I got all kinds of plans, arah."

While they're continuing their conversation over various things they have in common, Kiku couldn't help but wonder about them again. He's even beginning to question to himself if his eldest brother of all Asia is starting to grow attached to the youngest one from the Southeastern Seas. _"Somethings telling that they are going to be a couple soon."_ He thought. Then, he realized that they've made it.

"Ah! _Minna-san_, here it is." He pointed up to the welcoming sign that is telling them where they are.

"Wow. . . !" Cahaya exclaimed with wonder! "This is totally cool, arah!"

First, they made their way through the streets. While going along the way, Cahaya even noticed that not only there are a few people wearing Lolita clothes. Others were dressed in other different types of fashion amongst the huge crowds. "Oh my, a lot of young adults have dressed themselves in various ways, arah. They're all so stylish and creative too. I didn't realize that they're taking photos of each others looks, arah."

"Hai, hai." Answered Kiku. "Harajuku is a big place for those who love fashion."

"So, where do you think we'll find an example or two about that cute clothes, arah?" She asked him.

"We will look and see." He answered her again.

Apparently, it wasn't too long when Kiku brought her and Yao to one of the most popular clothes shops for Lolita Fashion.

Thus, Cahaya is thrilled and dazzled to see that there are so many different styles. Her new Japanese friend even let her try out some outfits and dresses to see what suits her taste, with some help from the kind staff of the shop. She tried on various clothes from Classic Lolita, to Sweet, Country, Gothic, Gothic Aristocrat, Cosplay, Sailor, Shiro, Kuro, Elegant Aristocrat, Hime, Wa, and Qi Lolita.

The only styles that didn't faze her are Ero, Punk, and Guro Lolita, though. To her, judging by the looks of it, Guro can be a bit shockingly bloody, and being dressed in Punk style fashion is not really her thing. Ero Lolita, on the other hand, she had mentioned that she wanted to keep her modesty and she preferred to be less tempting, in terms of being attractive. Good thing, the staff can understand why.

When she comes out of the fitting room in a different outfit, Kiku will take a couple of pictures of her and of course, Yao will go 'Kawaii, aru!' each time. As odd as it may seem to her, Cahaya finds it kind of cute from him.

After the fitting, Cahaya had purchased the dresses of her choice to take home with her, once her vacation is done. One dress per style. She picked Classic, Sweet, Hime, Wa, Qi, Kuro, Sailor and Shiro.

Once the payments are done, the three left the shop. Back at his house, Kiku asked Cahaya if she can wear one of her newly bought outfits during the remainder of the tour. Well, she said that she wouldn't mind and picked her Sakura colored Wa Lolita dress. She even bought some stockings and sandals to go along with it.

Yao even helped her out with her hair by tying up into a pony-tailed bun with a pair of chopsticks. She still keeps her prumelia flower hairpin as well. To him, Cahaya looked really cute in her outfit. Way even cuter than in her Qi Lolita dress.

They later returned to Tokyo.

"That dress really suits you, aru." Yao said to Cahaya while they're walking along with Kiku.

"Yes, I think so, too. It's really cute, arah." She replied. Then, she turned to her other friend. "Kiku, your country is just. . . . amazing, arah. History, culture, food, fashion, media, a lot of things, arah!"

"Well, it's because the culture of our nation continues to evolve and we do have a lot of changes occurring each period. Each time, we are introduced to something new and exciting." He answered her.

After a small moment, they heard some sirens wailing. The loud sound is coming from two firetrucks that are heading their way down the road. A big crowd of people even followed them to what's going on.

"Hey, I wonder what's happening, arah?" She asked.

"Let's go!" Kiku told her and Yao, and they both followed him while running.

They came upon an apartment building and the top story was lit with flames! It is on fire! Many people were running out of it to escape the danger, just in time.

"This doesn't look too good, aru!" Exclaimed Yao. "The firetrucks won't make it in time with that big traffic jam over there."

What he's saying is right. The firetrucks were going along traffic smoothly for a bit. But, when they meet with a crowded street with cars, they won't be able to get there!

"I've never seen a fire that big, arah! This is huge trouble indeed!" Cahaya commented.

The three heard a loud cry. It came from a young woman who just got to the same area they're in. She even had her husband following behind her. "Tasukete! My daughter! She's in there!"

"Nani?" They exclaimed in unison, together.

"Gyaaah!" The next thing they heard is a high pitched scream as they looked up to the burning building again. It does sound like a little girl is really trapped in there!

Well, that's the emergency situation! Surrounded by the smoke and the surging flames of the fire, the small girl is clutching her stuffed rabbit closely to her chest. Fearing for her life and what might happen to her, she is trembling and she is trapped! Her parents were at the ground level and with the fire surging, running into the building to her rescue is impossible!

"Help! Someone, please!" The mother screamed again.

"Oh no!" Cahaya exclaimed. "Someone's got to do something, arah! She'll be in danger if something isn't done and fast, arah!"

Just when hope seemed lost, a friendly and courageous voice called out. "Help is on the way!"

Everyone looked up to the sky and so did Cahaya, Yao, and Kiku. They are all seeing a young boy with black sleek hair, wearing green trunks, and red rocket boots!

"Look! It's Atom!" A young boy called out, pointing at the one who's flying in the air.

The flying boy, Atom came as he hovered above the crowd, who are cheering for his arrival. Then, he asked. "What's to be the problem?"

"This apartment is on fire, and a young girl is trapped in there! You got to help her, arah!" Cahaya is the one to answer.

Atom winked at her. "Don't worry! Let me handle it!" Without wasting a second or two, he swiftly flew into the burning apartment flat. Once he got inside, he quickly grabbed the girl as soon as he found her. Then, he safely flew out of the building, holding her safely in his arms. She held tightly onto him, in order not to let go. Of course, she still has her precious stuffed rabbit.

The boy flew down to meet the mother and father in the crowd, gently with his rocket boots. He handed the girl back to them, safe and sound. "There you go." He said, kindly.

Happy and relieved that their daughter is all right and safe from harm, the parents took her into a tight embrace. The girl only cried a little, but felt great joy. "Okaasan! Otousan!"

Everyone else in the crowd felt relieved too. Even Cahaya, Yao, and Kiku.

"I was so worried for her too, aru." Said Yao.

"Same for me, arah." Cahaya added.

The child's mother looked up to Atom. "Thank you so much!"

Atom saluted as he hovered over them, still. "It's always my pleasure to help. Well, I'm off!" Then, he took off into the sky, flying over the city roof tops.

The girl called out, waving. "Atom! Arigatou!"

Things are being cooled off after the fire department had put out the flames of the burnt apartment flat. Thankfully, it's a good thing the whole building wasn't burned to the ground. While the rest of the procedures are going on, Kiku had already left the situation with Cahaya and Yao.

Along the way, Cahaya asked him. "Say, Kiku, arah? Just who or what is Atom like, back there, arah?"

"He is a super robot." He answered truthfully. "That's why he has the ability to fly with rocket boots. A man I used to know named Osamu Tezuka created a comic for him. When the anime came out, he even became popular with the children. Not just here in Japan, but also in other parts of the world, like America-san's home. When I introduced him to Alfred-san, he even changed his name into Astro Boy. I'm practically okay with that."

"Ooooh. . ." She said with astonishment. "He's seems to be a very helpful boy, arah."

"Well, although he's a machine, he's actually a robot with the heart and soul of a young boy."

"Say, arah." She began asking him another question. "Tell me more about this person, Osamu Tezuka, arah."

Kiku began telling her. "He's a dear friend of mine, Cahaya-san. In fact, he's one of the first few people who became the founders of manga and anime, here. Some intend to refer to him as the grandfather or god of both. He created all sorts of wonderful stories. From Tetsuwan Atom, to Jungle Taitei, Black Jack, Ribbon no Kishi, Metropolis, and so on. He continued his inspirational work until up to his last one, The Phoenix. A story that leaps back and forth through time. Thus, telling a tale about a bird of fire, keeping her eyes upon humanity, itself."

"Wow. . . ." After listening to his words, she never learned so much about someone fantastic from her new friend.

Yao then added himself between the two. "Cahaya, aru. Kiku often gets the glory when he is selling off anime, manga, and all kinds of that sort of media, aru." Then, he began smiling in a prideful sort of way. "He even needed my helping hand when it comes to that job."

"Well, that's because, you used to get me into sending them to you and after that, you were making counterfeit copies and selling them back, Yao-san." He said with nervous, yet calm sounding voice.

Just when things were about to go a little bit off, Cahaya had another question. "Um, Kiku. Can I ask you another thing, arah. Sorry if I keep asking things, it's because I had endless curiosity, ever since I was small. So, it's easy for me to get too curious many times, arah."

"_Tondemo arimasen._ It's not a problem, Cahaya-san." He answered humbly. "Go ahead ask me."

She nodded and did so. "Okay. While we were walking around this city, I couldn't help but notice that there is a lot of mechanized-like stuff, arah. Is there are certain word for it, arah?"

"Ah, I almost forgot to mention that." He responded. "Yes, there is a classification for them. It's called mecha. It is a genre for stories and films that would often machines or interpretations of the far future. It's mostly popular here, in Japan. Especially with a manga and anime series that hopefully, you'll be interested into. The name for it is Gundam."

Well now! Here's another new thing Cahaya hasn't known about just yet. "Eh? Gundam? What in the world is that, arah?"

Suddenly, before he can answer her question, a large gust of wind came, blowing through Kiku, Yao, and Cahaya! It was even causing a bit of a distraction to the other townsfolk who were just minding their own business.

Once the wind let up, the three of them heard a loud sound which sounded like the roar of a plane engine. They looked up and it was a giant robot covered in turquoise colored armor, from head to toe. The next thing they are seeing is that the pilot emerged from the cockpit that's located in the center of the robot's chest.

He waved and shouted out. "Hey ho, down there! How is everybody doin'? Are you having a good time, now that my Enact is here?"

Some people below are waving and applauding for the magnificent piece of machinery he's piloting. Even a few children are doing so, too. Others didn't know what to do besides staring at it while standing in awkward silence.

"Is that thing one of them, arah?" Asked Cahaya, pointing up towards the hovering robot.

"Well, it is a mobile suit. Yes. But not exactly a gundam, though." Kiku answered her again.

"Yeah." Added, Yao. "As he had told me before, mobile suits are another name to classify warrior-like machines such as that one, aru."

Before they can talk some more, the pilot called down from above. "Wow! What have we here?" With his mobile suit still hovering in the air, the pilot used a special cable to help lower himself to the ground. Once he got there, he is right in front of Kiku and his guests. He even removed his helmet to reveal his face. This pilot had red auburn hair and light purple eyes. He even had a slight smolder on his face.

"Patrick Colasour-san." Kiku began. "Don't you think you can try a better way than using those test flights around city areas? It's quite rude to do disruptions."

"Ah, you can skip that lecture. Thank you!" Patrick didn't seem to be listening to him for he is eying on Cahaya and her new outfit. His grin even grew wider too. "Woah!" He starts approaching over to her. _"Check her out! You've rarely seen a new face, here in Tokyo. Have you, Patrick?"_ He thought to himself.

For Yao, he didn't seemed to be appealed to what this pilot is doing. He may not know what's going on in his head, either.

"Well now!" Patrick began, examining her still. He then made a gesture of fanning himself. "Is it hot in this pilot suit? Or is it just you?"

This made Cahaya glanced back a bit as she raised an eyebrow. But, she managed to say slowly. "Um. . . Konnichi wa?"

Not only that. The situation also made Kiku give out a glance as Yao began to twitch irritably with a low growl.

The pilot continues to grin at her. "Heh . . . Aren't you a doll? I will always pick a cute one such as yourself. Hah!"

"Eh?" This made Cahaya feel pretty insecure. She really had no idea what this guy is trying to do. But, he does remind her of someone, though. Judging by his attitude.

Kiku tried speaking to him again. "Um, Patrick-san. You're not using manners. . ."

"And didn't you know that it is rude to speak to a young lady before introducing yourself properly, aru?" Added Yao, with slight irritation in his voice.

But, he is still ignoring him. He is busy keeping his attention on Cahaya. "Say, hot stuff. How is it you would like to have a ride on my shiny mobile suit of armor? Then after that, probably we can have some more fun by getting ourselves. . . comfortable. . . ." He is referring to the machine he pilots.

Now, there's something in his voice that is making her feel too twitchy with irritation. She didn't know how to respond to this weirdo. _"Just what in the name of Bukit Merah is he talking about, arah?"_ Her mind spoke.

However, she has been saved when Yao took her by her arm. "Come on, Cahaya. Let's just go." He whispered. He even tried walking away with her and Kiku. He only wanted to give her a chance to ignore this guy.

Still, it seemed that Patrick wouldn't take 'no' or momentary silence for an answer. He even startles her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can at least have a nice heart-to-heart chat with me, sweet Lolita babe."

"Inappropriate-to!" Kiku declared sternly at him, just as his half-brother swatted his hand off Cahaya's shoulder.

"Oh!" Patrick immediately backed up a bit. "Well, gotta go! I'll be back to pick you up later!" He then jumped on the chord to get him back into his cockpit. While taking off on that giant robot, he called out. "See ya around, baby!"

Yao scoffed as soon as that pilot was gone. "Oh! Of all the imprudent, aru! I can't believe this guy, of all the nerve, aru!"

"I didn't understand anything that weirdo just said, arah." Cahaya added, shaking her head. "Not a word, arah."

"It's just all out of his mind." Said Kiku. Then he began to say to her. "Well, what you were witnessing, Cahaya-san, is one of those mobile suits. However, the famous ones are the true Gundams. But, we'll see them eventually."

"Mmhmm. . ."

"Ah! Cahaya-san." He just had another thing in his mind, in which he had quite forgotten to tell her. "Lately, there's a new restaurant that opened in one part of this city. That place is Akihabara, a famed area for those who are incredibly fond of anime, manga, games, and all sorts of media. I think you'll be really satisfied about it."

She tilted her head in question. "Eh? Is that so? What is it, arah?"

Yao is also as skeptical as she is.

Kiku gave her, his answer. "It's called the Gundam Cafe. Let's go over there at Akihabara and I'll show you."

So, that's what they did. The three went through the crowds until they reached the mecha for media fans of all sorts. Once they got to the place he spoke of, Cahaya couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Oh my, arah. . . ! This is nice!"

They are right in front of a restaurant that looks so much like an ideal eating establishment built with architecture deprived from the advanced future. It's almost like those buildings from science fiction stories. The logo spelled 'Gundam Cafe' just like Kiku said. There's even a cute icon attached to the title. Above it was a crest with a red diamond between two long triangles.

After admiring the architecture for a bit, they entered the cafe. That is by the moment they got inside, they're met with a cheery "Welcome, fellow pilots!" Four girls dressed in pink futuristic uniforms have greeted them with a sweet smile as they bowed politely to Kiku, Cahaya, and Yao.

At first, Cahaya blinked. She had never seen a cheerful welcome committee such as this. Well, they don't have cafe's like this one back at Singapore. This is going to be one spectacular day for her.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: Well that's what's going on in this chapter. There's more excitement happening in the next one! Do stay tuned and send me reviews or comments after reading. I'll update soon when I had the chance. See you then!<p>

Japan: Anou, have you forgotten something, Kaoru-san?

M.S.K: Hmm? Oh! I forgot to mention. Astro Boy in here doesn't belong to me. Neither is Patrick Colasour. The robot belongs to Osamu Tezuka-sensei and the enact pilot belongs to Sunrise and the creator of the Gundam Series. Talking of which. The restaurant in the end of this chapter is true. In Akihabara, Japan, there is a cafe that has a theme of the Gundam series. It's a really cute one! I wanted to go there so badly! Ever since I've been watching Gundam Wing and Gundam 00, I can't get enough of it! Especially the pilots and meisters!

Japan: I think you'll become an otaku for that, Kaoru-san.

M.S.K: Eh? You sure?


	7. Kiku and Cahaya Part 3

M.S.K: Whew! I did it! This is a pretty long one. Whoo!

Germany: About time you got this one up!

Italy: Vee! You're back!

Germany: What took you so long?

M.S.K: Actually, that's what I want to say to everyone, Germany. I've been extremely busy over the past few days. There's exams and all that jazz. Plus, I've been writing on this. A lot of things has been happening everywhere around me. Here and there. I think I just need a vacation. But, I'm still going to write this story. Lately, I've been wondering on what to do next after this one. I apologize for the long wait and for making everyone worry. So, no worries now. Japan?

Japan: Hai. Kaoru-san doesn't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Everything about Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu-sensei. Kaoru-san owns her character only.

M.S.K: Arigatou, Nihon. So, do enjoy the story. And don't forget to enjoy some pasta, wurst, or nikujaga while you're at it! Ah! I forgot to mention that there are some guests in this chapter. I don't own them either. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kiku and Cahaya Part 3-Gundam Cafe, A<p>

Gundam Host Club, Monster Trouble, My Oh My!

_Recap: After admiring the architecture for a bit, they entered the cafe. That is by the moment they got inside, they're met with a cheery "Welcome, fellow pilots!" Four girls dressed in pink futuristic uniforms have greeted them with a sweet smile as they bowed politely to Kiku, Cahaya, and Yao._

"Oh, my. . . ." Cahaya sighed. She is even examining how marvelous the way how these young women look in their uniforms. _"That's quite a cute welcoming committee, arah. I wonder how this can go along, arah. I still want to know more about this whole 'Gundam' thing too, arah."_ She thought to herself.

"So, is it a table for three?" Asked one of the girls, nicely while the other three went back to their work. This one had long blonde hair reaching to her lower back and she also has stunning blue eyes. Clipped on one side of her hair is a small red hair pin. Plus, she even looked very cheerful.

"Hai." Kiku answered.

"Okay!" She responded with glee as she grabbed three menus. "Right this way!" She gestured him, Yao, and Cahaya to follow her to their table.

Cahaya looked over to her side and noticed a small bar which is located there. Behind the counter is a shy looking young man with brown hair. She made a smile and waved at him, making him blush lightly.

Well, actually, the young man is impressed by her Lolita clothes. Then, he noticed that the blonde waitress made a sharp glare at him and he shook nervously. He immediately looked away to pretend he didn't notice Cahaya.

The happy employee had them seated to one of the booth tables under a medium sized screen on the wall. "All rightie! Here you are, and make yourselves comfortable!" Lastly, she passed out their menus to them. "There you go, and your waiter will be here shortly!" Then she gleefully skipped off.

"She's eagerly nice and friendly, arah." Cahaya said to Kiku.

"Hai. She is always this happy whenever I come here, Cahaya-san." He answered. "Her name is Louise Halevy. That man over there behind the bar counter is her boyfriend, Saji Crossroad. She often gets peppy around him, when they earn a day off."

"Oh, how cute, arah!" She commented. "I didn't know that they work here, while they're a couple, arah. It makes me happy, arah."

"Hmm, well I am glad. When you're happy, I'm happy too."

Everyone chuckled too. Then they heard the voice of their waiter who just arrived to their table. "Welcome to the Gundam Cafe, everyone!" Now, the sound of this voice is as happy as Louise's.

Cahaya looked over to who he is and she blinked, for she was startled by his sudden appearance.

This waiter is very good looking in his dashing uniform. He had cobalt blue eyes and he had long chestnut brown hair, tied into a single braid. He even looked at her with a bright smile on his face, too! He looked rather charming to her perspectives.

As she continued to stare at the length of his braid, she mumbled. "Oh. . . Um. . . Your brai. . . Your braid looks. . . So. . . so. . ."

While he's putting three glasses of water for his customers, the waiter smiled at her. "Heh heh, I know what you're thinking. Do you like it?" He even lifted it up a bit. "It's my trademark, apparently. Many people find it delightful."

"Well . . . That's. . . That's what I'm. . . A-about to say. . . arah. . ." She tried speaking. Little did she know that she is about to blush again.

"Really? Well, thank you." He replied to her, with a wink in his eye.

Now, that made her blush deepen a bit! "Oh!"

Then, the waiter began his duty. "So, can I interest each of you with a drink, for starters?"

Everyone at the table looked into their menus. Cahaya, however is not only scanning hers, but also trying to hide the flush on her cheeks.

Kiku made his decision first. "I will have a cup of Jaburo coffee, please."

After writing it down, the waiter turned to Yao.

He answered. "For me, I'll have Oolong Tea, aru."

"And for you, young lady?" He asked nicely to Cahaya, lastly.

"Oh! Um. . ." She looked back at the menu with haste, because she has been staring at him for a small moment. After scanning over the beverage options, she made her decision. "I'm. . . I'm going to have the. . . Haro. . . Latte. . . arah. . ."

Once he got it down, the waiter bowed lightly. "All right, I'll have those coming your way!" Before he left, he gave Cahaya another wink.

Still trying to cover her blushing cheeks, she shook shyly. Then, she slowly turned around to her friends. She can also feel her heart pounding in an almost quickened pace. She even lowered her head a little. Swiftly, she returned her focus on the entree menu to decide her next order.

Yao kind of giggled at the sight of her cheeks.

"What is it, Yao, arah?" She asked, wondering what's so funny and humorous.

He couldn't even hold it! He made his answer. "Cahaya. . . You're. . . You're blushing, aru! Heh, heh!" He even had a thought entering his head while looking how reddish she looks. _"Kawaii, aru!"_

"Sou, sou." Agreed Kiku. "Your face is redder than a pickled plum. Are you beginning to like Duo Maxwell, the one who's serving us?"

She lowered her head again. "Duo Maxwell, arah. . . ? So, that's his name. . . arah. . ." Then, she shook off her trance and asked with a slight hint of surprise in her voice. "Eh? What?"

"You are having something about our waiter, aru." Yao repeated for her. "It's written all over your face, aru."

"What are you talking about, arah?"

He answered her again. "While we were placing our beverage orders, you were blushing, each time you take a good look at him, aru. Is there something that makes you do so, aru? How often did you let it happen to you, aru?"

Now, that is a lot for her to answer. Cahaya humbly gave them her reply. "Well, _ya_. I do think he's pretty good looking. But, you see, it's this. I have this little thing in me that I can't talk properly to boys if I fall for them, arah. Both of you probably saw that moments ago, arah. Call it a weakness, arah. Come to think of it, he's far a better man than that other pilot from earlier. And mature, too, arah."

"Oh! You can talk to me, Kiku, Feliciano, or any of the others at our meetings, though, aru." Yao reminded her while his half brother nodded his head in agreement.

She smiled at him. "Of course I can, arah. We're friends, right?"

"Hai, Cahaya-san. _Boku-tachi wa tomodachi desu._" Kiku agreed. Then, he noticed that the waiter is coming back. "Oh, our drinks are here."

"Here you go!" Duo came back with the tray holding their orders and gave them to each person on the table. Next, he asked them. "So, have we already decided or do you need some more time?"

"Ah! Oh. . ." Cahaya quickly went back to her menu. It's because, after that little conversation about her blushes, she haven't chosen her entree yet. She still tries to hide her hot pink cheeks with it and it made Yao giggle some more.

For some reason, Duo isn't slow upon noticing Cahaya's shy reactions. He made another smirk for he can even see a slight portion of pink, emerging from behind the menu she's holding.

Yao then whispered to her. "Will this satisfy you, aru?" He pointed at a picture that shows one of the items on the lunch section of her menu.

Cahaya looked at what he's referring and saw it. _"Oh! This is perfect, arah. It looks delicious too."_ She thought.

"Yes, we're ready to order, Duo-san." Kiku announced.

"Great!" He said smiling. "What's it going to be?"

"I'll have the Jet Stream Chicken." He replied.

Next, Yao gave him his order. "For me, I'll be having this chicken rice item, here aru." He even showed him what he's referring to on the menu.

After writing those down, Duo returned his gaze to the blushing Cahaya, smiling. "And for the lovely lady?"

"Hmm? Ah!" She kind of perked when she heard him addressing her that way. Then, she finally got the courage to show her face away from her menu. "It's going to be the. . . Haro Soup Pasta, arah."

"Okay!" He answered, writing that down too. "Thank you very much, lady and gentlemen!" He gratefully took the menus when they returned them to him. "Your orders will be ready within a few moments." Then, he bowed lightly to them once more before walking off. He even gave Cahaya another wink.

At first, she didn't know what to do or say. But, she managed to smile and wave at him. Still, it looks like the blush on her cheek is refusing to go away. "Hah. . . Such a cheerful young man, arah. I don't think it's too often I hear a boy calling me a lovely lady, arah."

"Actually, I think it's your new outfit is what's making him giving you that comment, aru." Yao said to her. "From looking at you, he can tell that you look fabulous in it, aru. You really do. Right, Kiku?"

"Hai. I think so too, Yao-san." He said to him.

Well, Cahaya would have to admit that they're both right. She took another examination of her dress and she will also have to agree. She does look wonderful and charming in it. After recalling that comment in her head, her blush deepened once more. "Hah. . ."

Duo came back to their table to place some napkins and silverware. He notices Cahaya's reddened cheeks and asked her. "Oh, wow! Is it too warm in here for you, miss? Your face is so red, almost like a ripened cranberry."

Cahaya began to mumble shyly again while desperately trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She is so shy and flustered, she couldn't manage to talk properly. "Ah! Um. . . Well. . . um. . . um. . . oh. . ."

Kiku chuckled at her actions and decided to explain to the waiter while Yao is giving her a pat on the back. "Sorry, it's just that my friend here is a little shy. So, please forgive her, Duo-san. What she's really trying to say is that she was fascinated by your braid."

Cahaya looked over at her friend and felt relaxed for the help. She really needed it. Finally, her blushes subsided from her cheeks. "Hah. . . _Terima Kasih_, Kiku." She turned back to Duo and smiled. "Yes, originally I was trying to say that. I do love your braid, arah. It really looks wonderful, arah."

He returned the compliment, really well. "Thanks. I always love my hair tied up that way, girl. I wouldn't bother to cut it short, unless I have to trim it if it gets too long. By the way, your outfit is really cute. I like it."

Only a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you. It's new on me so. . ."

"You just bought it?" He wondered.

"Yes. I just got into Lolita fashion from the moment I was on a tour with Kiku." She replied.

He tilted his head a little in curiosity. "A tour? Here, in Japan? Are you from a different country?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm from a small island nation, Singapore." Then, she chuckled, for she had forgotten to say something to that, accordingly. "Actually, I'm the human incarnation of Singapore, arah."

"Singapore?" He asked with surprised eyes. "I think I've recalled that place before. Isn't it an island below Malaysia?"

"That's right, arah." She winked at him.

"Well, that's. . . that's cool!" He answered. "I can tell you are new here, because I can tell by the shade of your skin color and your. . . stunning, long hair. I even liked the light brown color, too." He kind of ran his finger through her ponytail. "Man, it's almost like high quality silk, from the touch. . ."

Cahaya noticed it and she blushed lightly one more time. It's because she knows that it isn't done in the same way Patrick would do. "Oh, um. . . Arigatou gozaimasu." She said, thanking him.

Duo gave her another smile as he laughed softly. "Well, all I can say is your hair is very pretty! Heh, heh!" Then, he quickly hopped off to get back to business. He actually did that in order to contain his excitement before it can obtain the urge to burst out.

She kind of giggled at his actions. "Yes. He's a better young man than that guy from earlier, arah."

"Patrick Colasour-san?" Kiku asked. "Ah, yes he is. Duo is more of a fangirl favorite than he is."

"At least he is not a womanizer as he is, aru." Yao added, still a bit irritated about that situation.

Just when things are going quiet for them, a glistening twinkling-like sound resonated through the air of the restaurant. It's sounds almost like stars winking their lights in the sky or far up in the vast universe.

Cahaya looked around and about to find out where that sound is coming from. "Eh? What's going on, arah?"

"Cahaya-san, look up above you." Kiku said with a gentle tone while pointing up to the ceiling.

As she looked up, she gasped. "Oh!" It's because, what she is seeing now is that the ceiling has turned into the starry sky or outer space, itself, to be exact. First it was a black colored ceiling then, a special effect for the cafe's atmosphere is occurring! Cahaya couldn't believe the wondrous spectacle she is witnessing. "This is incredible, arah! This makes it feel like we're in a mass hall at a space station! Just like in those comics, movies, and stories I sometimes see in bookstores, arah!"

"It is beautiful, aru." Yao would have to agree too.

Kiku then give the explanation. "Indeed. In order to give this place more of a advanced feeling, as if in you're in space, near the Earth, the company of this cafe wanted to give the customers something they can appreciate to. It can even give them chances to come here again and again. It usually takes a little collision of reality mixing into imagination."

"In other words. . ." Duo came to join in as he brought in everyone's chosen refreshments to their table. "This cafe is meant to not only give food to our loyal customers and gundam fans, we can also give them the actual feeling of being in a gundam anime, themselves. It's more like, a manga comic coming to life and you're in it! It's quite convenient, if you ask me." He even smiled after saying that.

"What a wonderful way to attract customers each day, arah." Cahaya commented.

"Of course!" The waiter grinned, happily. "Even so, we are still coming up with various ways of making this food joint the best there is, here in Tokyo!"

Now, Cahaya is ready to try her first taste on the Haro Soup Pasta she ordered. After slurping the first batch of noodles, with some soup, she couldn't believe how appetizing it is! "Ah!"

"How is it? Good?" Duo asked her.

"Good, arah?" She began to say. "Well, more than good, actually. This is. . . the best dish I've ever tasted, arah!" But, when she is about to have another slurp on the soup, she almost burned her tongue upon slurping too fast. "Oh! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Duo giggled to himself at her actions. "Well, I'm happy you're enjoying it, young lady. I'll take off so, do enjoy, everyone!" Then he went off to attend other customers.

A small amount of time had passed and everyone has just finished eating at their table. "_Gochisousama deshita._" Everyone spoke in unison in terms of adjusting to the Japanese customs.

"So how is your soup dish, Cahaya, aru?" Asked Yao.

"It was fabulous, arah." She answered. Then, she turned to Kiku. "Thanks for bringing us here, Kiku. It's incredibly delightful, arah."

He bowed his head in gratitude, saying. "I am happy you're enjoying yourself, Cahaya-san."

Just then, Louise came to their table. "So, how is everyone doing?"

"We're doing great, thank you, aru." Yao replied to her.

She giggled happily and turned to Cahaya. "All right! So, I am thinking since our new guest is enjoying her first time here, I am hoping if we can give her a special surprise."

"A surprise, arah?" She asked back.

"Yes. Just for you." Answered a different waitress, who had light brown hair, with two twin plaits tied to the back of her head. She came around right after Louise arrived to their table. It's not just her, though. Two more waitresses came by. One has ginger-brownish colored hair tied to a ponytail and the last one had bubblegum-pink hair, with curls at the ends.

"We are going to be presenting you something as part of your first arrival here, honorary Gundam Princess!" Cheered the one with the ponytail.

_"Gundam Princess, arah?"_ Her mind repeated skeptically in question.

"Yes." Agreed the last waitress who had a small smile unlike the other one next to her. She also speaks with a rather calm voice. "We hope you'll be very satisfied too."

Kiku agreed to the option they are offering to her. Thus, he does know their names. "Louise-san, Relena-san, Christina-chan, and Feldt-chan, I think it would be a fantastic idea too. I agree to have you give Cahaya-san another part of the Gundam tribute."

However, Cahaya, herself still doesn't have a clue of what's going on, now. "Uh, Kiku-san? What is it they are referring to, arah? I do love surprises, but what is it going to be, arah? And how is it part of this 'Gundam tribute', arah? Is there a hint, arah?"

He chuckled. "I can't give out what it is, Cahaya-san. You'll have to find out yourself, because it's a surprise. Also, you don't need a specific hint for it."

"Hmm. . ." She made a slight pout when she heard those words. It even made Christina and Louise among the four waitresses giggle. Even Yao made one to himself for he finds it cute.

Kiku finished his explanation. "What I am saying is, Cahaya-san, these waitresses here wanted to give you more of what Gundam is. They all know that you are new here, so that's why they wanted to surprise you with something special. Would you like that, while me and Yao take care of the bill?"

Cahaya pondered on this for a bit as she looked at the smiles of the staff and Kiku. Then, she made her answer. "Okay, I'll be happy to receive what you are going to present to me, arah."

All four waitresses applauded. Then, Louise handed her hand over to the new Singaporean guest. "Okay! Allow us to escort you to where we're going to take you to."

Cahaya took her hand and she followed the waitresses down to a corridor not too far from the eating area. They all came upon two doors that are on a wall after walking through the hallway. Now, she is beginning to wonder what's going to happen as the girls assembled themselves to in front of the doors, positioning their hands to open it up.

"Ready, new Gundam Princess?" They all asked her in unison.

Cahaya didn't know exactly what to say in this situation. But, she decided to give them an anticipating nod for a 'yes'.

Finally, they all opened the two doors.

As she took her first few steps towards the room, a few rose petals were scattered into the air, as if they're blown in a light gust of wind. Then, she made a small gasp at what she is seeing. "Oh!"

Cahaya is definitely surprised by this spectacle! What she found in the room are ten young men, five sitting together on a luxurious couch while the other five are standing behind it. At that, they are all gathered together in a gentleman-like fashion, mostly to the fact they are also good looking to her eyes! Among the ones who are together on the couch is the waiter from moments ago, Duo! They are even wearing dressy outfits with their own trademark colors, each.

He smiled affectionately at her and greeted while making a romantic gesture with his right hand. "Welcome, dear Gundam Princess. . . ."

Then, most of the others joined him in unison as they did the same gesture too. "To our Gundam Cafe Host Club!"

Pausing upon her startled reaction, Cahaya couldn't help but gaze at how impressive each of these young men are. Especially Duo. "Arah. . ."

Duo smiled at her again. "Surprised you, didn't we?"

"Eh. . . You can say that, arah. . ." Cahaya tried taking a few steps towards them as she entered the luxurious yet, futuristic room. Then again, she is feeling the urge to feel love-sick like before. _"Oh, heavens me! I was expecting something else, but I didn't know it's turning out to be a host club, arah! They are incredibly gorgeous, I am now feeling like turning into a tomato again, arah! Oh. . . What will I do? What will I say, arah? If only Jyotsana-Kakak were here, she'll know how to help me out on this. . . ."_

Then, one of the members of this group is noticing the girl's slight bashfulness. "Hey, are you feeling all right, Princess? You're turning scarlet, really fast."

"Um. . . Wel. . . Well. . . I . . . I was. . ." She stuttered. Then, all of a sudden, "Ah. . . . . . . ." Cahaya's vision became blurry and slowly, but in an instant, she fell on to the floor, backwards! Due to her love-sickness, she fainted!

"Oh! A princess in distress!" Exclaimed Louise from the entry way of the room. She have been seeing this with Relena, and the other girls.

"Our Gundam Princess has fainted! Come on! Let's help her!" So did another one of the host club boys.

Everyone in the room and from the entrance took notion and quickly went about to give her some comfort until she wakes up.

Well, in the midst of this, Cahaya is asleep. But, in her mind, she can hear some people's voices talking around her. Few of these voices sound familiar, while they are mingling with others that are not. After a moment of feeling air being fanned into her face, she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh. . . What happened, arah. . ." At first, her vision isn't very clear until she retained her focus.

Once her eyes were open, she saw the entire host club, all together. It seemed that they have been waiting for her to wake up.

Duo is the first one to say, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hmm? Arah! What just happened to me, arah? Why was I sleeping, arah?" Then, she realizes she's sitting on something soft. "Oh, it's really comfy, arah." She is sitting on a chair, on account of them and the waitresses.

The host club member who gasped earlier, explained to her. "You have fainted a while ago. So, we had to relieve you."

"Relieve me arah?" She asked.

"After our introduction to you, you've fainted because of you being really bashful." Said another one of the members.

Now, what he said isn't all unfamiliar for Cahaya. She did recall herself fainting in front of them. "Oh, _ya. _That's right, arah."

"Seriously, are you really that shy?" Asked the other one who looked practically identical to the one who asked if she was feeling okay from before.

Cahaya made a small sigh and answered. "Let's just say I had an overwhelming weakness, arah. It happens to me pretty often."

Well, to tip that off, Duo decided to begin what's being left out from the beginning. "Well, since you are our first timer at this cafe, we forgot to introduce ourselves. As you can tell, this club is run by the ten men of this eating establishment, built to give tribute to Japan's beloved mecha series. Our job is not only to satisfy our customers as waiters, but we're also hosts to please our dear fangirls on every whim! What ever our princess requests is our command!" While saying these things, he was even revolving around Cahaya's chair every second or so.

"A host club, arah?"

"That's what our job is." Said one who had deep olive green hair with his bangs covering his right eye. He even had a gentle smile upon his lips. "Most girls around Tokyo are huge fans of ours."

Then, Duo chimed in again with affection. "So. . . . which one of us is mostly your liking? Would you prefer. . ." He began to introduce each and every one of these young men.

First, he gestured over to one with raven black hair, lightly tanned skin, and amber brown eyes. "The monotone voiced and cold exterior with a heart of gold type, Heero Yuy?"

The one with short brown hair and Prussian colored eyes gave her a short look in the eye at first, thus having his arms crossed. Then, he turned his gaze, without changing his serious expression. His movements made Cahaya wonder why he's wearing such a look in his eyes.

Next, the braided boy made another gesture to the next one. "Or perhaps, the silent, yet social type there, Trowa Barton?"

Trowa, the one with long bangs covering his left eye gave her a gentle and soft, yet sad sort of expression in his deep green eyes.

"Or how about our Boy Lolita over there, Quatre Rebarba Winner?" Duo made a gesture over to the one with short platinum goldish hair and pure blue eyes.

Quatre gave her a wonderfully bright smile, as if he is an actual boy of pure innocence. His actions made her eyes sparkle softly and she returned his smile with hers. Plus, she made a small wave with her hand. _"He's kind of cute, arah."_ She thought to herself.

Next, Duo pointed over to the one with a small ponytail and utterly stern eyes. From the look of things, he happens to be Chinese, just like Yao. "Probably, you can go for our silent, strong, warrior-like type, Wufei Chang?"

When Cahaya tried smiling to him, the only thing he can do is to give her a small look at her in the eyes, first. Then, he turned his gaze away. Yes, he is quite stern and antisocial from the look of things.

"Hmm. . . Out of his mind." Duo chuckled while smirking. Next, he had her moving over to the one with raven black hair, lightly tanned skin, and crimson brown eyes. "For even further choices, you might be interested in our mildly silent, yet exotic soldier, Setsuna F. Seiei."

Cahaya wanted a chance to say something, so without further ado, she spoke with a light hint of her shyness. It's because he does look pretty beautiful to her opinion. "Eh. . . Hi. . . My name is. . ."

Before she can say another word, Setsuna made his response. "I am Gundam."

Cahaya blinked. "Eh? _Maafkan saya?_"

Everyone in the room glanced at her for what she said.

She looked at their skeptical faces and answered. "Oh, don't worry, arah. It means 'excuse me' in Malay."

Most of them are amazed. Including the female staff.

So, she tried repeating her question. "So, what did you say, just now, arah?"

Then, Duo commented with a small laugh. "Ah, sorry about him. That's just. . . . Setsuna."

"He does that a lot." Answered the one with wavy brown hair.

"Hmm. . ." Then, she asked Duo. "Um, who is this guy and the other one next to him, arah?"

"Ah, these two are Neil and Lyle Dylandy, a.k.a: The Lockon Stratos Twins. They both share the same codename and in this host club, they are the friendly, flamboyant, and mostly caring type." He answered her.

The two twins both gave Cahaya a welcoming grin and. Feeling delighted by them, she waved to them too.

"Or if you want a guy who is strong; both mentally and physically, but still a little shy, soft, and gentle, then we have Allelujah Haptism, here." Duo continued with the olive green-haired one, next.

Allelujah also had his chance to speak. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Cahaya and welcome."

Just like the leader said, she can tell he is very nice and kind. "Konnichiwa and thank you. It's wonderful to meet you too, arah." Then, another thought entered her head. _"He's even cute when he speaks like that, too, arah."_

Lastly, Duo made a gesture over to the one with shining purple hair and wearing glasses over his ruby red eyes. "Last but not least, Tieria Erde here, is our cool, yet androgynous handsome one." Then, he whispered into her ear. "But, I have to warn you. He can be the hardest guy to please around here. He has a strict tongue and he's never afraid to use it. He's also tough as nails. So, do your best to treat him nicely and he'll surely welcome you with open arms."

After listening to him, Cahaya tried giving him a smile too.

Tieria only looked at her while putting his hand to his chin and resting his elbow on the other, making a thinking position towards her. Thus, he narrowed his eyes.

Duo noticed the silent treatment between them and decided to break it. "Well, that's everyone around here. Unless. . ." He gently took Cahaya's hand and stroke her cheek with his other hand. Then, he tilt her chin up to see straightly into her eyes. "Maybe, you'd prefer me. . . I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie, my Gundam Princess. . ."

Now, this movement really got the Singaporean girl flustered. She blushed in a deep pink color again. Of course, her heart began to beat in a quickened tempo, according to that. She didn't know what to say, for she is already lost in words. To her, the others were charmingly beautiful. However, Duo Maxwell happens to be the most charming of them all. She may not be ready for finding love just yet. But, oh! Due to how handsome he is, maybe he might be the one for her. Still, she's not quite sure, though. "Um. . . Uh. . ." She began stuttering once more.

Before she can say anything when she had the chance, there's a rumble from outside the door. It's even traveling down the hallway as it resonated from the walls.

"What's that, arah?" She asked.

"Oh, goodie!" Duo grinned.

Tieria announced. "We got guests."

"Looks like we're going to have a full house, today." Neil commented.

The doors burst opened and then, "Kyaaaaaah!" A big horde of fangirls came in to have a good time with the Host Club members! School girls, fashionable girls, and young university girls alike came inside at once. Little did they know, that they almost pushed Cahaya!

She is almost about to fall on her side. But, she landed on the seat of her bottom. So, she's okay, although she did hurt her hip a bit. "Oof!"

Once Cahaya got up on her feet again while dusting herself, she began to observe the situation. Each of the members are treating their guests nicely through whatever method they choose. They talked and had conversations with them as they offer Gundam influenced sweets to them and addressing them as Princesses. She can even see that Duo happens to be popular with most of the girls. Even Neil and Lyle.

"Oh heavens me, arah. . . ." She sighed. "This is quite a gallery, arah."

"You might be wondering what's going on, are you?" A voice asked her.

She looked over and found Tieria Erde standing next to her. At first she had another light blush painting her cheeks. But, she regained her composure and answered with a nervous chuckle. "Heh. . . You are right on that, arah. So, yes. I'm really curious about this club, arah."

He took another small look at her again, with his face still completely void of any emotion. Then he explained. "Each of us here were given the duty please each of these girls who are precisely fans of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Since you're not from around here, I can have you get to the point of who's who."

First he begins with Duo, who is busy charming the fangirls who are around him on each side. "Duo Maxwell. He is mostly the leader of our group. The reason why you see him being so popular is because, ever since this club is established, few days after the opening of this cafe, he's ultimately a fangirl favorite. He is often known to be the Princely Type."

"Hmm. I can see why, arah." She will have to agree on that. _"No __wonder why he looks so handsome, arah."_

Then, her attention was redirected to Heero Yuy. Even though he hasn't shown a sign of smiling, he is still talking contently with the girls who are at his table.

The purple haired host told Cahaya. "Heero, over there is likely the opposite of our cheerful and sometimes goofy, leader. He would often show a cold and heartless demeanor towards those around him. But, deep within that rough shell lies a good heart as what Duo have told you. He truly gives out kindness to others and he does harbor feelings for one of our staff members, Relena Peacecraft."

Cahaya blinked at that statement. "Oh. . . . So, like Saji and Louise, they're a couple working together too, arah?"

He gave her a short nod for his answer.

"Hah. . . Very romantic, arah. . ." She commented, slightly.

At first, Tieria raised an eyebrow at her sighing like that. But, he decided to continue. He explained more to her about how different each of the hosts are. Trowa was once an individual who doesn't know much about his own past and he didn't have a true name until he eventually had one which comes from someone else.

Now, the background of Quatre is quite astonishing to her. When Cahaya noticed him smiling at one of the girls who baked a cake just for him, Tieria told her that he is the son of an upper class family, whose trade is the distribution of natural resources from Arabia.

She also took notion of Wufei's part. While she is examining on how quiet he is when the girls around him are waiting eagerly to eat a cake they made for him too, she's been told that indeed, he is a descendent from a proud line of Chinese warriors. From the look of things, he does seem utterly stern and he might have the intention to get really suspicious toward those who appear weak to him.

Next, Tieria explained to her everything about Setsuna, the Dylandy Twins, and Allelujah. Setsuna is a young man from the Middle East, like Quatre. However, although he's hardly much like Heero Yuy, he often has the tendency to think of himself as a Gundam, personified. He is actually a person who is against all conflict and will devote himself to be there for anyone who is dear to him.

Cahaya looked over to the situation the twins were having with two girls over at their table. Neil is talking to them over tea and cake, and he is talking about the things he and his brother have been through in their lives. Tieria pointed out that those two are brothers from Ireland. Even if they are both competitive at whatever they do, they are still in touch. She mentioned that her caretaker, Arthur has something like that with one of his three brothers from the United Kingdom. But, it's mostly with Scotland. Well, as a matter of fact, she hasn't met his brothers before.

Finally, Tieria finished answering her skepticism about the host club with something about Allelujah. He was once a young boy taken from his family by an organization who are going over an incredibly despicable project of using children as test subjects for military power. Then, he eventually makes an escape to join him and the others. Eventually, he finds love with a girl who was also there, and have made an attempt to get her into fleeing with him too. Of course, his lover is working in the cafe with the other girls. Thus, Cahaya will meet her later.

"Wow. . ." She explained after all the information was stored into her head. "You guys all have a big crew here, arah. I'm quite happy that you all get along and help each other." She even smiled.

"I'd prefer to work alone, though." Tieria answered, sternly.

After raising her eyebrow at that statement, she replied. "Well, perhaps some people would want that, arah. You should be happy that you will get to mingle in with the others and work together, hand in hand, arah. It's always fun to know your friends and put each others trust in one another too. The more you do that, the more friends you'll have. Friendship and partnership are two wonderful things, arah. If you continue to go on alone, then it would be really boring. Don't you think so, arah?"

"I do not know." He answered her again, crossing his arms.

She looked him awkwardly, first. But, she made another small smile. _"He may be a lone wolf and strict. That's plain to see, arah. But, perhaps in time, he'll change and open up, arah." _She thought.

After observing more of this joyous atmosphere, Cahaya heard Duo's voice. "Hey, why won't you join me over here too, princess?"

"Me?" She perked once again, with a light blush. "Join you too, arah?"

"Yes."

She was trembling for a bit. But she managed to get the courage to slowly move over to his table. After making her way past the other girls who have been seated, she made herself comfortable upon the same loveseat where Duo is sitting at. He had already made room for her sit down.

Most of the other girls are practically curious about Cahaya. They have been observing her appearance and of course, they have also noticed her new Lolita dress. Plus, they are even whispering to each other about how cute she looks.

Duo reached over and picked up a small treat wrapped in pink paper from a plate that is there. Then, he offered it to Cahaya. "Here you go. It's our newest item. The Beam Saber Churro."

She curiously received the churro and took her first bite. She had never eaten one before. "Hmm. What do you know, arah. It's sweet and it's almost like a donut, arah."

"Perhaps. . ." He then tilted her chin again to have her face meeting his, eye to eye. "But, Princess. . . it's nowhere as sweet as you. . ."

"Arah. . ." Cahaya couldn't help but gaze deeply into those cobalt blue orbs of his.

This action made the rest of the girls around their table squeal delightfully again. "Kyaaah!"

_"The purple haired one is right, arah. He really is a ladies' man, arah. No wonder why he is appointed as their leader. . ."_ Her mind spoke softly.

Just then, Lyle and Neil came in to stand behind the couch, watching the two.

Neil asked Cahaya. "So. . . What brings you here to our humble abode in Tokyo, New Princess."

"Ah, Neil, my man." Duo answered. "She answered me that same question when I was waiting her table. She is from Singapore and she is also another country incarnation."

"Really?" Neil was surprised too.

"Like Kiku, you represent a country too?" Asked his brother too.

"Yes, yes." She answered with a nod.

"That explains that situation from earlier. You just spoke in your native language." Tieria spoke as well.

Trowa commented also. "I never would have expected that." He even get to show a small smile.

The news amazed a lot of the girls in the host club room.

"Say, are you here to sight-see and such?" Asked Lyle, thus receiving another nod from her.

"I was completely amazed on such a city, Tokyo is, arah. And the Tokyo Tower is wonderful, too." She added.

"Hey. . ." Said Quatre with enthusiasm in his voice. "We didn't get to know what your name is."

Cahaya looked up to him. "Oh yes. Pardon my mannerisms, arah. My name is Cahaya Mastura. It means, 'Light', arah."

"Wow. . ."

"That's a lovely one." Allelujah commented while Tieria on the other hand, looked at her idly. Of course, Heero turned his eyes at her too. So did Setsuna.

The door opened afterwards. In stepped Kiku. "Cahaya-san. Are you having a good time? I see you have met the Gundam Cafe Host Club."

"Yes, Kiku. I sure am, arah. Everyone here is so friendly, arah." She answered, smiling.

Then, a different voice chimed in from outside the doorway. "Well, almost everyone, that's for sure, sometimes." It sounded like a mature voice of a young woman. Well, it is a young woman who came into the doorway. She had long sienna brown hair reaching to her waist and she is wearing business like clothes. "Hmm. . . I see we have a new customer in our midst." She said, observing Cahaya.

"Ah, Sumeragi-san. . ." Kiku began to say. "She is a friend of mine. She came here with me and another friend because, I was showing her how fabulous Gundam is. She is from Singapore, by the way."

The profession-like lady, Sumeragi smiled after hearing what Kiku told her. "Oh, a newcomer!"

"It's been a long while since we had one." Agreed another young lady with blue eyes. She had black twin pigtails tied, almost tied up into buns. She even wore bun covers for them. She is also dressed in a long magenta cheongsam dress with a golden lotus pattern. She also took a moment to inspect Cahaya. "I do say, she looks really nice too. Especially, judging by that cute Wa-Lolita dress."

Cahaya made a slightly modest laugh. "Ah. . . You're only saying things, arah."

Kiku introduced her to the two women. "Cahaya-san, this is Sumeragi Lee Noriega and Wang Liu Mei. They are the two managers who are running this cafe."

"Oh, I see, arah."

"Good afternoon, Miss Sumeragi and Liu Mei." Most of the hosts, greeted together.

"You are all doing a fantastic job today, gentlemen." Liu Mei said, smiling at them. "I can tell this is getting better since you have a new client."

"Yup!" Nodded Duo. "We do have a new Gundam Princess, milady."

Before she can have an urge to blush again, Cahaya decided to take a chance to have a say in all of this. "Woah, hold on, hold on, hold on, arah. You guys are all so polite and everything, arah. But, I do have one question."

"What's it going to be?" Heero asked her.

"I'm a little curious about this whole Gundam Princess thing, arah. I know you are always addressing me as one, but who was that?"

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?"

"As hosts and waiters, we treat our fangirl customers that way all the time." Duo answered, striking a gentleman-like pose. "It's a major thing we do."

"Kyaaah!" Most of the other clients squeal again.

While the commotion is going on, Sumeragi asked Cahaya again. "So, you're from Singapore and you don't have a clue what Gundam is, yet?"

Kiku made the answer for her. "That is true, Sumeragi-san."

"Oh, you are forgetting that I know most anime, Kiku, arah." Cahaya began to point out. "It's just that Gundam is still pretty new and I haven't known anything about it, until you brought me over to this restaurant, arah."

"_Hai, mou shiteimashita, Cahaya-san._" He said, giving her a short nod.

While the hosts are saying 'good-bye' to their happy clients, who are heading their way out the door, Liu Mei had a suggestion. "Well then, perhaps, maybe we won't mind giving you a tour about it. Would you like that, Miss Cahaya?"

"A tour, arah?"

"Yeah! I can't agree more, milady." Chimed Duo. "Since our Princess is having an enormous sense of skepticism, I say we should show her what the appearance of Gundam is."

The others happened to agree too while a few of them are not too sure.

Tieria is one of the few. "Would that be wise, Sumeragi? You know we don't tolerate something like this."

"Curiosity can easily kill the cat." Added Setsuna.

"Oh, come on now." She said with a shrug, telling them that they shouldn't be that concerned. "We have someone who is really fresh with it. So, we need to give her a good example. Besides, she's from another country." Then she looked over to her. "Am I right?"

"Well, that's correct, arah." Cahaya agreed.

"All right! So, we're settled!" Duo declared again.

"Sure. But, just don't let that woman get too carried away about it. Otherwise, she'll find herself in deep trouble." Said Wufei, rather coldly.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Hey now!" Cahaya snapped, placing both of her hands on her hips. "You got something against girls, arah?"

"I do whenever they're weak, not too careful or incapable of things." He replied.

Cahaya huffed while crossing her arms. "Well, listen up, my old-timing friend! We're nowhere in the 1800's where girls have to follow those old, spooty rules like 'knowing our place' and all of that spooty nonsense, arah. We are in the now. Changes come and go, and they always will, arah. There's no end to it, arah. Old things have ended while new things are beginning. Where I'm from, we go by the rules of fairness and equality, arah. We also follow this motto, 'Let us Unite', arah! Regardless of race, gender, or status, we work together, play together, and live together, arah! I'll keep that in mind if I were you, arah! And warrior or not, that's no way to treat a girl, just by saying or assuming she is weak or incapable, arah!"

Now, this made Wufei take a bit of a backward glance at Cahaya. He is raising an eyebrow at her, although he is actually rather shocked, deep inside.

The others who were listening to her speech are all surprised too. They couldn't believe how brave she is.

Most of them had their eyes widened like Allelujah, Trowa, and Quatre. Others such as Neil, Lyle, and Duo had their jaws dropped. Tieria, Setsuna, and Heero are equally surprised. Thus, the two managers and the waitresses blinked.

"Woah. . ." Duo sighed. He even had a light blush over his cheeks. _"My kind of girl. . ."_ He's about to have in his head.

"She sure is something." Neil whispered to his twin brother.

"The girl's got spunk." He whispered back. "I guess she is definitely not the one to be messed with."

Well, after things have settled, the hosts and the managers took Cahaya below the cafe to what appears to be a large, underground hangar. Once they opened the corridor to what's inside, she gasped! For what she is seeing is in each separate station of this hangar, there are ten giant warrior-like machines or robots, to be exact. They are the Mobile Suit Gundams that Kiku has been mentioning! She is completely impressed and amazed by those machines!

They even introduced her to Allelujah's lover, Marie Parfacy, who has been busy giving a hand with a family of technicians and mechanics. The Vashti Family. The head of this family is Ian Vashti. He is quite delighted to see Cahaya too. He even had her meet his wife and cheerfully eccentric daughter, Linda and Mileina. Lastly, she is met with the little pet robot of Neil's, Haro! The little round, orange robot really seemed to like Cahaya, and she had made a complement of how cute it is.

Now, the first Gundam Cahaya wished to observe is Wing Zero, Heero's mobile suit. He even give her a good look of what's inside the cockpit. She is even thrilled to see all the different controls, here and there.

Next is Deathscythe, Duo's gundam. The controls inside the cockpit were very much like Heero's but, there are a few others that are different. After observing some more, Cahaya then asked Duo, while they're still inside the cockpit. "Hey, can you show me how one of these controls work, arah?"

"Oh! I don't think you would want me to demonstrate something like that, Princess Cahaya." He answered, shaking his head.

But, she tried insisting, for she is getting a little too excited. "Oh, come on! I want to see something happening, arah." She happened to notice a strange button on the control board. "Hey! What does this one do, arah?" With no assumption on what's going to occur next, she quickly pressed it.

"Ack!" Duo gasped. "Woah there, Princess! Don't touch that! It's the. . ."

Then, something really strange happened, all right. The cockpit's door closed automatically and the roof above them, came down on them. So did the walls around the two. It's as if the mobile suit is shrinking with them inside! Well, yeah! The whole thing became really small, it shrunk into the size of an action figure or a scale model.

Everyone else in the group witnessed this and took a glance at the results.

"Oop, there goes the business." Sumeragi commented.

"Oopsie daisy! Oopsie daisy!" Haro chirped while flapping its wings/ears.

Setsuna looked at the size of the gundam and wondered. "So, if he can turn into a Gundam, will I be able to do it, too?"

"That's not how it is!" Reprimanded Neil. "You're a human, not a machine, for crying out loud."

"That's. . . The Chibi. . . Button. . ." Grunted Duo who is stuck in the small model version of Deathscythe.

"Sorry, arah." Apologized Cahaya from inside too.

After the mobile suit returned to its original size, Duo and Cahaya got out, unharmed.

Next, Setsuna decided to show her his mobile suit, Exia. Tieria decided to follow along, for he wants to advise supervision when it's needed. They all got inside once the opening of the cockpit closed.

She even had another question. "Um, is there a control for special effects or so? Anything wonderful this machine can do, Setsuna?"

To answer her, he gestured her to a set of two levers. "There's supposed to be one to have it glowing during the time of moonlight." He explained. But, when she looked at them, she wasn't sure which one is which, for there is no label on them, to be exact. So for her guess, she pulled down the second one.

What has been triggered is while Tieria is leaning upon the cockpit door, it opened up, causing him to fall down. "Wrong lever! Oof!"

"Oops. . ." Said Cahaya, sheepishly.

She and Setsuna looked down and found that Tieria is all right, though he landed on top of Neil, accidentally. He is even grumbling to himself while he is slowly trying to get off. "Why did Ian even had the nerve to put that lever there?"

"Sorry!" She called down from above.

Cahaya later finished her tour after making a few more mistakes with the Gundams' controls due to her curiosity. They soon all left the hangar.

Liu Mei asked her. "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh, do I ever." She answered, joyfully.

"You know, you could have injured me, back there." Tieria sternly said to her. "It appears that you are hardly aware of things because you are only letting your curiosity get the better of you."

"I said I was sorry, arah." She tried saying to him.

"Tieria, you do have to cut her some slack. She is really new with the mobile suits, you know." Neil said to him, just so he can ease her.

"What reason do I have to accept such petty excuses?" He snapped.

Then, Duo grunted. "Hey, it's not her fault that we didn't warn her about what feat the controls can do."

"Guys, guys, let's not get into a fight, please." Quatre pleaded to them.

Suddenly, a loud, heavy, and defining rumble was heard from outside! It even made everyone jump for it did shook the whole area. Then, an alarm rang out and lights are flashing red throughout the hall! Everyone noticed this and began to take caution.

Relena came in, rushing down the hallway to meet them. "Everyone! We had an emergency! Let's all get prepared and quick!"

"Red alert! Red alert! Red alert!" Shrieked Haro.

"Gentlemen, you all know what to do." Said the second manager.

"Roger!" All of the hosts ran back towards the hangar area.

Cahaya, herself, is having no clue about what's going on. But, she's sure it won't be good, now that there's an alarm blaring and all.

Just then, Kiku came down the hallway with Yao. "Cahaya-san! Cahaya-san!" He cried.

"Kiku!" She called back. "What's happening?"

"Come now, aru!" But, Yao grabbed her arm and took her back to the main area with him and Kiku, along with Sumeragi and Liu Mei.

They ran down the hallway until they arrived back at the eating area. Most the customers and the staff are already in a panic and have started to hide under the tables for cover. Saji however hid under the bar counter and Louise ran over there for not only to hide with him, but also for his protection.

While Sumeragi and Liu Mei are instructing everyone in the room to stay calm and remain cautious. Cahaya looked around and about. She wanted to know what's all the commotion. "I wonder what's happening now, arah?"

"This doesn't look good." Kiku muttered while his eyes narrowed.

Before Sumeragi walked off with her partner to deal with other matters, Cahaya got her attention with a her question. "Miss Sumeragi, arah."

"Oh! Yes?"

"What in the world is going on, arah?"

She gave her answer. "Ah, this may seem inconvenient for you but we are in a tight pickle now. This city is under a monster attack and the creature is already on the prowl towards Tokyo and here, Akihabara."

"A monster, arah?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right, arah?"

"Come over here and look out, Cahaya-san!" Kiku told her while he's at the window.

She ran over to next to his side and so did Yao. They looked out and everyone outside is running down the streets because of only one thing. They felt another booming rumble as if it were a giant footstep being made. Then, they looked up and saw what it is! A giant reptile-like monster is among their part of the city and is busy roaring and thrashing about, causing fearful destruction! It is smashing the buildings and terrorizing the citizens!

"Oh. . . my. . . heavens, arah!" Cahaya exclaimed with wide eyes! Sumeragi was not kidding at all! This is a monstrous emergency!

Yes, this is deep trouble indeed. At least it's not as bad as an earthquake, like what the Merlion has been worrying about.

To be continued. . . .

* * *

><p>M.S.K: So. . . . What do you all think? A lot of new things are happening to Singapore right and left, now!<p>

Japan: I didn't know she enjoys Gundam.

M.S.K: She does now. Even I do! ^_^V

China: What's going to become of her in the next chapter, aru?

M.S.K: Well, that's going to be a surprise, China-dear.

China: (blushes)

M.S.K: I hope you're enjoying this chapter. Do send me comments or reviews for anything. I'll keep writing the next chapter and until then, stay tuned for what's going to come up next! ^_^

* * *

><p>Translation notes:<p>

_Bokutachi wa tomodachi desu._ (We're friends in Japanese)

_Mou shiteimashita. _(I already know, in Japanese)

_Maafkan Saya_ (Like what Cahaya said, 'Excuse me' in Malay)


	8. Kiku and Cahaya Part 4

M.S.K: Hah! Finally! I finally finished it! Well, this chapter, I mean. (Ahem) Sorry for keeping you all waiting but, I hope you'll be satisfied by this. I've been through exams and such. I'm still a working student, nowadays. But, I do find chances to do some writing when there's nothing to do. You're going to be surprised by what happens to Singapore in this one! Hee hee! Eventually, she is beginning to become a fan over something. Well, enough said for me. So, Japan? will you do the disclaimer.

Japan: Kaoru-san doesn't own anything about Axis Powers: Hetalia. She only owns her fan character. Everything related to Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei.

M.S.K: (bows) Domo arigatou gozaimasu. So, sit back, relax and unwrap those surprises which are going to unfold upon Singapore's world! Ah, the things I wrote for the cafe in this chapter are situations I basically had in my mind, so I put them there. Anyway, enjoy what's happening in the story so far! Of course, I don't own the Gundam Pilots or Meisters. They belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino. Same thing goes with Galaxy Express 999. It belongs to Leiji Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Kiku and Cahaya Part 4-Enter Sailor Singapore!<p>

_Recap: A giant reptile-like monster is among their part of the city and is busy roaring and thrashing about, causing fearful destruction! It is smashing the buildings and terrorizing the citizens! "Oh. . . my. . . heavens, arah!" Cahaya exclaimed with wide eyes! Sumeragi was not kidding at all! This is a monstrous emergency!_

As the monster continued its torment upon the buildings and such, Cahaya quivered at the sight of it. Yao tried keeping her calm by holding her waist close to his side.

"Just. . . Just what is that thing, arah?" She gasped again.

"Cahaya-san, that's the Gorosaurus!"

"A dinosaur? Alive at this time? I thought they're supposed to be extinct, arah!" She asked again, mostly confused.

But, he explained to her. "Actually, it's not like any dinosaur you are thinking of. That monster is supposedly a fictional one. But, I'm just as confused as you. Why would it be here? I normally see him in a film series, Godzilla."

"Don't tell me that it's one of his friends, aru." Said Yao to him.

"No, no!" He said, almost nervously. "Certainly not."

They watched the Gorosaurus continuing its work on trying to amuse itself by bringing Tokyo to the ground! Next, it made a really loud roar up to the skies! In fact, it is so loud, it caused a great sound wave to resonate through the air. Everyone below began to cover their ears, including Cahaya, Kiku, Yao, and everyone else in the cafe.

"Argh! I can't take it, arah!" She groaned.

Then, the monster resumed its disastrous rampage. Of course, more frightened people are trying to make their way to safety.

"If this keeps up, the city will be nothing but a pile of rubble and rocks, aru!" Yao exclaimed.

"What shall we do, arah?" Cahaya asked Kiku with fear.

"There's no reason to panic, Cahaya-san." He answered her. "Sumeragi-san and Liu Mei-san have already taken care of this. They already got the solution to deal with a problem like this, right here."

"What is it, arah?" She blinked.

Next, they heard a sound which sounded like engines on an aircraft.

Cahaya looked up to find out where it's from. "Oh!" She figured out what Kiku has been trying to say. She is seeing eight of the mobile suit gundam she had been introduced to, soaring up into the sky. They must have been launched from the secret base which is underground.

Kiku told her. "They're going to handle this with each of their gundam. Duo-san, Heero-san and the others. They're not only part of the staff here, but they're also pilots and meisters."

Fortunately, this made Cahaya feel relieved. She believed everything is going to be all right, as long as those pilots are around. "I think you're right, Kiku! We're going to be saved, arah! Go Gundam, arah!" She cheered. _"I'm starting to love it, already, arah! Especially Duo, arah!"_ She thought to herself happily.

That got everyone's attention too. They rushed over to the windows to witness the situation and cheered too.

While they're flying up there, the other pilots and meisters were realizing that something's missing.

"Hey, where's Duo? He's supposed to be here at this time." Tieria asked, sternly over the communication screen.

"Sorry I'm late!" It's him, all right. He came up to meet him in his gundam.

"Where have you been, Maxwell?" Exclaimed, Wufei.

"I was just. . . getting my hair straightened out. I have to be prepared." He answered sheepishly.

"Well, you can at least be here on time for the emergencies without worrying about your long hair!" Tieria snapped back.

"Let's get going!" Heero announced.

So, they hurried on to where the monster is located.

Once they arrived, Neil and Lyle fired a flare from their gundam, Dynames! It got everyone to look up to where they are.

"Hey! Everyone look! It's them! The Gundams!" Exclaimed a man from among the others in the street.

Neil start to announce proudly through his voice radio while the others assembled themselves in mid air. "All right! Citizens of Tokyo! Are you ready?"

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Haro chirped too.

Everyone cheered loudly for their favorite super robot heroes have come to their rescue!

When the Gorosaurus noticed the mobile suits, he starts roaring again. It seems he is ready to fight them!

So the battle ranges onward. Even though this makes Yao feel worried about her safety, Cahaya went out to the front of the cafe to catch a view of it.

The pilots and the meisters are doing everything they are capable of to defend Tokyo. Beam weapons, laser cannons, shooting, everything! It only did little to wear the beast down, though.

But, when the irritated monster is ready to make an attempt to strike at them, Duo had an idea. "Okay guys! I got a plan!"

"Okay!" The Lockon Stratos Twins agreed.

Haro also chirped. "An attack strategy! An attack strategy!"

"What is it?" Asked Quatre.

"All right, here's the deal. Once that overgrown reptile tries charging at us, we'll gather ourselves together. When the timing is just right, Heero will give the signal, and we'll all surround him to attack at once! Got it?"

"Roger!" Everyone agreed.

"At least we won't be put into any disadvantages of causing further wreckage among metropolis." Tieria mentioned.

So, everyone gathered themselves and their mobile suits together in front of the charging Gorosaurus. At first, everyone is a little worried when it was just close enough. Then, Heero made the signal with his Wing Zero Gundam! "Now! All together!" Without further ado, they got the monster cornered and attacked it all at once with whatever method they choose! They are able to bring that creature to its scaly knees!

The pilots and meisters took a glance at what they did at first. But, Duo laughed. "We. . . We did it!"

The townspeople cheered happily, believing it's the end of that monster! Well, a few are not sure.

"They did it! They did it, arah!" Squealed Cahaya.

"Um, Cahaya-san. . . I don't think it's the end yet. . ." Kiku said, still a little bit nervous.

"Monster is down! Monster is down!" Haro cheered.

Neil then said from the cockpit. "Now, all we got to do is to finish off this big log-head."

"Let's get close to it slowly." Said Setsuna from his Exia.

So, the Twins, Setsuna, Heero, and Duo decided to move over slowly to the Gorosaurus, who's still on the ground.

"Careful, though. It could be faking." Trowa warned them.

"Ah, I hate those kind of surprises." Quatre muttered. He is shaking a little.

Suddenly, without a warning a loud rumble was heard from below the ground, just when they're about to get near the Gorosaurus! It even opened its eyes!

"Uh oh!" Cahaya did took the notion of the rumble from earlier.

"Look out!" Cried Allelujah, warning them of what will happen next!

Tieria also warned them. "Quickly! Get out of range!"

As those mobile suits evacuated, the Gorosaurus roared again while standing up. To everyone's shocking surprise, he hasn't shown any signs of injury or weakness since after their onslaught of attack combos! It's also a sign saying that it's not too happy!

"It's still alive! It's still alive!" Haro shrieked from inside the cockpit of Dynames.

"Geez, that's one stubborn lizard." Neil commented.

"And a rather peevish one, at that." So did, Lyle.

"Nice plan, Maxwell." Wufei spat, shaking his head with irritation. "It's simple, yet weak and insane!"

"I. . . I thought it worked. . ." He mumbled.

The Gorosaurus threw one clawed hand towards Wing Zero. But just in time, Heero moved himself out of the way from the inside of his mobile suit. He smirked. "All right. . . . So you want to play? Well, come on!" As he moved towards it in quick speed, the others decided to follow. They did the same maneuver again!

The monster fell flat on its back again. As it struggles to get up, it noticed something first. It found a small scratch on its arm. It seemed that Duo managed to slice the flesh of the creatures arm! It began to growl at him and his Deathscythe Gundam.

"Heh! That's what you get for attacking us, you overgrown Komodo Dragon!" He snapped at it from his voice radio.

Cahaya giggled at what he called that beast! It's because Komodo Dragons are one of her favorite animals from her country. Of course, there's an exhibit about them at her Singapore Zoo.

The Gorosaurus made another ferocious roar as a way of saying it's an insult towards him. He then grabbed Deathscythe and flung it over to an old building nearby!

"Gah!" Duo groaned when he felt the impact.

Well, the monster is not through, he also grabbed Wing Zero and Exia with both of his hands and tossed them to the ground. Next, it did the same thing with Sandrock, Heavy Arms, and Nataku! He even flicked away Dynames, and Kyrios!

"Aiyah!" Yao shrieked along with Cahaya.

"Oh no!" So did Kiku.

Well, everyone is witnessing what the pilots and the meisters are all in! They're in danger now! If someone doesn't help them, surely everyone's lives are all on the line along with theirs!

Tieria is the only one left in his Gundam, Virtue! He looked at his fallen comrades and growled. "That's not funny. . . You miserable monster!" He then got his cannons ready and began to charge towards the Gorosaurus in rage!

But, Neil saw this and cried. "Tieria! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He shouted back at him!

He was about to fire just when that beast caught him and threw him to the ground too! "Aah!"

After what he had done this, the monster made a loud roar for his own victory! He had triumphed over the Gundams!

Heero tried to reboot the engines of his Wing Zero but nothing worked! It's damaged! Well, not just him, but also the others! Thanks to the monster's smash-down maneuver, their mobile suits are in serious need of repair! "No. . . No. . . No! Don't do this!" He hollered.

"Come on, Exia. . ." Setsuna pleaded too. "I can't be Gundam without you. . ."

Sumeragi's face appeared into the cockpit screen. She is also contacting the others too. "What's the problem?"

Trowa answered for them. "Our mobile suits are damaged."

"Miss Sumeragi, get us back into this battle!" Duo panicked for that the monster is slowly approaching them while they're on the ground!

"Well, then just. . . Just slice it with your scythe or. . . Or something!" The young woman shouted.

"Easy for you to say, woman!" Wufei snorted, crossing his arms.

"Don't even go there, buster!" She shouted at him.

"My scythe's out of fuel! So there's no cutting time for me, now." Well, it appears that he's right. The scythe of his Gundam has weakened due to the collision.

Everyone struggled to get up but, their actions are fruitless! Not only that, there's even more trouble for them! The Gorosaurus is now repeatedly stepping on them with his foot! He's planning to continue this until they're crushed!

All of the townspeople are looking on that scene helplessly as their favorite heroes are now in harm's way!

Cahaya couldn't take this anymore! She couldn't bear to watch any further, either! "That is it, arah! No one messes with my new friends and then gets away with it, arah! Argh!" She quickly took off from her spot and started to run over to the spot where the Gundams are.

"Ah! Cahaya-san! _Abunai yo, Cahaya-san!_" Kiku tried calling out to her as he chased after her along with Yao.

Yao also shout out. "So suddenly? Don't go off on your own, aru! Listen to us, Cahaya! You shouldn't be anywhere filled with danger, aru! Cahaya! Come back, aru!"

The staff girls also gasped when they saw her running off! "Oh no! The Princess is running away!" Shrieked Christina.

It's not just those two National Incarnations, it's also everyone else who are hiding inside the other buildings. They yelled. "Don't go near that monster! It'll eat you alive!"

Still, while running, she ignored all of those shouts and cries. She continued running until she reached the spot where they're beaten. Luckily they aren't completely stomped yet. She hopped unto the Deathscythe Gundam to check if Duo is okay.

Yao and Kiku finally caught up with her and they spotted their friend climbing up on the black Gundam. "Cahaya! What are you doing, aru? Get down from there, aru!" Now, he's feeling really unsafe with her in an area which has become a battle field.

Kiku however is having his camera up.

Cahaya remembered where the hatch is and tried opening it. She finally got it opened and found Duo groaning inside. "Oh! Duo! Are you okay, arah?"

"I'm fine. But, you shouldn't be here, Princess." He moaned.

"No! I can't leave here without you or your friends! If I were to be going, so would my friends, arah!" She spoke back. She couldn't afford to leave her new friends in a situation where there's an enemy they couldn't defeat.

But, the poor, exhausted pilot pleaded. "I'm serious. You should get out of here right now!"

"Not at this moment, arah!" She replied again. "Just. . . Just give me one second to help you out. I'll deal with the others too." She began to search for an easy way to pull him out of the cockpit. She knows little of what she's actually doing, though.

"What?" Gasped all of the others when they over heard her voice from inside their machines.

Kiku began taking a few pictures of her on top of Deathscythe.

When it comes to insecurities, Cahaya can intend to make foolish actions, which is one of her bad reputations. "Oh! By the Merlion's name! Where's escape hatch, arah?" She's not an expert with machines either! What she is trying to do is getting the pilots out by using an exit bigger than the cockpit doorway. She'll have to do this one Gundam at a time.

Wufei's face appeared in Duo's screen and he hollered to get her attention. "Do get out of this place when you know it's good for you, woman!"

"I heard that, arah!" Cahaya snapped back at him. It did kind of shocked Duo, though.

"No! He's right aru!" Yelled Yao. "We're way beyond the safety boundaries, aru! Now, for the last time, get down here, aru!"

But, she turned and cried to him. "But we can't leave them here, arah! They need help and I got to do something, arah!" Then, she returned to what she is trying to do.

Now, Yao is just at the end of his rope. "All right, I'll just have to come up and get you, aru!"

However, before he can do anything, the Gorosaurus started another roar! Especially at Cahaya! It made her jump back down to the ground with a bit of fright.

"Oh!" She quickly hid behind Kiku and Yao. But, she glared right up at the monster and yelled. "Cut that out! Why won't you wag your iguana tail and beat it, you giant spoot-head of a lizard, arah!"

It roared loudly at her again! This time, it did kind of scared her! "Eeep!" Then she muttered. "I think I made it even more angry than before, arah!"

"Of course you did, aru!" Said Yao.

"And you shouldn't have drawn its attention to you, Princess!" Quatre called to her.

"Eh? What do you mean, arah?"

He explained to her. "Look up! That thing is not only wanting to attack us, it now wants to attack you! You must get out and find a safe place!"

Cahaya looked up at the angry monster and trembled. Quatre is right The Gorosaurus raised up it's clawed hand and struck it to the ground, causing some rocks and rubble to fly at her and her two nation friends. But, they are able to dodge it! Now, it seems that Cahaya is now engaged in the same pickle the pilots and meisters were in. Surely, she should run off with Yao and Kiku. But, she is caring too much for her new friends to just leave them there!

As he can see that the monster is about to make another strike on them, Yao grabbed hold of Cahaya and exclaimed. "Come on now, aru! We must get out of here!"

But, again, she refused. "Wait! Wait, arah! We still have to help them! Isn't there another option, arah? Just how are we going to beat up that thing, arah?"

Well, Kiku had only one suggestion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a certain object. Then, he tosses it to Cahaya. "Here! This should help! It's a little something I made for you to use in times like this."

First, she caught the object, then looked at it. It's a circular brooch and it's encrusted with rubies and diamonds and they're all arranged to form the flag of her country. "Come on now, Kiku! How is this going to help, arah?" She asked hysterically. "We need to have a better plan than this, arah!"

"No, no! It's not what you think, Cahaya-san!" He said back to her. "Just calm down and repeat these words after me. 'Merlion Crystal Power Make-Up'."

Cahaya blinked while raising an eyebrow. "Eh? Are you sure that will work, arah?"

"It has to work. Just trust me on this, Cahaya-san. As a Japanese man, it is against my principles for me to lie to my friends." He replied, looking straight into her eyes, telling her that he really meant what he said.

At first she didn't quite get what he is meaning to give out on the first absurd advice she is given. But after taking another look at the brooch in her hand, she slowly nodded her head. "O. . . Okay. . . If you say so."

"Just remain calm and follow the instructions, aru." Yao also remind her.

So, Cahaya took a few steps towards the ground where the monster is standing. She swallowed at first. But, knowing that she wants to help the pilots and the meisters, this is the only way. "Merlion. . . Crystal. . . Power Make-Up. . . . arah?" Well, because of her saying those words a little too slowly, not a single change has occurred.

The Gorosaurus started to laugh loudly at this. It even made the Gundam soldiers turn with an awkward stare at their Japanese friend. "Kiku. . ."

Cahaya turned and raised her eyebrow again at Kiku. "Pardon me, arah. But, is something supposed to happen, arah?"

However, Kiku chuckled at her clueless expression. "It was a nice try, Cahaya-san. But, all you got to do is to say it real loud and something _will_ happen, definitely."

"All right. . ." She replied half-heartedly. As she turned back to face the monster, she can hear her mind saying, _"Here goes nothing, arah."_ Once she took a deep breath, she held out the little brooch and made her command loudly, with all of her might. "Merlion Crystal Power. . . Make-Up!"

Then, the most amazing thing happened! When the command was made, the brooch automatically opened up to reveal a shining diamond, encrusted inside! It glowed, and sparkled a shining white light! It even blinded the Gorosaurus' eyes, thus enveloping Cahaya in it!

Everyone gasped at this sight!

Yao looked at this and exclaimed. "You've been planning this, Kiku, aru?"

"Hai." He answered, honestly.

While climbing out of their damaged Mobile Suits, the pilots and the meisters are witnessing this miracle too. Not only them, but also Sumeragi, Liu Mei, and the cafe staff who came to get a closer look.

From inside shining sphere of light, it seemed that the brooch's magic is transforming Cahaya into someone else! It is all coming from the crystal, actually! Its magic created a new outfit for her to wear and it even gave her a new stylish ponytail along with some hair accessories.

When the transformation is finished, everyone looked at what they are seeing with pure awe. This is a new Cahaya they are all looking at!

Cahaya is not in her Lolita outfit, now. She is wearing what looked like to be a sailor's uniform, with a short red and white patterned skirt, and a red bow at the center of her white blouse. There's also another one made of white veil tied at her back, above her skirt. In the middle of the bow is her brooch. To go along with the main outfit, she is wearing long white and red gloves and white knee-high boots. She even had a red choker around her neck, a golden tiara with a diamond encrusted to the center. Lastly, she doesn't have her hair done in a pony tail, now. It is down and two sides of it were pinned together at the back of her hair by her prumelia hair pin.

Once she took notion at what she is wearing, she began to ponder aloud. "Eh? _Apa?_ When did I bought such an outfit, arah? Is it really me wearing this, arah. . . ?" At first she didn't why she's wearing this particular uniform. But, she began to squeal happily!_ "Jadi comel!"_

After observing her outfit too, Yao also squirmed. "Ah~! Cahaya, you're so _kawaii_ aru!"

Before she can do anymore of her giggling, Kiku said. "Cahaya-san! This isn't something we bought at a store. That brooch I gave you is a special tool for you."

Gratefully, he got her attention once she turned to see him. "Hmm?"

"You have become a Sailor Senshi, Cahaya-san. In this, you must confront that monster if you want to save Duo-san, Heero-san and everyone here. Including all of my people. Onegai, protect this city, and the Gundams!" He told her, boldly.

"Me? A defender? How will it be possible, arah? I mean, I've seen Sailor Moon doing this and. . . ." Well, she is beginning to get this message! "_Tunggu sebentar_. Did you really help me become a savior like Sailor Moon did in those shows, arah?" Her eyes were widened with surprise, too.

"Hai. Since you wanted so badly to help the Gundam Pilots and Meisters, I thought of giving you that brooch, the Merlion Crystal. With its powers, you, Cahaya Mastura-san, have become Sailor Singapore! Now, protect everyone here with everything you have!"

After listening to his strong words and receiving a nod from Yao, she strongly agreed. "Right! Kiku, incarnation of Japan, I'll do it, arah!"

So, without further ado, she began to call out to the Gorosaurus just when it's about to walk off to do some more torment on the city. "Hey! You giant, spooty, good-for-nothing, komodo dragon-wannabe, arah!"

When he heard her shout, he made only a small, questioning roar. It's his way of asking if she's referring to him.

"That's right! I am talking to you, scale-head!" She answered him. "A creature such as yourself has no right to march over to a metropolis and cause such unwanted destruction and harm to the innocent who live among it, arah! You even dare to call what you did to Tokyo's fellow mecha heroes, a skimpy little parlor trick to entertain yourself, arah? Well, here's the news flash here. I am not impressed, arah! If you want to know who I am, well I'm telling you right now! I am the champion of justice who protects the sovereignty, the unity, and the order of my mother country! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

Then, she strikes a pose that only everyone here in Tokyo can recognize! "_Majula Singapura! _I am. . . Sailor Singapore!" Again, with another familiar pose, she finished her declaration! "And in the name of the Merlion. . . I shall punish you, arah!" Even if she is doing what the famous heroine will do, she is still wondering to herself about this. _"Gracious, arah! Is this for real, arah? Why are these words keep coming out of my mouth, arah?"_

"Wow. . . ." Everyone around the area sighed. Including Yao, Sumeragi, and her crew.

Duo however grinned and spoke to Heero. "Oh! I'm in love!" He even wrapped his arms around himself. His partner raised an eyebrow at him, however.

The Meisters and the Pilots are also amazed.

One then exclaimed. "A sailor senshi has returned!"

"Is that Mars?"

"No, no. Mars' trademark color is only red."

Well, everyone is quite surprised at this new Sailor Senshi.

"Oh! Wow. . . ." Lockon sighed while gazing at Cahaya with his twin.

Haro began to hop and squeal with delight. "Everyone! She's a sailor scout! A sailor scout! A sailor scout!"

"Sailor Singapore?" Quatre smiled. "I think that's a wonderful title!"

Cahaya or Sailor Singapore turned to them and winked with a cute smile. "I know. That's me, arah."

"Ah, I think we have a new _mahou shoujo_ heroine in the house, guys!" Duo cheered.

The Gorosaurus is beginning to grow pretty annoyed with all the obstacles that kept showing in his way. Now he has had it. He began to throw his hand towards Cahaya, attempting to crush her!

Although she is about to panic again, she quickly manage to dodge the attack! "Oh! Oh my, that was close arah!"

Then, the monster is about to try stomping her!

"Eee!" Now, this is the part where Cahaya is feeling the nerve to start panicking. It only embarrassed everybody a little. But, once she raise her arms for defense, her hands created a giant sunlight yellow shield-like barrier over her! It is protecting her from the giant foot! Not only that, it gave it a burn from underneath, causing the Gorosaurus to roar in pain as if he were feeling a sunburn.

Once she realized this defense technique she is possessing, she gasped with satisfaction. Then she smirked at the monster. "Ha! Never underestimate what the weather is like in my home country, arah!"

Now, the Gorosaurus decided to do something. He wanted to take matters in his own claws! He picked up some rocks and started to toss them towards Cahaya!

"Aiyah!" She shrieked as she managed to dodge them, one by one!

"Keep yourself together, aru!" Yao called out. "You can't beat him if you don't stay focused, aru!"

She asked back, proving the point of the state she's in. "Focused, arah? I'm just trying to keep up on my toes, arah!"

Tieria shook his head while trying to get up with Neil's aid. "Something is telling me that she may not be a big help as what Kiku had expected."

"She'll do it. I know she will." Said Duo.

Kiku then shout out a hint for her. "Cahaya! Try using this! 'Singapore Typhoon Burst'!"

"O. . . Okay!" Then, with a wave of her hand, out came a swarm of raindrops from some clouds up above! Amazed, she tried performing what he told her. "Singapore. . . Typhoon Burst!" At the command of her voice and at the signal of her hand, the magic raindrops were sent flying at the monster, trapping him into a big haze of mist! It is so thick, he can barely see his hand in front of his face! Not to mention find her!

Everyone is impressed by that piece of magic. Especially Duo. "Whoo! Way to go, girl!"

Cahaya stared. "Well. . . That should slow him down, arah. . ." Suddenly, she felt a sharp jolt! It is from her brooch! It's creating a red, sparkling light from her crystal! Then it formed itself into a red and silver scepter. At the top of it, there's a silver crescent moon with red stars encrusted along the crescent. Also, it is holding a bigger diamond. The gem is even carved into a shape of the Merlion's face. It floated slowly towards her, allowing her to take it in her hands. "Oh. . . What's this, arah? It's so pretty. . ."

"That's your weapon of choice, Cahaya-san!" Kiku exclaimed for he's just as surprised as she is. "You just obtained the Merlion Scepter! You can use it to cast its powers upon the Gorosaurus!"

"_Betul ke?_ Just like Sailor Moon, herself, arah?" She asked back.

"Of course." He nodded.

"But you got to hurry." Heero said to her.

When Cahaya looked back at him with his fellow partners once she heard him. "Eh?"

"He's right!" Tieria spoke next. "The mist you made is clearing up and fast! You must get rid of it before he can try anything else!"

She looked over at the misty facade and she can tell he's right. The monster is poking his hand out! Finally, she nodded willingly. "Right!"

"Here we go. . . !" Duo said with anticipation.

So, she raised up her scepter high into the air as its diamond began to glow a blinking light! _"All right. . . Make me like the Moon Princess, arah!"_ She did a little dance with her scepter while it's getting its power up to its limit! That is when the Gorosaurus is about to appear out of the misty fog when it is clearing up.

Finally, when the timing is just right, she began to cast her spell! "Singapore's National Day Fire Flower Shock!" Then, out from the flashing diamond of the scepter came sparkling fireworks in colors of red, white, and silver!

Now, the monster is finally getting what's coming to him! He made a panicked roar when the fireworks cast themselves on to his body! They danced, sparked, and crackled all over him until they finished their work on him with a loud _bang!_ The fireworks have engulfed him in a big explosion! A large cloud of smoke and debris wisp around the area.

"Good riddance!" Duo smiled.

Once the debris had cleared out, all of the townspeople looked out the windows. After they did so, they were incredibly surprised!

"He's gone!" One shouted.

"The monster has disappeared!"

Everyone went out towards the area where the battle took place and they were all applauding to their new heroine!

Cahaya couldn't believe her eyes. She had never expected this to happen to her. She is just a normal Singaporean girl who is still yearning to learn more about her world and she had just become someone better than that. A hero! Everyone is actually congratulating her. Well, she has never fought anything like a giant reptile monster before. Of course, she saved some new friends. The friends of Kiku Honda; the Gundam Pilots and Meisters. Back when she has seen a bit of the Sailor Moon series at her home, she would always pretend to be like her. But, she couldn't believe that she would actually be a Sailor Senshi for real! Oh! How nostalgic it felt to her.

Yao went up to her with the Gundam Cafe staff and Kiku. The Pilots and the Meisters were also behind them. "That was fantastic, aru!"

"Yes, you're a hero now, Miss Cahaya." Said Sumeragi as well.

"Me, arah?" She asked her.

"Hai." Kiku nodded. "You saved this city and the Gundam warriors."

"Oh. . ." She looked at everyone around her, one more time and smiled. "This is wonderful, arah. . ."

However, once they got back inside the cafe, Yao wanted to talk with Cahaya privately at their table. Cahaya had already returned to her Lolita outfit when her transformation reverted back. He had given her a small and stern lecture about running off like moments ago. He finished with what he wanted to say to her. "So, Cahaya. Please, please! Don't you ever try running off to an area filled with peril like that again, aru. You almost scared me, aru. You should at least stay close with me and Kiku when you know its safe for you."

Cahaya lowered her head apologetically to him. She knew he is right, with every word he said to her. "I'm sorry, arah. But, you see, Yao, arah. It's another thing I sometimes struggle with. I know I shouldn't involve myself into things that shouldn't be any of my concern, arah. But watching people I cherish getting hurt from the sidelines is something I find too much to bear and handling it is not as easy as it sounds, arah. Honestly, it's true, arah."

He paused after listening to her words. It appears that she is right about herself. From looking at her worried eyes, she does seem to have that sort of issue. "Hmm. . . All right. I'll trust you for that, aru. But you got to at least listen to your elders and think before you try anything, aru. Do you understand me, Cahaya, aru?"

"Yes, Yao." She answered him.

After that's done, Kiku returned to their table. He is relieved for he was worried if Yao were to get anywhere upset with her.

Just before anything else is going on with the small group of nations, they heard what sounded like the symphony orchestral version of an anime opening theme! The lights were dimmed too.

Cahaya looked around and about to know what's going on in the cafe now. "Eh? _Apa?_ What's going on, arah?"

Kiku answered. "Ah, it looks like Gundam Princess Time has started."

"Gundam Princess Time?" Asked both, Yao and Cahaya in unison.

Then, they heard two familiar voices calling out. "The Princess has returned!" This call was made by Liu Mei and Sumeragi.

Next, another voice called out from the corridor of the cafe. "Our True Gundam Princess has returned alive and well to the safe hands of the Earth Sphere! But wait! Where is she?" It is from Duo! He is coming out with a glowing scale Gundam model in his hands. Behind him are the other host club members. They must have returned to the cafe as soon as they had their mobile suits docked for repairs in the hangar, below.

Each of them followed Duo while searching for who the 'True Gundam Princess' is. They were even carrying a few things while they're at it.

Cahaya looked at what they're doing.

Knowing how curious she is, Kiku explained to her. "This is a small event they do whenever they find a special customer here, Cahaya-san. This is a favorite among female gundam fans too."

"Hmm. . ." She is beginning to find this very interesting. _"I wonder who it will be, arah?"_ She thought to herself once more.

Then, her thoughts were pushed out when she notices that the Pilots and Meisters have already made their way to her and her friends' table.

Quatre was the first one to make his way there. "Hey, everyone! I think I found her!"

All of the others arrived there, as soon as they heard him. They began to gather around the table. Then, Duo declared, gesturing to Cahaya. "Here's our True Gundam Princess!"

As Neil set down a cute little cake shaped like the Haro, topped with a candle, Cahaya asked them, gesturing to herself. "Me?"

"Of course! You're the princess who saved us!" Neil smiled. He even gestured the cake for her to let her know of something.

She looked at it and of course, her name was written around the plate with chocolate syrup. It's even got a Haro drawn there!

"Gundam Princess! Gundam Princess!" His Haro chirped with delight while hopping up and down.

"Oh! Oh my, arah!" The young Singaporean girl gasped softly, trying to contain her excitement. This happened very quickly after her triumph over the Gorosaurus.

Tieria told her. "Think of this as way of repaying you."

"Yup!" Duo agreed. "We couldn't have done it all without you, girl!" He even winked at her again. Thus, making her blush once more.

"Indeed, thank you for saving Akihabara from that beast." Said Liu Mei. "That situation can turn into an anime, sometime."

"Same thought upon me too." Sumeragi also chimed in while holding a cup of one of the cafe's drinks. "If you, Sailor Singapore hadn't been there to save the boys, all of us here in this part of Tokyo will be nothing but miserable earthworms surrounded by a bunch of rocks."

Cahaya can tell that Kiku and Yao are also smiling about this too.

"You should be proud of yourself, Cahaya-san." The Japanese man smiled.

But, she shrugged and chuckled. "Eh, heh. It was nothing."

"Well, thanks to your help, I get to be Gundam again." Setsuna said to her.

"You always say that, Set-chan." Duo mentioned.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." He replied to him for he's not pretty thrilled by that nickname.

Allelujah laid his hand on his the braided pilot's shoulder. "Don't worry, that's just him, you know."

"Oh! We got a special treat for you, Princess!" Christina held out a closed box to Cahaya.

"Hmm?" As she received it from her, she asked. "Say, uh, what's this, arah?"

Quatre smiled. "Well, open it up and see for yourself."

So, Cahaya carefully opened the box and discovered that it's filled with a certain waffle-like snack food. "Oh, what are these, arah?"

"Gunpla-yaki." Answered Kiku. "They're similar to Taiyaki, a famous red bean-filled waffle treat, here. This cafe sells them. They can be either filled with sweet red bean paste, custard, or potato and bacon. How about you trying one of them, Cahaya-san."

Well, she curiously pulled one out of the box, never knowing which one of the flavors it can be. She took a bite and to her surprise, she is tasting the red bean one. "Hmm! Yummy, arah!"

Most of the Gundam Cafe staff were delighted to see her happy about her first bite on their restaurant's snack.

Then, Duo announced. "And now, we have another gift for you!" He gestured Quatre to come in between him and Heero. In his hands is a pretty looking tiara with the Gundam antenna insignia at its center!

Duo picked it up from his partner's hands. "One thing a Princess shall never forget to have. . . your official tiara!"

"A tiara. . .?" She sighed slightly when he placed it gently on her head. "Oh. . . This is so. . . exciting, arah. . ." She is beginning to feel like she is a princess already.

Wufei just huffed lightly. "You don't know how lucky you are. . ."

At first, she raised an eyebrow at his statement. But, she decided to let it go.

While this is going on, as Cahaya is enjoying the Haro cake, Setsuna was holding a custard filled gunpla-yaki of his own. He is busy drawing another gundam face upon it with the leftover chocolate syrup.

Neil took notion of this and then began to reprimand him. "Hey, hey! Setsuna! What are you doing? You're not supposed to draw gundam with the syrup you know! We're supposed to be doing Haros."

"But, I am Gundam." That's his only response.

Later, Kiku wanted to do a small photo shoot with Cahaya and her new friends. He wanted to share some memories with her about this joyful event that happened in her experience in Japan. Of course, he'll send her some copies of the pictures soon.

The afternoon soon turned into night just after Cahaya gave an appreciated good-bye and '_Terima Kasih_' to everyone at the Gundam Cafe for she really had a wonderful time with them. She told them that if she has the chance, she'll surely meet them again, someday. She would even hope to invite them to her home country with Kiku and she can be as hospitable as they are. Then, she left with him, and Yao. Plus, she is also carrying the box of the Gunpla-yaki they have given her.

As they are walking along the brightly glowing streets of Tokyo in order to get home, Cahaya had a question for Kiku. "So. . . . What was that situation all about, arah?"

"_Nani?_ What was what, Cahaya-san?" He asked back, not knowing what she's trying to ask him.

"That battle I had with the monster. I still don't understand why I was Sailor Singapore, back there, arah." She plainly clarified her question.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Cahaya-san, I actually knew the original Sailor Moon in person. She did a lot of marvelous hero work with her friends, lover, and future daughter. She had fought a lot of troubles that happened here and there around Tokyo. But mostly for the Moon. You probably knew that already."

She nodded before he continued his answer.

"But, as soon as her work was done. . . She and everyone left for their homes to begin their own future. She married her lover and her daughter is became their official princess."

"Oh. . ." She was amazed. The heroine he mentioned is gloriously known throughout his country as he knew it. Well, not just his, but many others. Now, she's the new Sailor soldier. Only for a short while, though. Kiku had already given her permission for her to keep her Merlion Crystal.

As they continued to walk, Yao couldn't help but constantly imagine Cahaya as Sailor Singapore. He really admired her that way. _"Aiyah. . . I wish she should wear that uniform more often, aru. . . She looks so kawaii in it, aru. . ."_ Then, he snapped to himself. "Ack! Oh. . . That's so abnormal, aru!" He muttered. "Why are you having that image in your head, Yao Wang!" He even knocked himself on the head.

Cahaya then heard his muttered grunting and turned to see if there's something wrong. "Hmm? Yao? Is there something wrong, arah?"

He looked back at her and answered sheepishly, which is likely embarrassing. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, aru. Ha ha!" But, then again, his mind spoke again. _"How embarrassing, aru!"_

Then, she asked Kiku another question. "I was also noticing you had a lot of friends from the various television media, arah. Like the pilots and meisters for instance, arah."

"Ah, hai. I sure do, Cahaya-san." He nodded.

"I really love them, back at that cafe, arah."

"Well, that's what they're there for. Whenever Gundam fans feel down or so, they're right there, aru." Yao would like to mention.

"Say. . ." She began to ask again. "Are there any more others you know, Kiku?"

Then, they heard a sound which sounded like wheels on a train track. They looked up and it looks like a flying steam locomotive hovering above them. It also flew over the tall buildings of the city.

From one of the cars, Cahaya can see a young teenage boy waving at her. Sitting across from him is a beautiful lady with long blonde hair and almond shaped eyes, smiling at her. She even waved back at them as the train took off.

"Oh. . . Who are they? The lady looks so beautiful too, arah." She asked.

"Maetel and Tetsuro from the Galaxy Express 999. Almost every night, I see them in that train, Cahaya-san." He answered her.

Well, Cahaya never knew that Kiku had many friends in his country. Of course, she can also see them with him and Yao too. She wasn't sure if the other Nations can do so too, though.

Everyone had a light dinner just when they returned to Kiku's house. Then later, everyone is getting ready for bed.

Once she has changed into her night gown, Cahaya realized she had quite forgotten something. She haven't got the chance ask her Japanese friend if he still remembers everything between him and her during the Second World War. She then wondered if she should go and have a small talk with him about it. But then again, after seeing that Yao is busy talking with him over something, she'll have to wait before she can have the chance. Thus, by looking at the time, saying it's half past nine, it is getting late.

She then heard Japan saying this to Yao. "There is something I forgot to do, so I think I'll be up a little late."

"All right. But remember to be in bed in a timely matter, aru." He answered. Before he can walk back to the room he shared with Cahaya, he turned back to him. "And Kiku, don't you think of watching Hentai in the middle of the night, aru."

Saying nothing else, he walked into another room.

But, after hearing her Chinese friend, she tilted her head in question. "What's 'hentai', arah. . ."

"Aiyah!" Shocked at the fact that she overheard him, Yao quickly turned her around and lightly pushed her into the guest room from behind her back. Thus, taking her inside. "You don't want to know! You don't want to know, aru! 是床的时候了。"

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what he means about it.

Later in the night, Cahaya is still lying awake while Yao is sleeping. Many things were flooding around in her mind. In fact, a lot has happened to her throughout the whole day. She is beginning to feel a little thirsty, too. Slowly and quietly, she rose out of her futon to go into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

By the moment she is outside the guest room door, she heard some strange sounds from one of the rooms. Of course, the hall is pretty dark.

The sounds also disrupt her from her thirst. She slowly followed her ears. As she tread down the hallway, the sounds are beginning to get louder in volume, for it seemed she's pretty close to where they're from. She is now in front of a room where there is some flashing light from inside. The same noises are also from that room. Cahaya can tell that they sounded like gasps, moans, and cries.

Raising and eyebrow with curiosity, she took a small peak into the partially opened door. Inside that room, she found Kiku sitting on a couch. He is gazing longingly at the television in front of him. Cahaya moved her eyes over to what's shown on the screen in there, and gasped softly at what she is seeing! She even took a backward glance, while shuddering at the same time. _"Aiyah! What. . . What is that, arah?"_

What she is seeing on the screen in there is something that really frightens her! Those images are showing a lovely but, young and innocent girl being. . . well. . . raped!

Cahaya now knows where those moaning sounds are from! But now, she couldn't take it anymore! So, she made a hasty retreat to the guest room! By the time she's inside, she ran and hid under Yao's blanket.

Her actions also woke him up. "Hmm? Cahaya, aru?" He found her shaking and quivering with fear next to him from under the blanket. "You all right, aru?"

"The horror. . ." She mumbled, with her voice shaking. "The horror. . . arah. . ."

Well, Yao can tell what it was. He then shook his head with annoyance about Kiku doing what he shouldn't be doing in this hour of the night. In this case, he'll have Cahaya sleeping with him again, tonight. He wrapped his arms around her, easing her from shaking. "It's okay, aru. You're not anywhere near it, aru."

Gradually, she calmed down. She is also grateful to have him near her.

* * *

><p>China: Oh. . . My. . . Gosh, aru. . .<p>

M.S.K: Yes. . . I dread of what Singapore caught a sight of, China.

Japan: My sincere apologies.

China: That won't quite cut it, aru! What were you thinking, watching that stuff in front of her, aru?

M.S.K: But, look on the bright side, China. She became a Sailor Scout.

China: Well, that's what's Kawaii in this, aru. Even more Kawaii than her Lolita outfit, I meant to say.

Japan: Hee. . . Sugoi. . . Sailor Shingaporu. (Sailor Singapore)

M.S.K: Well, I'm glad you guys liked her that way. Me and my friend thought this up about her and the rest of the female nations being Sailor scouts. And, I hope you love this chapter too, guys. Please send me reviews or comments and I'll keep writing. Soon, there's going to be a reunion between England and Singapore at his country.

England: (Sips a cup of tea) Well now, I hope I'll be the first one to see it, Miss Kaoru.

M.S.K: Oh! Indubitably! Anyways, like I said. Send me comments and reviews. So, I'll see you around until the next update!

* * *

><p><span>Translation Notes:<span>

Abunai yo, Cahaya-san! (It's dangerous, Cahaya-san in Japanese)

Apa ('What' in Malay)

Jadi comel ('So cute' in Malay)

Tunggu sebentar ('Wait a minute' in Malay)

Betul ke ('Really' in Malay)

是床的时候了 ('It's time for bed' in Mandarin Chinese)


	9. Kiku and Cahaya Part 5

Kiku: Minna-san. We are grateful to hope you accept Kaoru-san's apology for her absence. She has been very busy with this chapter and had a handful of things recently. But, we have managed to update it. (Turns over to the sleeping authoress) Kaoru-san? Is it really okay for you to handle this part of the business? Don't you want to do it?

M.S.K: (Mumbles a little while sleeping) It should be fine. . . . I'm a little tired right now. . . You can go ahead without me. . . I'll catch up later.

Kiku: (Bows humbly) Right, I apologize. I can do the disclaimer too. Kaoru-san doesn't own Hetalia or any other characters involved in this story. They all respectfully belong to Himaruya-sensei, Sunrise, and Yamaha. She only owns her own fan character for it. Again, sorry for the wait. Enjoy the story so far. Oh, I forgot to mention for what Kaoru-san has to say. The song lyrics are the English translation for 'Always With Me' from Spirited Away. She doesn't own it, either.

M.S.K: Hmm. . . I have to warn you too. This chapter may contain a snippet of what happened during the Occupation of Singapore. So bear with me. . . (Snores)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Kiku and Cahaya Part 5-The Final Day of the Visit<p>

Another beautiful morning has risen in Japan. Of course, the sun shines upon the rooftop of Kiku's house.

Cahaya is the first person to wake up. She had her eyes opened and she's still under the blanket of Yao's futon. She looked up at the clock and noticed how early it is. Then she rolled over and saw something which surprised her a little. She is seeing Yao, sleeping soundly, right next to her. He even has his hair down too. "Oh. . . ." Cahaya sighed at the sight, longingly. She can't help but stare at his peaceful face. _"Cantik. . . He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, arah. . . Seriously. . . How is it he gets to be so pretty like that, arah. . . ?"_

But then, while being startled by what she just said in her mind, she began to feel like she is thinking of something ridiculous! She even hastily turned her gaze towards the ceiling. She is now beginning to have conflicting thoughts in her head._"Eh?! Oh! Let's be realistic, Singapore! Seriously! What were you thinking, arah?! You know you're not quite ready for romantic love, arah! Yes, Yao is definitely in top condition upon the attractive looks department. But there's nothing more to say about it, arah! Hah. . . If only I can say something to him in order to comment how wonderful he looks. . . Ack! You're doing it again, arah! Oh. . . . Get it together, Cahaya Mastura! You can only lose absolute self control if you linger in those thoughts for too long, arah! Remember your weakness with men like those pilots and meisters, arah?!"_

Suddenly, she heard her name being called in a soft voice. "Cahaya, aru?"

"Hmm?" Cahaya can already tell it's Yao. It didn't occurred to her that he has been awakened from his sleep. She turned her eyes to see his. "Oh, Yao. . . I. . . I hope I didn't disturb you. Did I?"

He honestly shook his head for his answer. "No, you haven't, aru. I'm just happy you were awake after last night."

At first she didn't get the final part. But, she did remember. She saw a little snippet of what _Hentai_ is. In fact, she dread the first sight she found with both of her brown eyes. "Ah. . . That, arah." Then, she began to shake and shudder.

Yao took notion of her shaking, just when he's about to change clothes. He moved over to her to hug her gently. "There, there, aru. . . ."

This move gradually got her to relax. But, this is also unexpected for Cahaya, though.

He brought her closely to him with his arms. "You won't see another sight of that stuff anymore, aru. I know how you feel, Cahaya."

At first, she didn't know exactly what to say about this situation or the little embrace she's given. But, to her, it felt good to be relieved, once she's in the arms of someone who analyzes her reactions and emotions. So, Cahaya had a small smile appearing on her face. "Yes. Xiexie, Yao." She felt comforted by him, now.

After loosening his arms, he said to her. "You should go and change, aru. Kiku will be waiting for what we're going to be doing today."

"Yes, I should, arah." She replied while getting up from the futon. She walked over to her suitcase to select what she is going to wear. She may not be planning to wear one of her newly bought Lolita outfits, today. She had already done that, yesterday. Thus, turning into a Sailor Senshi, as well. When she got into the restroom to change, she looked at herself in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she decided to do something about her hair.

Once she's done, she is dressed in a sea green t-shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans, just when there's a knock on the door. Well, it sounded more like pounding rather than knocking.

"I'll get it." Said Kiku when he is coming out of the kitchen. He had already finished cooking breakfast for his guests.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be, arah?" Cahaya asked herself.

Both, Yao and Cahaya were about to meet in the kitchen in order to wait for their host, when a loud voice rang out once he opened the door. "What is the big idea about this?!" It practically made them jump a bit.

However, the voice sounded quite familiar to Cahaya. "That's funny, arah. That must be Neil's voice, arah."

"I wonder what's going on, aru." Yao pondered too.

So, they both ran over to the doorway. By the time they got there, here's the situation. The Gundam Pilots and Meisters have shown up, shouting at Kiku for some reason. Most of them are not pretty happy. The poor Japanese man is slowly backing up, whilst trying to calm them down.

"Aiyah. . ." Yao sighed while raising an eyebrow.

"Gracious!" Cahaya exclaimed, observing the debacle. "What's all this, arah?"

This whole thing ended up with one big yell from almost all of these young men. "Kiku Honda! Do you mind giving us an explanation about this?!"

"Um. . . Well. . . You see, minna-san. . ." Kiku tried to say, but he's a little lost in words, according to his nervous mumbling.

Cahaya moved a little closer over to them and began to ask her question. "Pardon my asking, arah. But, what's going on?"

The young men moved their glaring eyes to her.

She can imagine the angry, purple aura radiating around them, for she is feeling a little intimidated by the way they're staring at her now. This is pretty monotonous too. _"Um. . . Did I say something useless, arah?"_ Her mind thought, rather uneasily.

Duo is the first one to say his answer to her. "You really want to know. . . ?"

She slowly nodded her head to answer him.

"This is the problem." Heero pulled out a rather small version of his gundam, Wing Zero. The rest did the same. In fact, each of their mobile suits are somewhat small!

"Arah?" Cahaya blinked at this. "What happened to your gundams, arah? They're. . . action-figured sized now."

"Why won't you ask him!" The unhappy Tieria pointed towards Kiku, who's now a little. . . . well. . . uncertain.

"Kiku, aru?"

The poor Japanese man swallowed nervously. "Well. . . well. . . ano. . ."

"Are you gonna tell us or just stand there, stuttering?" Wufei asked him impatiently. It's not just him, though. The others were about as impatient as him. But, for Quatre, his eyes are a bit teary about his Sandrock Gundam.

"Ano. . . Well, you see, that's just. . ." He continued to mumble.

But, Yao reprimanded. "Just tell them that you'll return them back to normal, aru!"

Finally, he made his answer. "O. . . okay. We'll just see and I'll deal with this problem. Gomenasai yo. It was not my intention to get too carried away with the miniaturizing." Then, he tried bowing politely.

But, this still won't give them the chance to calm down.

"You will have to do something better than that, my friend." Lyle answered. "You got to make them big again soon and quick!"

"Yes! Don't you think our real gundams are too official to be turned into gunpla figures, Kiku?" Duo added.

Just then, Setsuna came in. He was a little behind the others when they're trying to get to Kiku's house. He is also carrying a miniaturized version of his Exia. He came up to his friend just to say, "I can get along with my Exia looking like this, Kiku Honda."

When that's said, everyone in the pilot and meister group turned and each raised an eyebrow at the young one.

While more of this commotion is going on, Cahaya found a little map of Japan on a shelf. She decided to open it up to find a certain area she would like to go to. After exploring it with her brown eyes, she seems to have found what she is looking for. _"Here it is, arah."_ Then, she begin to write down the directions on a piece of paper.

Once she is done, she ran back into the guest room to pick up her camera, her hand bag, and a few other things.

Yao was beginning to wonder why Cahaya is being so busy all of a sudden. His thoughts were later pushed aside when she began to clap her hands and make her announcement.

"Ahem. How about a little walk around the Hiroshima area, arah?"

Now, this is an unexpected call from the young Singaporean girl. It's because, after the words were given out, everyone in the hallway turned their attention to her. Thus, the stressful debacle about the Gundams had come to a stop. "Eh. . . ?"

However, Duo happens to notice something different about Cahaya. "Ah. . . Princess Cahaya. ." He began to walk towards her. What he's examining about her is her hair. It's braided into a single braid—Just like his. "Your. . Your hair. . ."

She is seeing how surprised he is and smiled. "Yup. I only wanted to do something to remind myself of you, Duo, arah. Do you like it, arah?"

The braided pilot regained his composure after a bit of blushing and confessed to her. "Well, I can say that it. . . well. . . It looks cute on you." Then, he rubbed the back of his head while making another comment. "If my height were only the same as yours, we would've been twins."

What he said kind of made Cahaya giggle. "Ha ha! You can say that again, arah." Then, she started to put on her shoes and made her way to the door. She turned to everyone at the entryway. "Aren't you guys coming along, arah? If not, then I'll have no problems going down there with anyone who will be too busy constructing an argument clinic, arah."

At first, everyone stared at her for the words that have been uttered out. Then, they all looked at each other. Each one with a questioned expression on their faces.

But, Neil said. "Well, we better listen to the Princess, one way or the other." He even shrugged his shoulders while his twin brother nodded his head.

Tieria crossed his arms. "If it's something important, then there's no use wasting our time, arguing. Let's just put our shrunk gundam problem aside for now."

The others agreed.

Later on, everyone is heading down to Hiroshima with Cahaya, along with some help from Kiku. Along the way, Yao didn't bother to say much of things, for he didn't want to disturb Cahaya's plans for visiting the area. Well, none of the others in the group know _exactly_ what she is planning to do. But they do know for sure it's something convenient.

Once they arrived to Hiroshima, the first likely place Cahaya went to is a little floral shop. She even purchased a bouquet of various flowers. Including some of her favorite orchids that have grown around her country.

The others start to wonder about what she's doing by the time she left the shop after paying for the bouquet she is holding.

"Say, uh, what are the flowers for?" Quatre is the first to ask her.

At first, she blinked at his question. But Cahaya tried telling him. "Oh. . . Well, there's nothing special. But, they are for a certain matter of what I want to do today, arah."

"Are they for someone you know around here?" Asked Allelujah, curiously.

"Like a friend, or. . . Perhaps a lover?" Lyle teased, so suddenly, that it made her blush a little.

"Eh? Oh! No, no, no. _Tiada_ on that one, arah." She said as she started to stutter. "You see, they're for. . . they're for. . . I should. . ." Then she dropped her arms for a bit before making her hectic answer. "You know what? I should go over to that 'spot', arah. So, stick around and don't go anywhere without me!"

Just as she is taking off to her chosen direction, Yao called to her. "Wait! Where do you think you're going, aru?!"

"There's a certain site at this area I must visit alone, arah! That's why I told you guys to wait for me and don't move, arah!" She answered back while running off, with her bouquet.

"Are you sure you can go alone?" He asked again. "Do you know the way, aru?"

"I have the directions with me!" She answered again. "I'll be back!"

After a while, everyone is still pondering about Cahaya. It's been almost ten minutes since she left the group.

"Does anyone know why she took off in that direction." Muttered Heero.

"Kiku does, I'm sure." Said Duo. "Don't you think so, pal?" He turned over to their best friend.

Kiku heard him and studied Cahaya's chosen direction carefully. "For starters, it looks like she went off to find the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park. Nowadays, I know many people will ought to find it a historical attraction. Alfred-san's friends will often visit there. Including his younger sister, who I know of."

Then, what he said sent a startle to everyone. "Wait! Did you just say, the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park?" Neil asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would the princess bother going there?" Tieria thought aloud. "That's a place for those who are still in the mourning period over the victims of August sixth."

"Hey, the mourning period is over for many others, you know." Lyle said to him.

"Hang on a minute!" Duo announced for he had thought of something. "That bouquet of flowers our princess was carrying. She must have only one simple reason to why she has decided to bring them there. It's quite obvious she wants to bring them over to one of the monuments, there."

"Then, we should check on her for what she's been doing, aru." Yao suggested to them. The others agreed.

Before Kiku can lead them, he told his half brother. "Yao-san. There's only one thing I hope you can approve to. If you're thinking she has ignored your lecture about running off, please try not to repeat it. I don't think what she is doing has anything to do with it."

But, he sighed. "Oh, Kiku. I know what you are saying means well. However, if she has gotten herself into trouble, then I can't follow it."

So, everyone continued their path to catch up with Cahaya. When they arrived to the memorial park of Hiroshima, they all seem to recognize the place. This is the memorial area for what happened to the town during the second world war, before it's conclusion. There are many monuments in the park that were place to remind everyone from all over the world about the tragic page in Japanese history. Including the famous Genbaku Dome which used to be the Hiroshima Commercial Museum before its demolition. Most of these monuments do intend to bring back sad memories to Kiku.

It didn't took long enough for Duo to find Cahaya kneeling before a certain object. "Ah! There she is."

Everyone soon caught up to him and they all found her there, just as he did seconds ago.

Then, Neil is the first person in the group to get the picture. "Ah! Now I know why she is there next to that mound of flowers below that monument, over there. I believe that's. . ."

"Hai, Neil-san." Kiku nodded. He's also beginning to understand Cahaya's intentions to visit Hiroshima in the first place. "That monument she's visiting is the one that's given to this park in memory of the children who died when the bombing happened. . . Here, in Hiroshima."

Wufei couldn't believe this, though. He had no idea Cahaya would want to visit this place, just to bring a bouquet to a memorial. "I don't believe this. . ."

"So, this is why she went and bought those flowers." Tieria is beginning to understand this too.

"She brought them over to there, as if she were offering them to a grave." So did Setsuna.

Hiding behind a stone wall is another different person who is eying this situation as well. It seems that Kiku, Yao, the Pilots, and the Meisters are not the only ones who wanted to know what their new friend is doing.

All the while, Cahaya stayed still at her spot near the monument, keeping her vigil. She is singing a sorrowful song in Malay. Then, she placed her bouquet underneath the stone monument, next to the other offerings of flowers and origami cranes. She even had a deeply saddened look painted upon her face. She began to whisper softly. "I'm. . . I'm really sorry for all of you, arah. . . I really am. . ." Then, a small tear trickled down her cheek. She even heaved a sigh. "It must have been painful back then. . . . I know exactly how it felt, arah. . . The whole world knows it's wrong for you to suffer when that happened. . . But, we all know that everything we used to know and see about that war is all in the past now. . Right, arah?"

In a short second when she's about to get up from kneeling on the ground, her mind began to perk a bit. Then, she feels a bit of a jolt, causing her to utter a small gasp. "Ah!" It seems that her memories of World War II are coming back to her again.

* * *

><p><em>This is long after the Sook Ching Massacre. When Cahaya woke up, she felt her wrists and ankles being wrapped up by something cold and metallic. Like steel. Actually, when she opened her eyes, she discovered <em>_there are iron cuffs holding her wrists and ankles in place, making it impossible for her to break free! When she finally got herself to sit up, she looked around at her surroundings. It appears to be a cell in a prison. She had been locked up! It's all coming together now. She remembered that she had been knocked out cold from one of the Japanese soldiers and now, she's held captive._

_ The rest of her thoughts were pushed aside when she heard some gunshots and screaming from outside. She looked out of the window from inside her cell and saw some Japanese men chasing after a few of her own innocent people. They were trying to evade the soldiers so that they can't go into the same prison where she is in. But, they only met the fate of having a few of their comrades shot to death and getting cuffed and dragged away. Two of them are wounded, though. She shuddered and trembled fearfully at the sight. As she couldn't bear to take another look, she slowly slumped to the cold concrete floor before crouching._

_ Next, she was disturbed by the sound of keys jingling and opening the lock of the cell door, which creaked loudly as it opened. Two guards walked inside her cell as they were being followed by their leader. One had a gun with him and the other had a short whip in his hands._

_ Cahaya can easily recognize the look of the leader across from her space. It's none other than Kiku! But not the Kiku she used to see before the war. His face is slightly a sternly pale and his eyes were now having an ice cold glare as he kept his gaze upon his prisoner. Yes, he wasn't the same social Japanese man she once knew while she's still living with Arthur._

_ After taking a few more steps closer to her spot, Kiku narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her. His shadow engulfed her, entirely. Then, he began to speak. "Stand up. . ."_

_ When the command was spoken, Cahaya trembled a bit when she noticed how cold his voice sounded and his guards are keeping their positions ready. One wrong move and this might be the end for her. So, she slowly stood up on her two feet. As she tried lifting both of her hands, she can barely do so, because the cuffs around her wrists seemed a little heavy._

_ Kiku spoke to her again. "What's the next thing you should do when you're in front of your superiors?"_

_ Now, that's the part Cahaya did not know about. She start to mumble with her response. "I. . . I don't know, arah . . ." With those words uttered out, she was met with a slight slap across her cheek. She wobbled backwards and met with her back against the wall. "Oh. . ." She then rubbed her aching cheek._

_ "You must know that it is important to bow to the ones who have authority." Kiku remarked calmly, yet sternly. "But it seems, that you're still fresh to what's going to happen in this island, starting from today."_

_ Cahaya looked up at his face, only to hear what has been spoken from his voice. "The Empire of Japan is now the official supremacy over your country. Just like Malaysia, Indonesia, and the others who are part of the South Eastern half of Asia, you are to follow our commands and regulations and do exactly as we speak. No questions asked. As long as our armies are here, you and your people are to be disciplined."_

_ As the words were flooding into her ears, the trembling Singaporean girl couldn't believe what is going to be happening to her. Her and her country, along with its people are now being taken by the control of another country against their will!_

_ Kiku then said to her. "Cahaya Mastura, Incarnation of Singapore. . . . You have been living under the arms of Britain for long enough."_

_ Dumbfounded, Cahaya struggled with her urge to swallow as she tried to figure out something to say to him. But, she just can't find the right words._

_ The Japanese man continued with his giving of information. He brought his arms behind his back as he stayed at his position. "From this day forward, your name is no longer Singapore. You are now called Syonan-To. You will be learning to speak the Japanese language, singing the Japanese anthem, and you are to be loyal to me only. Do you understand me now, Syonan-To?"_

_ "Um. . . Um. ." Struck by those final words, Cahaya couldn't bring herself up to approve of it all. Everything about her is changing. Her name, her reputation, and mostly, all of her customs._

_ Suddenly, one of the guards marched over to yank her by the chain of her shackles, with enough force and strength to bring her up to his distrusting gaze. As she winced at the pain she is feeling, he hollered. "Your new master asked you a question and you better answer it, you little runt!" Then he roughly pushed her back at the wall!_

_ After she groaned a bit, Kiku repeated his question. "I'm asking you this one more time, Syonan-To. Do you understand me?"_

_ She only stuttered her answer. "Ye. . . Yes. . ." But, then a thought cried in her mind. _"Why me?! Why am I the one to fall for this dreadful occurrence, arah?! My country is now occupied and my name has changed! What am I to do, arah?!"_ Yes. This whole thing started way too fast for her._

After that memory is gone, Cahaya began to tremble upon her spot on next to the monument. "Oh. . . They're coming back again, arah. . . !" She muttered frightfully. She even remembers all of those terrible deeds those soldiers have done towards her people when they're struggling through their forced labors. Including all of the suffocating working and living conditions they were given in the same prisons she had been confined in. Not to mention to those who tried rebelling.

_There was a time when Cahaya was struggling through the work of unloading heavy bags of rice for the officials who are going to supply it for the Japanese army. This work is incredibly harder than when she and her people used to export and trade goods to the other nations, back in her glory days. She and her fellow prison mates were forced to work under the heat of the day, and they can't rest unless the officers say so. Each group of prisoners were given an assigned time of when they can work and when to take a break. If one is caught slacking or giving up right away, they'll be taken in for a punishment or get publicly beaten. Kiku is also keeping a sharp watch on them as they work oppressively._

_ "Oh!" Cahaya groaned while tugging on one of the bags of grain before setting it down on to one of the carts. She even took a short moment to look at her aching hands. They were scarred with blisters and small open flesh wounds and they hurt very much. She sighed for she knew it is due to tugging on the twine of those bags. _

_ Then, one of the soldiers came up to her. "What's your problem?"_

_ She jumped at the question at first. But, she showed him her hands. "These. . . They need to bandaged right away, arah."_

_ "Your hands can wait. Get back to your work." He only answered._

_ "But. . ."_

_ "Hurry now! Those bags of rice are not going to move to the cart, themselves. Get back to it!" He ordered._

_ She moaned and went over to the pile of bags which are still waiting to be shipped off. In a while later, she heard some crying and yelling. At first, she thought of ignoring it in order to avoid getting into more trouble. But she looked over and saw what it is. She is seeing a different officer abusing another prisoner; an old man!_

_ "Get up, you old root!" He yelled at him while whipping him some more. He didn't even want to care if this unfortunate soul is struggling. He didn't bother to realize that he couldn't handle the work due to his old age._

"No! Someone has to do something, arah! This has to stop!"_ Cahaya thought desperately as she looked around. Most of the others were either minding their own business in order to avoid any consequences or just looking at the scene helplessly as the poor old man is suffering more of the whip lashes!_

_ So, Cahaya trembled a bit on what she is about to do. But, she began to run over to the situation anyway. She believe this has gone far enough! "Stop!" She cried while running. "Stop that! Leave that man alone, arah!"_

_ Just before the officer can do anything else, Cahaya grabbed the whip with both hands! They both fought over it in a tug-of-war fight until she is able to kick him on his left ankle, causing him to fall! It even let her pull it off his hands and cast it aside! After that, she crouched down to check on the old man._

_ "Are you all right, sir, arah?" She asked with her voice filled with worry._

_ He only moaned as he held on to her hands with her help. "Yes. . . But, why must you do that?"_

_ "I have to help you." She answered him. "Why?"_

_ "We're telling you why." She heard a stern voice. As the man quietly scurried away, she looked up to face Kiku and his foreman._

_ "You do know the punishment for interfering with someone else' job. Don't you, Syonan-To?" He said to her._

_ "I'm. . I'm sorry, arah. . ." She mumbled and she shook._

_ However, this didn't even phase Kiku. He had his foreman whiplash Cahaya roughly, making her fall backwards to the ground._

_ She moaned because of the sting which hit her arm._

_ Then, Kiku reported. "Your apology can't be accepted. From this day forward, your work load has been increased and you will not have any food or water until it's complete. But first, you have to be punished." _

_ With that said, he ordered his foreman and a few of his stronger men to grab Cahaya, drag her back into the prison base and pushed her into a dark, empty room. The only thing there is a long post made from solid cement._

_ After being pushed to the cold, stone floor roughly again, the next thing she knew is that she is being pulled up forcefully again! She looked in horror of what is going to happen to her. She is tied to a whipping post!_

_ Kiku stood in front of her while his foreman is being ready for his job. "It looks like you'll have to be disciplined even further than before, since you haven't realized your place, yet. No wonder you were to let Britain bring you up too willingly." Then, he notices something. "That little scarf around your arm, Syonan-To." He is examining the handkerchief Arthur gave her before he left her behind. "It's from Britain, isn't it?"_

_ Once she heard those words, she looked at it for a bit. She still had it around her arm, ever since the occupation started. She didn't have a clue of why he asked her that question. Then, she made a startled gasp when she saw him leering over her, still eying on the handkerchief._

_ "It seems I was right, aren't I, Syonan-To?" That's exactly it! He already knew it's from Arthur because, he caught sight of the Britannia coat of arms insignia. Then, Kiku Honda gripped on to one of the corners of the cloth, and yanked it off her arm!_

_ Cahaya gasped slightly at this! "Oh! Tiada! No, Don't!" She can't afford to lose her priceless possession! Not to a moment like this! "Give it back!" She kept crying while struggling with the ropes that bind her arms to the post! "Sila! Sila! Give it back, arah! It's a gift from Father Arthur, arah!"_

_ Those words puzzled him at first while he was ignoring her pleas. Then, he said to her. "Father? I highly doubt that, Syonan-To. He wouldn't really care for you, would he? He abandoned you from the moment he surrendered."_

_ "Don't lie, arah!" She shrieked at him. "Father will never abandon me! He loved me as if he were my own father, arah! When I was taken in, he will always care for me! I trust him, arah! Even if he surrendered to you, he promised he'll come back for me, arah! I know he will, arah!"_

_ But, Kiku huffed. "Hmph! You are so naïve, Syonan-To. If only he can see you like this. Do you really think he treated you as if you are his Musume-san? He only picked you up just to show off how powerful his British Empire can be. But, after surrendering to our empire from Japan, he is a fool, through and through."_

_ "No. . ." She grunted softly. Cahaya didn't like the sound of those words._

_ "Once he gave in, he couldn't take you along because of who you are. To him, you're nothing more than an important gem, that once had the sparkling shine that can grant power to him. But once you're losing your luster, you'll soon be cast aside, just like an old shoe."_

_ "Stop that, arah . . ." She soon began to tremble again. _"Someone make him silent, arah!"_ Her mind screamed._

_ "Therefore, you will never understand, will you? He left you. . ."_

_ "Cukup! Stop that, arah! Don't ever talk about Father Arthur like that, arah!" She screamed out loud. Then, her body was met with a painful whip lash!_

_ Kiku made a slight frown. "This is going to be a long afternoon if you want." He is even disgusted by how Cahaya is beginning to cry due to the sting of that whiplash. Not only that, but also of everything he said about Arthur. Then, he commanded. "Double the amount of lashes as an addition for raising her voice."_

_ The foreman nodded and went right to it!_

_ From each sting of those lashes, Cahaya could barely hold in her screams. She even tried closing her eyes shut and wishing she were back in London with Arthur. _

_ She can even recall the time when he dressed her up in one of the best ballroom dresses he can afford for her. _"There! Look at how presentable you are, my lovely Cahaya!" _He did treat her as if she were his daughter during her colonial days. She even misses the days when they used to go out within London together and wander around the parks, Inverness Gardens, and the London Zoo._

"I'll be sure I'll come back for you!"_ His words before his departure still rang out through her head._

_ The foreman is still being busy whipping her until she is ready to give in and scream out in pain!_

_ After for what seemed to be like hours, Cahaya couldn't hold it back anymore! _"Oh please! Let this be over, arah! If only Father Arthur is here, arah! I can't stand it, arah!" _After one more sharp whiplash, she screamed at the top of her voice! "Please, Stop!"_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Cahaya gasped and panted once the flashbacks are over. She then she fell on her knees while, holding her head lightly. "Oh. . ."<p>

Everyone from behind the wall came over to gather at her side. "Are you all right, Princess?" Most of them asked.

Kiku and Yao came over too.

"Cahaya, aru!" Yao examined her first. He noticed that there are small beads of sweat dotting upon her forehead. "Aiyah. . . Are you feeling okay, aru?"

She slowly nodded. "I believe so, arah. Oh, these memories are back again. Just when I was paying a visit to them, arah."

They all looked at the monument she visited.

"It's about what happened to you during the war, isn't it, aru?" He asked her again.

Cahaya let out another sigh. "Hmm. . . Those terrible, troublesome days, arah. . . Life back then wasn't so easy in a time filled with so much strife."

"And I didn't really mean to start it all on you, Cahaya-san." Kiku began to speak, almost solemnly.

With surprised eyes after hearing his tone, Cahaya looked up at Kiku. "Hmm?"

He held his head a little bit low and continued to speak in a simple fashion. "Cahaya Mastura of Singapore. It was wrong to bring so much suffering to you and your people. It was all under the orders of the Emperor from that time in order to gather the exportation of resources. It was also wrong to show dishonor to your brothers and tarnishing your given country name. So, Cahaya-san, since we're both friends again like before the Great War, will you forgive me?"

Cahaya's eyes began to sparkle after listening to those apologetic yet humble words. Then, after getting up on her feet again, she smiled and nodded. "Hai, Kiku-san, I'll absolutely forgive you. I'll let my two brothers know of that too, arah. We're both friends again. . ." Then, she turned to everyone else in the group. "Right everybody, arah?"

Well, they all agreed. Yao is the one who's the most happy because, he is glad when his Singaporean friend forgave his half-brother.

Just when things are about move onward, a cheery, high pitched voice called out. "Konnichi wa!"

They looked about to find out whose voice it is.

"Did you say something arah?" Cahaya asked her friend.

"Oh, no. But, I do know whose voice it is." Kiku looked over to find a very pretty young lady with long light blue hair tied into twin tails and wearing a unique uniform. She came out from behind another one of the stone walls of the memorial park.

"Hatsune Miku!" The Meisters and Pilots exclaimed.

"Oh!" Cahaya took a moment to examine her. "Who is this lovely girl, arah?"

"You don't know?" Asked Duo in a surprised tone.

Kiku chuckled before explaining. "Cahaya-san, this is another one of my media friends. Hatsune Miku, a vocaloid."

"What's a vocaloid, arah?" She asked.

"It's a synthesizer for music." Answered Quatre. "In fact, here in Japan, there are several of them. Either male or female. If you want them to sing a song you know, they'll sing it for you. Sometimes, people have them singing more than a few songs to respond directly to their personalities. So far, Miku is the immediate fan favorite."

She asked one more question. "So, they're more like human androids for music, arah?"

"Maybe, some might say that." Answered Miku.

Kiku then asked his bluenette friend. "Miku-chan, what were you doing here instead of back at Yamaha?"

She chirped, bubbly. "I was just out for a walk because, it's my day off. Anyway, I'm so happy to see Kiku-sama and his friend forgiving each other! It really makes me want to sing! Do you mind?"

"No. . ." That's everyone's answer.

Then, from her headphones, Miku began to play her song and start dancing lightly and smoothly to it. _"They're calling out from deep within the heart and I always want to dream cheerful dreams. Sadness can never count but I will able to see you on the other side. Every time people repeat mistakes, they know the blue of the simply blue sky. It seems as if the road is going to continue endlessly, but these hands can search for the light. When parting, the ear of the quiet heart listens as the warmth of the body changes to zero. Living mysteriously, dying mysteriously, the flower, the wind, the city, they're all the same. . ."_

As she continued to sing, everyone swayed to the tune of her beautiful voice. For Cahaya, however, Miku seems to be an indescribable wonder! She is truly enchanted by her voice. She's as good as what Quatre said.

Now, she is almost getting towards the end of her song for them. _"From the quiet window on start of a morning, the body whose warmth is changing to zero is being pleased. I won't search beyond the sea from now. The shining thing is always here, it can be found within myself. . ."_

When her singing is done, everyone applauded for her as she bowed politely.

Cahaya complimented her. "That was fantastic! _Arigatou_, Miku-san."

"You're quite welcome!" She replied, smiling. "It's a gift to help cheering you up, Cahaya-san."

"I've been wanting to do the same thing." Duo began to mention.

"What do you have in mind, Duo-san?" Kiku asked him, skeptically.

He grinned and answered him. "I was hoping to give Princess Cahaya a gundam ride to help her forget that dark past she has."

"You really want to do that, arah?" She asked him. "I've never ridden on a Gundam before, arah."

"Well, I may run and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie." He winked at her.

Lockon then said to him. "You always say that."

"That's my catchphrase and every one of my fangirls know that." He reminded him. Then, he called out. "Deathscythe!"

Within a few seconds, his gundam automatically arrived by the call of his voice. Duo climbed in with Cahaya by his side.

Then, Deathscythe took off into the air while everybody else watched from below. They can tell that Cahaya, herself is enjoying her first ride in the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"Whee! Yeah! Yahoo!" She squealed delightfully while Duo is at the controls.

Duo smiled. "You're liking this, Princess?"

"Like it?" She answered. "I love it, arah! This is the best ride I've ever had in my life, arah! Thank you, Duo!"

"You betcha!" He giggled. Then, he asked her. "Say, Princess. Do you want me and my Deathscythe give you a thrill with a stunt, or what?"

She start to giggle too. "Of course! I think you're the best Gundam Pilot in the whole world, arah!" Then, she gave him a hug from behind his cockpit chair.

Duo blushed a bit then answered. "Aw, it was nothing, Princess. Anyway, let's do this!"

So, with his hands on the right controls, Duo performed a loop-de-loop stunt with Deathscythe! Thus, making Cahaya squeal again!

At that very same time, Patrick and his Enact came up. He made a simple move around Deathscythe and called out through the intercom of his mobile suit. "Well now! If it isn't Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Cafe!"

"Hello, Patrick. . ." Duo answered. He wasn't thrilled to see him in the air as his face appeared on the screen of his gundam.

"You can call me, Ace Pilot Patrick." He smirked foolishly. "I'm surprised you're riding your tin can up in the sky, just to mock me."

"When will I ever do that? It's not me to show off, just like you!" He said back.

But, Patrick sneered. "Ooh! I must be shakin'! Maybe you and I will ought to settle this with. . ." Then, he realizes something about this situation. "Hold on! You got that girl I just met yesterday in your cockpit?!"

"Well, yeah. . ." The braided pilot answered.

"Just when did you. . . !" The Enact pilot exclaimed loudly. "You should back off sometimes! You can't just take someone else' girl!"

"Eh?!" Cahaya perked at that statement. _"Oh! That clown, arah! He's embarrassing!"_

Patrick continued his ranting. "I am the one who met her first!"

"And you ought to calm down, man!" Duo said back. "She's a guest from the cafe, yesterday! At least show some dignity for once!"

"Sorry, but this Ace Pilot is the one who met this chick before you have! Maybe another one of your fangirls is available." He retorted again.

Now, for all intense purposes of breaking this up, Cahaya came up to speak to his screen. "Now, hold your horses there, my friend, arah! Who says I wanna go out with you, arah?! Why would someone like me date with a dopey man with absolutely no manners, like you, arah?!"

Well, those words really sent a shock to Patrick. He gawked at her rather strict look on her face from his screen.

"Hmph!" Cahaya huffed before continuing. "You know, Duo and the rest of the pilots down there are all right about you. You definitely remind me of this guy I know who's as bad as you are, arah. Maybe a little thing about me, a girl who's not quite ready for dating is primitive to a man who enjoys showing off for the nack of it, arah!"

"What?" He asked. It's because, he doesn't quite understand that he is the one being stood up!

Finally, she finished her words. "Listen carefully, arah! I'm the one who chooses when to date and when not to, and I say that you're officially not my man, arah! I won't accept show-offs! If you want to do it, then take it along with _your _tin can else wheres, arah! Oh, one more thing! You can't go about meeting a girl and start claiming she's yours, arah! I'm not some sort of treasured porcelain doll to be bought off the shelf, arah!"

Well! Right now, Patrick Colosaur is completely startled and shocked by all of those powerful words that came from the incarnation of Singapore! He is sitting in his cockpit, puzzling. However, Duo is the one who is more amazed by her than the day before.

"Come on now, Duo. Let's get going, arah." Cahaya announced.

"Roger that, Princess!" He agreed and turned around to head back to where the others will be waiting.

Meanwhile, Patrick is the one who's still in mid air, still stunned. Then he let out a disappointed moan. "Aw man! Why is it that Duo is the one with the high fangirl population?! Argh!"

Later on, noon came around quickly. But, Kiku, Cahaya, Yao and everyone spent the rest of the day having lunch at an Okonomiyaki restaurant and singing some karaoke! Of everyone in the group, Cahaya seems to have a rather talented singing voice. According to Yao and Kiku's opinion, rather. Soon after they said goodbye to the Pilots and the Meisters so that they can get busy on what they have to do, Kiku took his guests over to a nearby location for a hot spring bath. Practically, this is Cahaya's first trip to the springs because, Singapore doesn't have any besides lakes, ponds, and rivers. Including the sea.

Despite the rather solemn visit to the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park, she had a lot of fun being in Japan with Kiku, and Yao. But during the night, it is all going to be finished for Cahaya is planning to visit another country. England. She had already made reservations for her flight and she told her friends and contacted the Merlion about it. Her plan is to take off from Japan on the next day.

So, the very next morning, everyone is at the Narita Airport. Yao however is the one who decided to stay with Kiku for a bit. "It's almost time for your flight, aru." He is there to see her off with his half-brother.

"Yes, arah." She answered.

"Do be careful, too, aru. Just make sure nothing happens to you on your trip." He reminded.

She nodded. "I'll be all right, arah."

Kiku began to say. "Cahaya-san. I do hope you enjoyed your stay with me and Yao-san. I am more than happy to have you here."

"I really do, arah." She smiled warmly at him. "Hopefully, sometime, you can also come to Singapore. Also, I will be happy to visit Japan again, if I have the time, arah."

He bowed respectfully. "I will be appreciated and grateful, Cahaya-san." At that, what's unexpected of him is he received a bow from her! _"Ah, Cahaya-san. . . She. . . She bowed. . ."_

Then, Cahaya can hear the announcement of her flight. It's now boarding. "Well, I think I should get going, arah."

"We'll see you at the next world conference when you get back, aru!" Yao mentioned.

"Okay! _Zhai-tien!_" She got her carry-on bag and started to head to her plane. While doing so, she turned and waved at Kiku. "_Sayonara, Kiku-san!_ Tell everyone at the Gundam Cafe and Miku I said, 'Konniciwa', arah!"

"I will! Take care of yourself, Cahaya-san!" He answered back.

Yao stood at his spot silently, thinking to himself again. _"She's always a delightful young lady, aru. I knew one of these days, she and Kiku can get together again, aru."_

During the plane flight, Cahaya is rustling through her hand bag for something when she felt something like paper. She pulled it out and it was a note, written on a piece of pink paper. "Oh. . ." She began to read it along. It says, _"Dearest Cahaya, never let the darkest page of your memories worry you so much. Thinking of them too much can only lead you to discomfort. Don't be too afraid to speak to people about them when you need help. Your friends are there for you. So am I. Never think too much about the bad side of things and don't worry. You have a gentle heart and you should keep it that way. Always look up to the sky and remain peaceful. I'd rather see you being happy than being too sorrowful. You are never alone. Love, your dear admirer."_

Once she read the letter in her hands, she couldn't help but smile. Whoever wrote this must be right and had really good advice for her. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss?" Said the voice.

Cahaya responded to the voice as she looked up to see the flight attendant. "Yes?"

"Can I interest you on something to drink?" She asked her.

"Oh, yes. I'd like some tea, arah." She answered.

"Sure. What flavor?"

Well, for this kind of trip, she gave her, her honest choice. "How about, earl grey."

"Of course. It will be right up." The attendant then walked off to take orders from the other passengers.

After putting her letter away, Cahaya got up her cell phone to contact her friend and second guardian, Arthur.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: (Sleeping still)<p>

Italy: PASTA~!

M.S.K: (Snaps her eyes wide opened) Oh!

Italy: Grazie!

M.S.K: Ah, Italy. You woke me up and perfect timing too.

Italy: You're welcome, Miss Kaoru!

M.S.K: (Giggles) Ah! Well, Singapore's trip in Japan went by quickly, don't you think? Well, not on my behalf, anyway. But, next is going to be the reunion of her and England!

England: Oh! That sounds wonderful! I'll grateful to see it when it's updated.

M.S.K: Okay. Now, I hope you like this chapter. Do send me reviews or comments after reading. I'm still writing, so you don't have to worry. So, until then, I'll see you later! ^_^V

England: So, tea anyone?

M.S.K: Oh! That will be great! I can use a cup or two.

America: Just don't add those so called "Scones" to it, dude.

England: (twitches at first, then calms down) There's going to be biscuits, today.

America: Oh good! Cookies it is then!

England: Ah, they're biscuits, America.

America: Cookies.

England: Biscuits!

M.S.K: (Shakes her head while watching them argue. . . again.)


	10. The Crowned Colony and her Father-1

M.S.K: Phew! Finally! Okay, okay. I can do this. Now, I know you are all anxiously waiting for me to upload the next chapter. So, a thousand apologies for the long wait. I was at a convention a few weeks ago and of course, classes started a week ago. Plus, me and my friend were discussing on what shall we do before Halloween. But, I got some time for writing, which is the good part. Above all of this, I'm happy to write a chapter or two about the father and daughter relationship between Singapore and England.

England: That's great! I've been waiting patiently to see it.

M.S.K: Well, uh. . . You're quite welcome. So, will you be the disclaimer?

England: Why wouldn't I? (Ahem) Miss Kaoru, here doesn't own anything about Hetalia. She only owns her character. Everything relating to Hetalia goes to Mr. Hidekazu. If she were to own it, then she'll be owning that upstart, America. . . (mumbles)

M.S.K: Okay. . . Well, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The "Crowned Colony" and her "Father"-Part 1<p>

At the London Heathrow Airport, Arthur is waiting patiently for Cahaya to come out from her plane, which just made its landing.

After seeing the other passengers disembarking, he finally saw her as he heard his name being called. "Father Arthur!" Cahaya came while pulling her carry-on bag along.

"Cahaya!" Arthur, himself, have never been this happy and joyful in a long, long while! This moment almost felt as if he is back in the days when he first took her in as a colony. He quickly catch her in his arms. "Oh! You finally came!"

"Of course, arah!" She said to him. "From looking at the Big Ben from my window seat back there, it sure feels good to be here again."

He smiled warmly at her. "Oh, I'm sure it does, my dear. Now, we must get you settled."

So, after getting the rest of her luggage from the baggage claim area, she got on to a cab with Arthur. Then, they head out to London.

Along the way, Cahaya notices how much the town has changed since the colonial days and before the world wars. She is beginning to have another flashback about when she was taken in.

_It was a long, long time ago when she used to live with her two elder brothers, Jaya of Indonesia and Teruna of Malaysia. Back then, she was still living in her homeland. She enjoyed staying close to her brothers and her friends from around her fishing village, which began to prosper into a bigger civilization for merchants, fishermen, and traders. Of course, although she is the youngest child, she loved to go out into the jungles near the village to hang about with the animals there._

_ Things were wonderful until something new came along. While Cahaya was tending some red legged crakes near a pond, she then had a sixth sense that something is slowly approaching near. After feeding the little water birds the rest of their food, she went over to the nearest tree and began climbing up._

_ Once she reached the tree top, she looked out and saw something strange but, new out at sea. While she's looking idly at what she's seeing, she heard her brother, Teruna's voice, calling out. "Cahaya!"_

_ Now, Teruna or Malaysia is pretty much like Cahaya in terms of appearance. As one of her two older brothers, he does have the same eye and hair color like her. Except, his hair is shorter. As siblings, she and he often played and worked together and if either one is in need of help, they'll always be there for each other. Since his sister, the incarnation of Singapore is still small and not quite ready to strike out as her own country, he's already a country, himself. He and she used to be North and South Malaysia for a while until they were divided as a mainland neighboring a small island._

_ Now, back with Malaysia and Singapore. Teruna was looking about to find his sister to see what she's up to. "Cahaya! Little sister? Where are you?"_

_ She heard his voice and looked down from her branch. "Up here, Teruna-bang!"_

_ He saw her up in the tree and asked. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were playing hide-and-seek out here?"_

_ "I wasn't, arah. I just saw something out there. Why won't you come up and look, arah?" She told him._

_ So, Teruna climbed up the tree to meet up his younger sister._

_ Then, she asked him while pointing to what she is seeing. "Teruna-bang, look over there!" What she is witnessing is a group of large ships with white sails, and they're making their way towards the shores of her village. "Have you ever seen big fishing canoes like those, arah? And those pale-faced strangers? Have you ever seen them before, arah?" She is even seeing a group of men from each ship making their way to the village on small rowboats once the bigger ones dropped their anchors._

_ Well, Teruna observed carefully and he corrected her. "Oh, younger sister. Those aren't fishing canoes, they're Western ships."_

_ "Huh? Is it those pirates again, arah?!" She asked him again, suspiciously._

_ "Of course not. Those ships don't even have black flags with them." He answered again._

_ "Oh. . ." She understands now. She didn't even see a single black flag on those ships._

_ So, the two siblings decided to meet up with their oldest brother, Jaya to see more about those visitors. When they saw everyone at the village gathering with their mayor to greet them, Cahaya can tell they're definitely not pirates and she's grateful for that. She does have a huge disliking towards them. _

_ Long ago, pirates happened to come across her island, bringing slave hunters and thieves. She almost got caught and was about to be sold to another captain once, then a rather friendly and rebellious captain interfered and caused a stir towards him and his crew. He helped her to get free and allowed her to escape to her home. From there, she vowed never to come across another group of them again. In fact, she is rather thankful to the captain who rescued her._

_ Two of those visitor groups who landed at the village are headed by Arthur Kirkland, of course. Also there's a different leader who in which Cahaya couldn't remember from back then. However, all she remembers about him is he had a scar over the ridge of his nose and he has a pipe in his mouth._

"Cahaya? Cahaya!" Then, her memories were put aside for she heard Arthur's voice. "Hmm? Oh, what is it, Father, arah?"

"We have arrived at my home, darling." He answered, smiling.

Once he opened the door of the cab and got out first, Cahaya looked up and gasped. "Oh! I remember this place, even after all of those years, arah!" Yes, they're in front of Arthur's house. It's a bricked building covered with ivy vines upon the walls and the gardens from both sides: front and back were garnished with flora and shrubs. Even Cahaya remembers the iron fences, surrounding the yard. "Come to think of it, Father Arthur, I think your house has more ivy on it than what I can recall, arah."

He chuckled. "You're only saying things, dear. I still live here and I have no plans to sell it or move away. Now, let's go inside and get you settled." Then, he went over to help the cab driver with her luggage. "How about I help you with your things." Just as he felt like a gust of wind went pass him, he find something strange about the cab's trunk. "Hmm? Now, that's funny. I could have sworn your luggage is inside this vehicle."

Then, the driver said to him before getting back into his driver seat. He even made a chuckle, too. "Sorry, sir. But, the little lassie had already took care of it all."

"Little lassie?" He asked back. "What do you mean?"

"There's no need to be confused, Father." Said Cahaya.

Once Arthur turned around, he was really surprised to find out this! From looking at how she is steadily holding one of her heavy bags, he figured that she had already moved the luggage out of the trunk in a flash! He began to stutter to his disbelief. "Oh! Cahaya! When did you. . . ?! I would have. . How did you. . . ?!"

She made a slight giggle at his reactions. "Ha ha! Surprised you, didn't I, arah? You don't have to worry, because I'm about as strong as a full grown water buffalo, arah. So, carrying these out of the trunk is no problem for me."

At first, Arthur is about to grumble to himself. But, he asked her as the cab drove off. "Really? I thought for sure you won't be able to move everything out of there."

"Well, I've been teaching myself to build up some muscle, sometimes. Of course, a lady like me can use a little physical strength, arah." She answered her, shrugging.

Now, the only thing he can manage is to show a proud smile to her. "Oh, Cahaya. You really are a strong lady, indeed. Now, let's both go inside, shall we? We'll be having afternoon tea as soon as you're settled." While leading her into the house, he began to think to himself, still disbelieving on how Cahaya managed to get her stuff. _"Honestly! How in the Queen's good name did she get to pick up those things in spite of how heavy they look? Was I missing the sight of it when it happened? Goodness, I believe she has been growing up too fast since after the war."_

Later, when they both settled into domain of Arthur's home, Cahaya still remembers all of the different things she used to see around the place. It has definitely been a long while since she used to live here. Every piece of furniture is still there. Including the wallpaper and the draperies. She can see that Arthur will never change this lifestyle for anything.

Then, she went over to the bedroom she used to say in as a child in order to settle in. As she went inside, pulling in her baggage, there are more remembrances from the past. The big bed is still there and so are the Victorian style writing desk, the wooden chair and table for tea, the dresser and the old book shelf. There is also a little wood carved coo-coo clock hanging on one of the walls, near the window and it's still in working condition.

Cahaya looked at all of this, and thought to herself with a small smile on her lips. _"Arah. . . This place. . . So many wonderful memories. . ."_ While getting herself settled on the bed, knowing that it's still fluffy, she lied down on her back and start recalling the times when she had to leave her home to live with Arthur.

_During the year of 1819, Cahaya and her brothers, Teruna and Jaya once caught a glimpse of a small conference between Arthur and the other stranger. The two men were debating over who's going to watch over whom. But, it's mostly over Singapore, who is of course, the youngest child._

_ Later in the night, the siblings have decided to discuss this together, privately in the attap they share._

_ The eldest, Jaya of Indonesia is the first to speak after gazing at the fireplace in thought. "I think. . . Cahaya, the thick eyebrow-ed one is going to take you in."_

_ "Are you sure, arah?" She asked him, a little nervously. "I'm just hoping he's not friends with those Portuguese people, arah."_

_ "You don't have to worry about something like that, younger sister." Teruna tried to ease her._

_ "But, I really can't trust people like them, arah." She said back. "Remember what they did to us? They nearly burned out most of our village, which killed a large number of our people, arah. Their leader is the worst one, arah. Whenever I see his face, I shudder, arah!"_

_ Then, Jaya gave out. "That man with those eyebrows is not one of them, Cahaya. He's not even affiliated with them, either."_

_ "Hmm?" That finally gave her a chance to lower her uneasiness. "What do you mean, Jaya-bang?"_

_ He explained to his sister. "When we were observing on their meeting, he and that other man have signed a treaty after arguing. So surely, two of the three of us would be going to either one of them. It's true that we were visited by Portugal many times and you're right. After everything he did for your trading port, he did brought strife to us, which is unforgivable. However, this time is going to be different."_

_ For a moment, everyone is silent. Then, the eldest brother spoke out again. Especially to her. "Cahaya, me and Teruna both know that you are sometimes uneasy with new people like those westerners. But, with the trading ports receiving more visitors, traders, and merchants each month, it's time for you to open up to the world. So, this is probably the first step in order to become your own country. When Father Majapahit died, we knew times like this will soon come upon us. We will all going in different paths in order to become individual countries, but that's all it will take. So, even if Teruna and I are not going to be with you so often like in our childhood days, you can become a strong nation, like what father wants each of us to be."_

_ "Do you really think so, Jaya-bang?" She asked him, meekly._

_ He nodded. "Yes. No matter how far apart we will be, you will always be strong and brave, Cahaya."_

_ Teruna also agreed. "He's right, you know. You have already gotten this far, up to having your island as a trading port for the world to see and visit."_

_ "I know, but even at that, I'm not too sure about being my own country yet, arah. You see, I hear the rest of the world is big, comparing to me, arah." She stumbled._

_ But, Teruna gave her a pat on the back, grinning. "Come on, now! You are on a good start! Let me ask you something, sister. Who can climb to the top of any sort of tree around her home island, ever since she and I became two different spots of land."_

_ Cahaya blinked but, she answered. "I can. . ."_

_ "Who is the girl who has triumphed on defending her home from Thailand with her own army when he wanted to place his control upon her?" He asked her again._

_ "I am." She answered to that one too without any hesitation. Little to say, she is about to have a spark of confidence according to his encouragement._

_ "And finally, back when Father is alive, who is the girl who says she may look small but, will one day become a wonderful nation of her own in the future?!" He gave out his last question, proudly._

_ At that, she gave out her strong answer! "I did! Hah. . . I think I'll be able to handle it, now, arah. Terima Kasih for cheering me up, Teruna-bang." Then she turned to her eldest brother. "You too, Jaya-bang."_

_ He smiled at her. "It's not that hard, wouldn't it?"_

_ With that, the three siblings went to bed._

_ The very next day, the three have met up with those two men. Jaya had introduced his sister to Arthur. "Please do whatever you can to help her become a country. Also, do take good care of her until she is ready." He finished._

_ Arthur nodded his head and answered. "I can guarantee you, I'll do my very best to bring her up as you have spoken."_

_ "Thank you." Jaya also nodded._

_ Cahaya peered a little from behind him to see who Arthur is. To her first sight, he is quite friendly enough. But, she almost find the sound of his language a little strange but, new and interesting._

_ Arthur approached the young girl with a small smile on his face. His eyes even took a gentle look upon hers. He kneeled down to meet her height and spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cahaya of Singapore. I have come to bring you to England, so that you can become a country with my assistance."_

_ At first, Cahaya started to shake a little. She didn't know what to say, for she has known very few words of the English language. But, not many._

_ When Arthur is about to have a skeptical look, Jaya explained. "Oh, forgive me for not telling you this, sir. But, she is a little nervous. She can be that way to visitors from other countries, sometimes."_

_ "I can see why." Arthur said._

_ Then, Teruna added. "But, don't worry. She knows a little bit of English, though."_

_ "Is that so? Well, that's nice." Arthur replied again before turning back to Cahaya. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arthur Kirkland."_

_ She blinked again before Teruna whispered into her ear. "_Katakanlah sesuatu kepadanya. . ._"_

_ Then, she perked and tried to speak, shyly. "Arthur. . Kirkland. ."_

_ "Oh! You can say my name! You really can speak English" He is thrilled to hear his name spoken out from her. "Do you also have anything else to say, little one?"_

_ She paused then she spoke again. "Is Arthur. . . Well?"_

_ "Oh, I am feeling fine, thank you."_

_ "Ah, Cahaya delighted." She is beginning to open up on how friendly he is with her._

_ The Englishman's smile broadened. "Not bad. . . Not bad at all for the pronunciations on a few words. All it needs is a little more time with some improvement and practice." He returned to meet with Jaya. "Well, it looks like she will do absolutely fine as I bring her up."_

_ So, it was done. Jaya had already left with the other man so that he can be brought up too. Teruna however, wanted to remain in his country so that he can also take care of Cahaya's home while she's away with Arthur. Of course, he will also share some contact with him._

_ Before she is ready to board on to the boat to sail for England with Arthur, Cahaya asked Teruna. "Do you think we'll be able to see each other again, Teruna-bang?"_

_ "It will be very soon, sister." He said to her, warmly. "When we're ready, we'll be sure to meet as a family again, here at this port. You don't have to worry so much about us. Jaya is the eldest and I still have a strong country to look over. So, we can take care of ourselves. In time, you'll be able to do the same thing. I know it, Cahaya. We will always be siblings, even if we're far apart."_

_ After listening to those words, she began to smile a little. "Okay, arah. Let's not forget each other, all right, arah?"_

_ "Yes." He answered. "We will never forget about our bond as the __Three Children of the Majapahit Empire."_

_ Then, Cahaya gave her brother a hug. It only lasted for a moment when she heard Arthur calling out._

_ "Cahaya! It's time to go!"_

_ The two loosened up and he told her. "Well, it's time for you to depart."_

_ So, Cahaya went up to Arthur, who took her by her hand as they board the ship. As they began to sail off, away from her home, she can see her brother waving and calling out. "I'll miss you! _Jaga diri!_" She also waved back to him._

_ In their cabin below the deck of the ship, Arthur and Cahaya are passing away the time. He is reading a book while she is playing with a little woven doll she made for herself back at her home island._

_ A few minutes have passed until Cahaya looked over to him and asked. "Arthur, arah?"_

_ "Hmm?" He looked up from his book to see her. "What is it dear?"_

_ "Is England. . . good place, arah?"_

_ Arthur couldn't help but smile at her. Then, he said. "Yes. Yes, it is. You are going to love it there."_

When her memories were finished, Cahaya rolled on to her stomach upon the bed and sighed with a sense of nostalgia in her voice. "Hah. . . Those were the days." Then, she chuckled to herself. "Of course, that was back when I know a little English, arah. And, I really miss both of my brothers, back then."

Before anything else can happen, Arthur called out from the kitchen. "Cahaya! It's time for tea!"

"Coming, arah!" She answered. _"There's that, too, arah. Those good times, arah. . ."_ So, she hopped off from her bed to meet with him in the living room.

* * *

><p>M.S.K: Yes. This is one of the flashbacks Singapore has during her childhood. It's when her country became colonized.<p>

England: Oh yes. It does remind me of when I had America by my side. But only different. Without the Revolutionary War. Oh. . .

M.S.K: I know how you feel. So, don't be so down about it.

England: Hah. . . Yes, you're right. Thank you.

M.S.K: (Nods) Now, I'll be getting to work on the second part of the story and here are some hints about it. You will find out about how Singapore deals with England's cooking and how much she loves fairy tales. If the end of this chapter sounds like a cliff hanger, then I shall say sorry for it. Bear with me. I'll be seeing you all soon. Don't forget to review and comment. See ya!

England: Do we have to get over to that cooking part. Everyone loves my food!

M.S.K: Hmm. . . . Well, every nation has something to say about it. So, it does need a little more work. I mean, your tea is the only thing is not too bad.

England: -_- . . .

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

*Red Legged Crakes are water birds that can be found anywhere in Singapore's jungles.

*'Bang': 'Elder Brother' in Malay

* An attap is like a hut from a village. There used to be anywhere around Singapore.

* When Singapore's brothers mentioned Father Majapahit, he's their father as one of the ancient nations. He is the Majapahit Empire. An empire uniting Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, and Brunei.

*Katakanlah sesuatu kepadanya: In Malay, it means '_Say something to him'_.


	11. The Crowned Colony and her Father-2

M.S.K: All right. I already admitted that I have been keeping you all waiting for the next chapter. But do not worry! I'm still writing. Thinking of ideas do take a lot of time and patience. Let me say it again. . . Patience.

England: So, may I ask, what has been keeping you?

M.S.K: Well, for starters, I have been dealing with a handful of things regarding to school work, watching some other anime, cookie recipe hunting, and listening to a new genre of music- Gothic Loli. Oh, and getting ready for the holidays. Halloween has come and gone; lots of candy, Thanksgiving- Had a lot of food until I fell asleep, and of course, putting up the Christmas tree and decorating my home.

England: Oh. . . Well, that's quite a handful.

M.S.K: Indeed, yes. But, I've finally got the time to finish this chapter and getting it posted. Winter break has gotten started for me! :D So, England, you can do the disclaimer.

England: (Ahem) Miss Kaoru here does not own a single thing about Hetalia. She only owns her fan character. Everything regarding to Hetalia rightfully goes to Mr. Himaruya.

M.S.K: Thank you very much! Now let's all relax with a cup of tea and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The "Crowned Colony" and her "Father"-Part 2<p>

It is now tea time. Arthur and Cahaya are in the living room with the tea set already placed on the table. He even added a plate of store-bought cookies or rather, 'biscuits' to go along with their drink.

As she took her first sip, Cahaya sighed, warmly. "Hmm. . . I still enjoy this aroma, Father. British black tea is always the treat to calm me down after work, cleaning, gardening, and so much more, arah."

"Sounds like you still enjoy it, after the colonial days." Arthur smiled at her.

"Yes, I still do, arah." She answered. "Of course, nowadays I intend to drink iced tea and of course, the herbal tea Kiku and Yao gave me."

"Speaking of Kiku, though, how is he? I mean, before you contact me that you are coming here." He asked her.

Cahaya smiled at him. "Oh, he's doing mostly well, father. He has shown me a lot about his country. It was all fantastic, arah. His food, culture, media, and everything. Oh! I haven't told you this part. He introduced me a new kind of ladies' fashion, arah! I even have some samples I bought about it, so I might show a piece of it to you, arah. Ah! I still haven't tell you the big part, arah! He can see his many friends from a variety of anime, arah! Oh! Oh! Oh! I still haven't explained the biggest part about him, arah! I was visiting the World War II memorial in Hiroshima and then, he apologized for the occupation upon my home, and I gladly accepted it, arah! He and I are friends again, arah!"

At first, the last part sent a surprise to the Englishman. But, he smiled warmly. "Oh, that is wonderful, dear. I am very proud of you, too. Once you listen to his words of redemption, you should always offer forgiveness." He caressed her cheek as well. "Kiku Honda will always be our friend, no matter what he'll say or do. Remember, he's not the true person behind the occupation upon you and your brothers. It's his boss' orders. But now, that man is gone. He won't bother either you, Kiku, or your family anymore."

"Yes, arah. . ." She answered him.

Then, Arthur is about to have another sip of his tea when a high, squeaky voice cheered. "I'm also happy to hear that, too!" Fluttering from behind the couch is a tiny, minty green bunny with wings on its back!

He looked over to it and exclaimed with a cheer. "Flying Mint Bunny! Your timing could have been more perfect!"

"Hello again, minty!" Cahaya is also happy to see the fluffy creature too!

"Singapore!" The bunny squealed as it flew over to her and land on her hands.

She brought him up to her cheek so he can nuzzle his head upon it. "Did you miss me, my cute little _kawan_?"

"I really miss you a lot! I am so happy you came over to England's to visit! I was worried you won't see me or my other friends anymore." He replied as he flew off from her hand.

"Aw, I'm sorry, arah. Ever since my country's day of independence, things were becoming very busy, arah." She answered back. Then, when she took another look at her smiling foster father, she can also see Tinker Bell, Uni the Unicorn, and Captain Hook! They also came to see her too! "Welcome back, Cahaya of Singapore!" They cheered together, along with an 'argh' from the captain.

Arthur saw her surprised look and chuckled. "Yes, yes. Everyone's here, now! We are a happy family, aren't we, everybody?"

Everyone cheered, 'arghed' or squealed and 'neighed' with joy while Cahaya clapped her hands with delight.

During this excitement, Arthur thought to himself. _"Phew! I'm glad she hasn't lost her ability to see these fellows after all of these years. Unlike Alfred and everyone else."_

"But I must say. . ." Another voice announced.

Everyone looked over and it is the Mad Hatter, pouring more tea for everyone. There's also the March Hare and the Dormouse. "If we all should call this a celebration, we must offer every single person here warmer tea. Serving lukewarm tea will be rather inexcusable." He then turned to his two friends. "Don't you agree?"

The March Hare nodded while picking up a cookie from the plate. As for the Dormouse, who was asleep upon the table, he opened his groggy little eyes, slowly raised his head and uttered softly. "It is inexcusable. . ." Then with a mellow snore, he fell back to his slumber.

"Oh, you are quite right, Hatter." Arthur agreed. "I will have to warm it up again before we can resume our lovely tea time." So, picked up the teapot and he went into the kitchen to do the job.

The rest of the little tea party went on smoothly throughout the rest of the afternoon. When night fell, all of the little creatures went back to Wonderland, Neverland, and the rest of their homes.

By that time around, it soon going to be dinner time. While Arthur is cooking in the kitchen, Cahaya is taking a moment to go through the bookshelf in her old room. Indeed, the bookshelf also had some things that brought back a lot of memories. It has all of the fairytale story books she enjoyed reading when she's still young and her country is still a colony.

She remembered every night, after Arthur tucked her into bed, he will read those stories to her. From Alice in Wonderland, to Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, Mary Poppins, The Brave Little Tailor, Jack and the Beanstalk, Henny-Penny, the Sherlock Holmes series, and the stories of Merlin, King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Even the Chronicles of Narnia. Sometimes, during afternoons, she would read them to herself and that's what Arthur will find delightful. Then of course, when she is in pre-teenaged years, he introduced her to the stories of William Shakespeare.

"Hah. . . These are one of the things I miss so much about this country, and him." She sighed again. She can tell ever since she had been gone, the shelf is a bit dusty. Then, she went back over to her luggage because, she is going to show Arthur what Lolita fashion is.

After she picked out one of her outfits, she heard the Arthur ringing his meal time bell and calling out. "Cahaya! Dinner is ready and it's waiting for us on the table!"

"Oh! Coming, arah!" She quickly put on what's left of her outfit and began to head out to the dining room.

Arthur had just placed the main dish along with another dish that is contained in a big clay pot container. He already had two plates, two bowls and silverware ready on the table. Just when he finished the last of the preparations, he is having another big surprise! "Oh!" He just saw Cahaya coming in, all dressed up in her lavender colored Classic Lolita dress, accompanied with a lacy head band, white stockings and black shoes.

He glanced at the sight for a bit, but he regained his composure before asking. "Is that an example of the trend Japan introduced you to, dear?"

"Why yes indeed, Father, arah." She answered, turning around. "Do you like it? It really takes you back to the Victorian days, doesn't it, arah?"

"Oh, well. . . It sure does. Kiku does have a way with appealing. Yes, he surely does. You look fabulous, dear." He answered. "You really remind me of when you used to live here with me. I still keep your old Victorian clothes in a little trunk. Now, that you've grown up, you won't be fitting into them anymore."

"Yes, I realized that too, arah. I miss my young self during that time as well, arah." She answered, blushing.

Then, Arthur took her to the table. "Now, we should settle down and eat. We can talk more memories later."

"Okay." Cahaya and Arthur both sat down and are ready to have dinner. She asked him. "What are we going to have, Father?"

He revealed the main entree for her to see. "Tonight, we are having Steak and Kidney Pie along with some lovely Leek and Potato Soup, dear." So, he began cutting the savory pie with a knife and gave her a slice before giving himself, his own serving.

Without asking a question, Cahaya picked up her fork and took her first bite. Then, her expression changed for there is something strange about the meat pie. "Hmm. . . Father, your cooking hasn't changed much, has it, arah?"

"Whatever do you mean, Cahaya?" He asked her after taking some bites of his slice.

"The meat in this pie, arah." She answered. "It has a bit of a rough surface when my teeth sinks into it, arah. Also, the gravy is a little soupy. Not quite thick enough, arah."

Arthur shook his head. "Cahaya, dear. It's just fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the pie. It's quite fresh, I assure you. Honestly, people back at the conference have often said it's pitiful. I don't know what's their problem."

"Well, you know, they are practically right, arah. Father, you may not want to admit this. But, your food still needs a little more work. Feliciano told me you gave him a really terrible bowl of still-uncooked macaroni glazed with some sauce that had an awfully bland taste, arah. I was quite appalled by that, arah. Tsk, tsk, tsk." She even shook her head, too.

"Did. . . Did he really told you that?" He asked her, in a rather surprised and timid voice. _"Did she have to mention that too?! That's back in the First World War."_ His mind trembled.

Cahaya nodded. "_Ya._ He did when he and his brother invited me over for dinner, arah. I tried pasta for the first time and I got to say. It is very scrumptious, and the meatballs are fantastic, arah. He even offered some of his wonderful gelato and tiramisu cake, arah. At the conference, we even discussed on exporting gelato over to Singapore. People wanted to try something new other than Japan's shaved ice or our traditional desserts, arah."

Arthur then spoke out. "All right, Cahaya. There's no need to babble too much about other people's food. Even if those two pasta-loving brothers are strong on their culinary comforts, my food is still top notch."

In order to try and not displease him, Cahaya nimbly took another bite of the pie. After she swallowed, she told him again. "Let's be realistic, father, arah. When others like Feliciano, Romano, and everyone else back there said your food needs improvement, that means it needs improvement, arah. You should at least follow Yao's example when he does his cooking. You'll learn something from him, arah."

"No, no! That won't be necessary! It's still fine, young lady!" He replied in a distressed tone. "Nothing is compared towards British food. Anyone in this world can enjoy it. At least my savory dishes like those stews and meat pies are delightful."

"Talking of which, arah." She started again. "Back in Japan, Kiku introduced me to his Nikujaga and it's quite nutritious, arah. The beef, the vegetables, and the soup. . ."

When he heard this before he can take another bite of his pie, Arthur looked at her agitatedly. "Why bringing that up like everyone else?!"

Now, Cahaya didn't know he could be this dramatic over this part. She continued to tell him. "Well you see, if it weren't for Kiku, he wouldn't have made it for his boss and it wouldn't be the exquisite dish for everyone to enjoy during the Winter season, until now. Many of his other dishes are quite satisfying too, arah. So this makes me wonder about you, Father, arah. Why worry and compare, saying your food is better than the others, arah?"

"Because, of all people, us who dwell in the United Kingdom are renowned to have a strong culinary hand than any other culture, throughout the far corners of the globe! You should realize that by now, for there's absolutely no need to talk such nonsense, saying that another ethnic cuisine is better than mine. Other wise you'll sound like that frog, Francis."

Cahaya crossed her arms and answered back slowly. "But, that's what's easy, Father. Like I said, Kiku's nikujaga is more comforting than this pie we're having. However, you didn't even bother to try a bite of that soup, arah."

"Cahaya, young lady, let's change the subject and continue eating while we're at it." Arthur said back, sternly. "I don't want both of us to end up bickering about this. Besides, all of this Nikujaga business is a long time ago."

She silently scowled for a bit while shaking her head. Then decided to test out how the soup is. When she took her first sip, she found another error when she made a displeased look on her face before swallowing. "Ugh! Not only that the pie's gravy is soupy, the leek and potato soup tastes pretty salty, arah."

"Cahaya. . ." Arthur growled a little loudly.

Once she took a good look at his irrational expression, she answered. "Seriously now, arah. Your cooking really needs work. I can see it now, that there's no sign of improvement since my country's day of independence, arah."

"Cahaya, I am telling you for the last time! There is nothing wrong about. . ." Before he can utter another word, however, the phone from nearby rang. Arthur let out an irritated sigh once he heard it. He rose up from the table. "Oh. . . We're having dinner at this time, and someone is calling. . ."

Now, while he is walking over to the phone, Cahaya hatched a little idea in her head. She even made a small smirk to herself about it. A rather sneaky one. She decides to quickly eat up only the ingredient contents of the soup without slurping the salty broth. _"Here goes nothing, arah."_ She thought to herself before doing so.

As she is quietly eating the potatoes and vegetables from the soup, she can also hear Arthur shouting a little on the phone. He is also uttering out those rotten slang words that made her feel a quite annoyed inside. He must be trying to remind Alfred strictly about pulling any bad prank call tricks.

Just as soon as she is finished with the ingredients, she quickly poured the soup back into the ceramic pot. Yup! She did that all in time, right before Arthur came back to the table after putting the phone down. Then she continued to try eating her pie slice.

After sitting down, Arthur looked over at her empty soup bowl. He raised one of his thick eyebrows at her. "Done with your helping of soup already?"

Cahaya wiped her mouth politely with her napkin and smiled. "Mhmm! Even licked the bowl clean, arah." Then, her consciousness murmured after saying those words. _"Oh. . . Cahaya Mastura, it's definitely not like you to lie! But, what choice do you have when you can't help the fact you don't like his cooking so much, arah."_

Then, the next thing is she heard her adoptive father saying cheerfully. "Well, that's good!" He picked up the ceramic dish and a soup ladle. "Because, there's plenty more of where that came from." So, he gave her bowl another helping of the salty soup.

Cahaya made a silent moan, for it seems her plan didn't work after all. _"Oh bother, arah. . ."_

Later on, it's only five minutes pass nine and Cahaya had already got dressed in her night gown. "Well, that was a rather salty dinner, arah. . ." She can still feel the taste of that soup upon the taste buds of her tongue. She never would have guessed that Arthur's cooking would still be this bad in terms of taste and preparation. She even remembered the time when he cooked up his home-made fish and chips when she is still young.

_This is one of those nights, during the days of the late 1920's at his house. "Now I do hope you would enjoy it, dear. I remember that your people also enjoys seafood, so I thought of whipping it up for you."_

_ Little Cahaya stared idly at the fried entree on her plate. "Father, what is gold, crusty stuff, arah?" She is referring to the crispy batter that has covered the meat of the cod they're having along with a side of stewed carrots and fries. Also, she is still learning her English, for it was almost pure._

_ "Oh. That's fried batter, dear." Arthur answered her. "It's supposed to give the lovely cod some taste with a crusty surface. Do go ahead and take a bite. You're going to love it."_

_ She took a nibble of the fried fish and complemented idly. "It's pretty good, arah."_

_ "Ah, I knew you'll be able to enjoy it." Arthur replied, smiling. "Later, I'll prepare us some special pudding for dessert." Then, he began to dine on his helping of the dinner._

_ However, Cahaya had a question. "Father, aren't these 'chips' supposed to be called french fries, arah?"_

_ "Huh?!" He asked back before answering. "No, no! They _are_ chips, dear! They are nothing like that nuisance, France's french fries." That's the part where she learned the name from._

_ "Are you sure?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I hear him saying they are when he came over for lunch, the other day."_

_ "Never mind what he just said. I won't bother agreeing with him, I hope you know." He told her again. Then, they continued their dinner._

At the end of that flashback, Cahaya nodded to herself. "Yup, that's him whenever it comes to food, arah. At least, his fish and chips are always good, arah. So is his tea. So far, they're two of the only things he's good with, arah." She can even recall her first time, dining in a western fashion at the table. Back then, when she is taken in by Arthur, she had never eaten with a knife, a fork, or a spoon before. When she used to live with Teruna and Jaya, she usually eats with her fingers for most of her home's food is hand-prepared or grilled over a fire. Now, she uses western utensils and sometimes, chopsticks, after she was taught how to use them by Yao.

Later, she began to walk into the kitchen to see if she can find something sweet for dessert. Then, she notices Arthur, sitting in front of a television set with some tea and 'biscuits'. He is watching a little sci-fi and mystery show on the screen.

When he noticed her walking up to the couch, he said. "Oh, hey Cahaya. What are you doing up? I thought you'll be in bed, right now."

"I was about to look and see if there's some dessert until I came upon what you're doing." She looked over at the show that's playing on the television. "What is it you're watching, arah?"

"This is the new series of Sherlock Holmes, dear." He answered her. "Want to join?"

"Sure." So, she sat on the couch next to him. Arthur even poured her another cup of tea.

As they watched the movie, Cahaya can tell that this Sherlock Holmes is as extraordinary as he is in the books. But, more dexterous with his use of the latest hand-held technology.

After the show is over, Arthur asked her. "So, what do you think?"

Before taking having another cookie, she replied with a smile. "I. . . I think I like it. Even though I'm a Monty Python sort of person, I do think it's amazing, arah."

"You still love Monty Python, after all these years?" He asked back.

She nodded. "Of course I do, arah. Whenever I re-watch sketches like the Dead Parrot, Flying Lessons, the Flying Sheep, the Silly Olympics, the Ministry of Silly Walks, the Lumberjack Song, Mollusks, the Exploding Penguin, the Cheese Shop, the Fish Slapping Dance, and Spam, they never fail to make me laugh. They really make me do so, a lot until my sides feel sore, arah! Ha ha!"

"I can see why." He said with a grin. "Do you still remember the Holy Grail film?"

"I do!" She answered before giggling. Then, she began to imitate a little scene with a British accent of her own. "'Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?'" After that, she giggled some more. "'A five ounce bird could not carry a one pound coconut!'"

After some chuckles, her foster father imitated too. "'Well, she turned me into a newt! . . . . I got better!'" Then the two shared some more laughs!

"'It's only a flesh wound!' Ha ha!"

"Oh! Oh, Cahaya. Ahem. 'What. . . is your name?'"

"'My name is Sir Lancelot of Camelot'"

"'What. . . is your quest?'"

"'To seek the Holy Grail.'"

"'What. . . is your favorite color?'"

"'Blue.'"

"'Right. Off you go.'"

Then, they shared even more laughs. They never had so many like this since he let her and her country go by their own freedom.

Cahaya was trying her best to get a moment to calm down when she accidentally knocked over her tea cup, spilling the tea on to the tray. "Oh! Oh dear, I'm sorry for that,arah. How careless of me, arah. . ." She moaned apologetically.

Arthur notices this and said to her. "Oh! Oh, no dear. It's not much of a big deal. I'll have this cleaned up. I do guess we should be going to bed now. We'll save our excitement time for tomorrow."

"Yes, arah." She began to yawn and stretch out her arms. She is getting pretty sleepy herself. "I'll see you in the morning, Father Arthur, arah."

So, Arthur went back into the kitchen to take care of the tea set as Cahaya went back to brush her teeth and go to bed and sleep. It's been a long night too.

When everything in the house has become quiet, Cahaya even began to wonder what will happen between her and her slightly irritable caretaker in the next day. She may not know what exactly, but she is hoping that she'll try and prove to him everything about the errors of his cooking, somehow. Then, she slowly shut her eyes to sleep the night away.

* * *

><p>England: (crouches over at a corner) Why. . . .<p>

M.S.K: (looks over at his situation for a bit, but shook her head) Well, yeah. You have now noticed Singapore's opinion about Iggy's cooking, here. But, it like she said, she is okay on Yorkshire Puddings, Fish 'n' Chips, tea, and the Sunday Roast.

England: (Slowly looks over to the authoress) So. . . . Does this mean, she doesn't find my cooking bad at all? 

M.S.K: Yes, but she is still keeping her opinions about the other stuff you make.

England: -_- . . . .

M.S.K: But, more of her ways with cooking are to come up on the next chapter. Of course, there will be a jolly stroll along the town of London. Again, I'm still going to continue with this story. More ties of friendship between Singapore and the others are coming. In the mean time, I'll allow you guys to give me any suggestions of ideas of what she and they will do together and what we'll happen, while making reviews or comments. I'll be more than happy for that. So, take care and I'll update soon. See you all until then! (Sniffs) Eh? That's funny. . . . (Sniffs) Is someone burning something?

'Ding'

England: Ah! Must be my scones. Perfect timing too. I'll have them ready within a moment. (Walks into the kitchen)

M.S.K: Uh-oh. . .


End file.
